


Skater boy (book 1)

by Dragneelgirl113



Series: Skater boy series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Gen, Heartbreak, Lemon, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragneelgirl113/pseuds/Dragneelgirl113
Summary: (Mafia story) Lucy is a singer and Natsu is the lucky rich boyfriend. She gets a special gig but when it turns sideways, she leaves for five years. When she comes back, her life is thrown into chaos. Mature audience only for lemons, language and some violence. This is my first AU originally inspired by Avril lavigne's song Skater boy then it took on a life of its own . Please leave reviews and comments. I do not own the fairy tail characters in this story except for a few.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Skater boy series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035645
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe, you got a show coming up?" asked Natsu as Lucy came running around the corner and jumped into his arms. He grabbed her butt so as not to drop her. "Ha, I'll take that as a yes" "Yes!" she exclaimed excited. He grinned and said "I'm so happy for you baby" he got in her face and kissed her. "You know what that means right?" Lucy looked confused as Natsu happily said "time to get you a new outfit!" "Natsu, you don't have to do that, I can used one of my other ones." "Luce, baby I promised you every show you get to do here that you get a new outfit." "Well thank you..It's just Magnolia but you make it so special." He put her down as he put a hand to her cheek. "You'll make it out there in the big world soon enough. The outfits are just my way of helping." She blushed as she said "I'm not sure your mother would agree..given where I come from" "Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you, she doesn't control me baby. I spend my money on what I want. I don't give a shit what my parent's come from. Just because they are wealthy doesn't mean they control my life. I love you for who you are, not because you're one of my so called friends who hangs with me because my family is rich or some girl who throws herself at me. We have our life, our own place. I would never let her ruin it." "You are so good to me, I don't deserve it" She said shyly as she turned away.

"Hey" he said softly turning her back towards him and putting a finger under her chin. "You deserve everything you can get and more." "I love you Natsu Dragneel." "I love you too baby, come on we need to get that outfit" "YAY" "You are so cute" She giggled at him as they walked out of their place and into the car. Lucy was so excited that she thought might explode. She had been trying for four years to get herself out of Magnolia and on a real music tour. She got good money on the shows she got but it wasn't enough so she hoped someday she would get a big break in her career. Once they got to the mall, they began walking straight to the store they wanted. "So when is your show?" "It's tomorrow" "Awesome, well we better pick a good outfit, you never know whose watching" he raised his eyebrows making her laugh. He had his arms around her, she was happy as she could be until she heard snickering.

They turned their heads to the food court where some girls were snickering at Lucy. Her face turned away in disgrace and shame. "Don't worry about them Luce, ignore them" he said comforting as he gave the girls a mean and cold look. "Give me one second Lucy. I'll be right back." he said quickly as he walked over to the girls. She leaned against a wall watching him. "Heyyyy Natsuuuu" the girls said in unison sweet like. "There a problem ladies?" he asked sternly. "She's below you" "Petty" "Not even in our social class" With a sly grin on his face, he said "your right, She isn't . She's better then that. She's not shallow, vindictive, desperate for attention. Let me tell you what she is. She's loving, hard working, determined...and mine" his tone dropped from the polite to a hard cold one making the girls gasp as he insulted them. "If I ever hear you bitches say one word against her ever again, I'll be on the phone so fast, it will make your head spin." "You wouldn't dare!, and risk your mother coming after you." He got right in the face of the girls with a cold grin on his face. "Try me, I dare you and as for my mother, she can't do shit. I'm sure your folks would love to know you girls are just sitting around instead of working like your supposed too so go ahead, try and see it what happens." One of the girls opened and shut her mouth again when she saw Natsu's face and knew he meant every word. "Have a nice day now" he said simply then walked back over to Lucy.

"What was that about?" She asked seeing the girls terrified faces behind her. "I told you, don't worry about it baby, now come on. We have to get your outfit worthy of a star" "Yes!" she said hyped up forgetting about what had just happened. Natsu wanted it that way for he wanted her happy. He loved the way she would get excited before every show. She had been that way about music for as long as they had known each other. He knew Lucy would worry about his spending budget but that's why he worked so she didn't have to worry. He had enough in his savings from when he lived with his parents that they could live without worry if they wanted too but he didn't want to rely on that. This was his and Lucy's life and money was not going to get in the way of that. After a couple hours of searching and trying stuff on, Lucy finally found the perfect outfit she wanted. Before she could look at the price, Natsu snatched it and bought it. "There, no take backs" he teased as he ripped the tag off. "Natsuu" "Nope, let's get you home so you can rest your voice. You gotta be well rested" "You always take care of me" "Always Luce"


	2. Chapter 2

They got back to their apartment where they changed and got into bed. She laid against his chest when she asked "do you think this could be it Natsu?. My chance?" "It's very possible. I'll be cheering either way" "I know, thanks Natsu" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning was active and busy as they got up and rushed around the apartment getting ready. "Let's go Lucy, you don't wanna be late" "Coming!" she yelled running past him as he locked the door with a grin and smoothly got into his car. "Breathe Luce, you got this baby" he took her hand and kissed it then held it. Once they got to the arena, they jumped out as the stage directory said "your on in two" "Here we go" she thought anxious. "Remember to breathe and break a leg Lucy" he said giving her a quick peck on her cheek then went into the crowd. She got onto the stage. "Whew ,okay Lucy remember what Natsu said, breathe. You got this ,alright, go!" she told herself as she walked out while the curtains were pulled.

"GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR OWN LUCY HEARTFILIA EVERYONE!" screamed the announcer. Everyone cheered making her smile but her attention was focused on a salmon haired individual who was whistling as loud as he could. "Thanks everyone, this means alot. Alright who wants to hear me sing?" Everyone cheered in response as she sang. When she was done, she ran backstage and started chugging a bottle of water when two people in business suits came up to her. "Nice job Ms. Heartfilia" "Thank you, umm, who are you?" "We are part of a record label and wondered if you might be interested, you have some real talent" "Are you serious?!" she questioned as the lady handed her a card. "Yes ma'am" she answered with a smile. "YES. I'll do it" "Excellent. we will be in touch. My advice, start packing" Then she with her partner walked away as Lucy tried to contain her composure walking out of the arena and to the parking lot where Natsu was waiting leaned against the car smiling. "Hey , there you are..you okay Luce?" he asked seeing a weird expression on her face. "Luce?" "Ummm..yeahh..I made it" "Huh?. Luce your mumbling" " I DID IT NATSU! I GOT MY BREAK, AN AGENT JUST SAID SHE WANTED ME!" it took him a second to register what she said but he held his arms out as she came running. He picked her up and spun her around in the air. "That's wonderful baby. I'm so happy for you."

As he put her down, he opened her door and let her inside then rushed to the other side of the car. "Time to celebrate" he announced taking off down the road. "Pick wherever you want to go Luce." She thought about as she told him and had him zooming down the road. Once they got there, Natsu opened her door like a gentlemen and held his hand out. "You spoil me Dragneel" "You deserve it. come on let's go inside" he said loving as he escorted her into the restaurant. Once they ordered everything, Lucy felt like she was in heaven. "Thing's can't get anymore perfect then this" she thought happily. "Luce, you there?" "Huh?" "You were spacing" he said amused. "Sorry" "No need to be sorry. I'm really happy for you baby. Say let's finish up here and I'll give you more of an reward." Her cheeks went red as she stuttered "Yyouuu mmmean?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Check please" said Natsu as the waiter came and took Natsu's card while he looked at the ticket. "Do I even get to see?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope" Natsu answered with a smirk crumbling up the receipt. He said thank you to the waiter and escorted Lucy out. "Thank you for everything Natsu" "of course Luce, not every day your dream comes true" "Not just that, thank you for being my best friend in high school..and for now..for giving up your life to stay with me." Her cheeks turned pink as she looked at him. "Lucy, you didn't make me give up anything. The day we met in high school, my life changed for the better. I realized who my real friends were and I got the best friend of a lifetime, oh we're here." He quickly got out of the car as Lucy got out on her side. He picked her up bridal style making Lucy giggle. "What are you doing Natsu?" "Time to celebrate me. Woooh!" They laughed entering their apartment where Natsu carried her to their room and placed her onto the bed. "Now for the best gift of all, hehe" he smirked turning off their light.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsuuu" she said longing as she placed her hands on his shoulders as he towered above her. "I'm right here baby" he said craving her. She closed her eyes as Natsu lowered himself down and started kissing her neck everywhere causing her to let out a small moan. "Oh , getting turned on already are we?" he teased. "Well your going to be soaked by the time we are done". he said biting into her neck. "Na..tsuuuu" she cried in bliss. He smirked slightly as he saw what he was doing to her and was happy he could make her feel that way. Finishing up biting, he made his way down unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing and threw it off to the side as he tossed his own aside. Making her eyes go crazy in pleasure, she raised her hands to touch his body which had an amazing six pack on it. "Miiine" "Yesss baby..nobody else will ever touch this"

She clawed her way down to his stomach making him let out a moan which made her smirk and raise her eyebrows in return. "This is about me pleasuring you, not the other way around" he told her. "Oh who says this cant' be both, you said this was a celebration and I can do whatever I want, well I want to give you as much as you give me" Her tone said that she meant it and he shouldn't argue as he shrugged his shoulders and got back to kissing her as his fingers worked on the pants she was wearing and slipped them off her without so much as looking away from her face. "You ready Luce?" she noded her head in bliss as he stuck two fingers into her and started going in and out. "Ahhh. Nat..Na..YESSSSS" she screamed in pleasure and bliss. She reached for his face and pulled it towards her as she slipped her tongue into his mouth while he explored hers. Natsu pulled away after a moment. "Ooooh, yes, you are ready now" he informed her taking his fingers out of her and quickly undid his pants taking off his boxers. Grabbing her legs, he spread them apart and without hesistating any longer, he inserted himself into her making her scream happily. "NATSUUUUUU" he grinned hearing his name come out of her mouth. "Fff...as...tttter" "Wa..what was that?" he teased knowing what she said. "Ffff..faster!" Hearing her command, he gladly pounded her faster as he saw her loosing herself in pure heaven.

She put her hands up his back as he pounded her while she slowly slid them down. He cried "Lu.. " she smiled as she saw he was loosing himself as well. "Ahh, Natsuuu, I'm gonna" "Oh no no, not , not until i say so , i order you" he growled putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm the master and I say when you cum" he said smirking as she quickly nodded while he kept pounding her making her eyes and torture her by not letting her cry out. "Nope, not quite yet" he told her making her groan in protest. "Ahhh,hh..yessss, here we goo. I'm about too" he took his hand away from Lucy's mouth as they both yelled in pleasure cumming inside each other. "Was that a good gift?" he asked. She nodded slowly as she was barely thinking about anything other than him. Carefully he removed himself then saw they were both sweating like crazy as he planted himself next to her. She rolled over to his side and laid on him.

She put a hand to his cheek having him look her at him. "I love you so much Natsu" "I love you too Lucy Heartfilia" "Screw having a knight or a prince, I have a dragon!" she said excited as he surprised her with a sneak kiss making her instantly quiet making her melt into it. After a minute, they pulled away as she squinted at him. "You did that on purpose" "Heehee, it always works" He laid down on the pillow as he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his stomach closing both their eyes.

It was the next day, Natsu heard scuffling. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms out. "I always love looking at that view" said Lucy. His six pack was in clear view as she realized she was starting before she got back to what she was doing. "Luce, baby what are you doing?" he asked sleepily. "She told me, the agent i mean, told me to pack clothes up, just incase so I'm packing all the outfits you gave me, plus a few extra things" she explained. "Did she say when she would get ahold of you?" "No but it could be any day" "Well when it is, let me know so i can pack my stuff" She turned stunned at how easily those words came out of his mouth. "You, you would really come with me?" He hopped out of bed and walked over to her and sat on his knees. Grabbing her hands, he had a serious but kind expression as he said "without a second thought" He squeezed her hands reassuring her. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. He bite her lip as she was kissing making it difficult for to her to want to let go but she did. "Damn" he moaned. "Was hoping we could continue..but we could always do more tonight" he winked as she laughed and said "i have to run out for a bit but I'll be back later" "It's alright Luce, I have to go to work anyways..even though i would much rather be here with you. Have fun" She kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed her suitcase. "I love you Natsu" "I love you too Lucy" "Tonight's the night. After all these years, I think I'm going to ask her" he thought gleefully to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Lucy was on the road when her phone went off. "Hello?" she answered putting her phone on speaker. "Ms. Lucy. it's Amanda. The recording label" "Oh, hi Ms Amanda, what can I do for you?" "Can you meet me at the airfield?" "Sure, what time?" "Now" "Now?" she thought hesitantly. "Ms. Lucy?" Shaking it off, she shook her head and said "sure, I'm on my way now" as straight as she could without letting her nerves get the best of her. "There's no way I'm going now. It can't be" She thought as she hung up and drove. Once she got there, she walked out and noticed a jet with Amanda standing next to it. "Are you ready?" "Huh? now! But I.." her brain flashed back to Natsu. "It's now or never" "I don't get a chance to say anything to my boyfriend" she said sadly. "I'm sorry but we don't have time so please climb aboard..you can have your dream if you want" stated Amanda. "Why the push..I mean I thought at the very least i would have a chance to say goodbye." "I'll explain on the plane, please grab your things if you have them." Regretfully, she grabbed her suitcase and boarded the plane. Once she was sitting down and in the air, she took out her phone when it was snatched out of her hands. "Hey!, give that back" she demanded. "I'm sorry, I can't let you do that" "Why?" she asked suspiciously. " A client paid for everything as long as you didn't use your phone to contact Natsu Dragneel."

"Hmph, yeah I wonder" she said smugly crossing her arms in disgust and anger. "Just think about your career. You don't need a man" "He's not just a man. He's my everything" Lucy snapped at her. "Natsu" she thought sadly. "He's going to be heartbroken. Natsu was on his way home when his phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D with contempt and anger. "What the hell do you want?" "She's gone Natsu. Lucy" "What are you talking about mom?" his anger rising. "Lucy. She's on a plane right now going across the country" she said completely devoid of emotions. Natsu turned his car sharply and squeaked into his driveway. "What the fuck are you talking about, what did you do! mother" he said with an intense growl. "She's on to do her dream, that is what she wanted isn't it?. Well now she can do that and you can move on..and don't try to contact her. Her phone was disconnected." The phone shook in hand taking all his will not to smash it. "Listen to me you fucking bitch, Do not ever call me again. You are dead to me" Before she could give a smart retort, he threw the phone and smashed it on the ground. "FUCK!' he screamed. "Tonight was the night ..Lucy" he cried looking at the sunset. She looked out the plane window. "Natsu"

Five years later

He lazily slumped onto his couch looking at the ceiling. "Wonder how your doing Luce. Did you meet anyone there?" He let out a sigh as she continued to look up. "It hasn't been the same since you left. You were it for me baby. The one" he thought as his phone buzzed with a message.

Hey Natsu, wanna go out with me tonight, there's a concert in the park-Lisanna

He rolled his eyes. "What the hell else do I have to do" he said out loud as he lazily typed whatever, sure" Yay, , see you at six, my love. "My love?" he thought bewildered. "I haven't gone out but maybe once and I didn't consider that a date..psh better get ready" he thought grumpily getting himself up and ready to go.

Meanwhile  
"Finally get to go home. It's been wonderful in Europe but I'm ready to go and visit home. Hopefully he hasn't forgotten me...Natsu" she thought as her plane landed and her with her bandmates all got off the plane and piled into a bus. "You excited Lucy?" "Oh yes, I've missed home" "Well, we'll be here for a while. Finally a break from everything." "I forgot you guys are from here too" "Yup" "Just can't wait" she told herself. Natsu came at six like he said. He walked over to a very enthusiastic Lisanna who slung her arm through his. "Oh jeeze" he thought as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get a drink and grab our seats" she told him as they walked to get some and then grabbed their seats. "Isn't this fun" "It hasn't even started yet Lisanna" "Natsu...would you consider being my boyfriend?" "Huh?!" he said starting to say something else but the crowd started cheering and it distracted Lisanna. ""Thank goodness" he thought relieved. As the curtain went up, he took a sip of his drink until he looked at who was on the stage. He spit out his drink and shot out of his seat. "LUCY!" he said through coughs as he looked at her smiling. "Hey Magnolia!, I'm home. I know it's been a while but I'm here and ready to sing" Her band started their instruments as she began to sing.

Avril lavigne (skater boy)  
He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
He was a skater boy  
She said, "see you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said, "see you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said, "see you later, boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
Sorry, girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough, luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said, "see you later, boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know  
I'm with the skater boy  
I said, "see you later, boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know."

Natsu couldn't look away the whole time as he stood standing during the whole song. As it ended, he detected sadness in her voice. He heard her sing enough and knew her so he knew when she was hiding something. "Thanks everyone!" she yelled to the audience after the first hour , for it was break time. She waved to everyone and went backstage. He took the chance to slip through the crowd and into the back where Lucy was sitting on a bench looking at the stars with a coffee in her hands. "Of course, she would look at the stars " he thought happily as he saw her. "Guess it was too much to hope for" she mumbled to herself. "Nice job out there" she heard. "Thanks." "If you don't mind my saying , sounded like you got said through your first song" "It brought back some painful memories" "Well the guy sounds like a fool" "You have no idea" she snapped angrily without turning. "Please leave me alone" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Nice job Luce" he said quietly as she stood up quickly hearing him. She slowly turned around and covered her mouth. "Natsuu" she cried happily. "Hey baby" She threw her arms dropping her coffee as she ran to him who embraced her with open arms. "I missed you so much Natsu!" her cried turned into sobs as he held her. "I missed you too Luce" he said warmly. "I hate being away from you but" "My mother" he said sharply cutting her off. "Huh?" "My mother..she was the reason I couldn't go, why you couldn't contact me and why you couldn't come back. She's not an issue anymore though. I stopped having any contact and whatever relationship we had on that day five years ago." "I'm so sorry Natsu" her voice full of guilt. "Psh, baby don't be sorry. I'm not. I'm completely free and free to be with whoever I choose" Surprised she said "you mean it?" "Yes, I'm still yours Lucy. Always will be" She let out a sound of joy as he chuckled and put a finger under her chin. They looked at each other as their faces got closer together until they heard people making them groan. "Hey Lucy!" "We wondered where you went too" "Whose this?" was asked as a group of guys had come walking out.

She felt his arm tighten protectively around her as she softly grabbed his arm. "It's alright baby, I promise" she said as she turned towards the guys. "Hey guys" she greeted sweetly. "You alright Lucy?" "I'm great actually" "Who is this?" asked one of them pointing to Natsu who was ready to defend Lucy if he needed too. "This is...he's my fiancee Natsu" "WHAT!" they all exclaimed surprised. Even Natsu gave her a puzzled look. "Yup, we kept the engagement a secret because we didn't want anyone to ruin it." She explained as if it were nothing. "Damn, way to think of something on the fly but I did not expect her to go with finacee..not that I mind it" he thought to himself. "Right Natsu?" she asked getting his attention. "Absolutely" he answered giving her neck a kiss before making her giggle. "It's nice to see her smile" "Yeah, you haven't smiled like that before" Blushing she said "its because I'm with my other half" Natsu's face turned a soft pink. " Oh, Natsu, meet my bandmates Gray, Jellal and Gajeel." "Nice to meet you Natsu, I know she loves you or she would not be smiling like that." said Gray. The two of them looked and smiled at each other as Gray said that until Natsu heard "Natsuuuuuu" "Oh god" he groaned as Lucy looked at him with a curious look.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's this girl I've hung out with a couple times and now she won't go away!" he complained but he put his arm across and whispered into her ear "I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise" as she slowly released his arm to where she felt his fingertips as she let go and he snuck back through the crowd quickly. "Na..oh,oh. Your Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed excited. "Yyes that's me. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" "It's Lisanna. I loved your songs. I came here with my boyfriend but he ran off somewhere" she said to Lucy turning her head back and fourth looking for Natsu. "Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere" she said cleverly laughing inside her head. "Boyfriend huh?..riiight" she thought amused as her bandmates and the girls waited for him to come back. A few minutes later, Natsu came back. "Natsu!" both went Lucy and Lisanna. "Wait, how do you know him?" snapped Lisanna. Natsu smirked as he casually walked over and put his arms around Lucy. "Lucy is my fiancée" "WHAT!, NO WAYYY" she screamed angrily. "Yep" he said as he got down on one knee holding open a box with a pink onyx ring making Lucy gasp. "Natsu, what are you doing?" "Have to make it official, so what do you say baby?" "YES!" she screamed with joy as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "No way" hissed Lisanna. "Get away from him you tramp" she had a scowl on her face glaring at the couple. "Lisanna, look we only hung out twice, I wasn't interested. I never was. I'm hers, always was. Go find someone else sweetheart. My heart is taken" Lisanna turned and stomped away as Natsu turned his back to a crying for joy Lucy.

"How did you have a ring already? "Why do you think I was gone for ten minutes. I had to go back to my car to get it..and getting through those people takes a while" "Go back..you mean you already ha" She couldn't finish her thought as Natsu looked at her warmly and said "I was going to ask you the night you left..just never got the chance...I love you Lucy" "I love you too!" She felt like her heart would burst with how much joy and happiness she felt. "There's one more thing Natsu" she said quietly dropping her voice. "Hmm, what is it?" She pulled out her phone nervously and began scrolling through pictures in her gallery until she found a picture of a little girl with pink hair. "Aww, who is that?" asked Natsu sweetly. "Mmmy daughter" she stuttered scared.

His eyes widened looking at her petrified face. "Ddd..daughter.?..Hhhooow?" He knew how babies happened, he was just baffled she had a kid. "Whose is it?" he asked eager. "Take a closer look at the picture Natsu" she said bluntly. He took a look as reality came to him then went quiet for a minute. "Is she mine? " he asked quietly as she profusely nodded her head. "Hey, hey Luce, why are you shaking?" she looked at him in amazement. "You aren't mad or anything?" "Lucy, baby no" he answered with light amusement. "I wish I could have been there for the first five years to see her and help you but no, I'm not mad. I'm the exact opposite" "You mean it?" she asked hopeful as he squeezed his arms around her. "Nothing will make me happier then being a family with you." "Oh Natsu!" she hugged him tight while he chuckled and rubbed her head in response. "What's her name Luce?" "Layla...Dragneel" "Dragneel huh?..hah..well that..nahh. thanks Lucy" "I wouldn't name her anything else" "YO, Lucy we gotta go back on" Jellal called out. "Okay!" she replied kissing Natsu. "Break a leg baby" She turned and smiled then went running up to the stage. Natsu made his way back through and stood in the crowd happy and proud as could be. "Hey everyone!" Lucy yelled happily.

She was so giddy that she couldn't contain it any longer. She took the microphone and started walking around. "I just had the best thing happen to me back stage. Sorry to all the hearts I'm about to break but I just got engaged!" she yelled out holding out her hand for a close up shot so everyone could see the ring. Everyone cheered and congratulated her. "Come on my baby, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" a light flashed over him as he turned red embarrassed. A gasp could be heard through the crowd as Lucy giggled. "Now who wants to hear me sing because my heart is ready to burst with happiness." Everyone cheered as she sang and felt that she was different from when she first got on the stage just from the smile on her face.

Finally after the show was done, she ran smack into Natsu's arms. "I'm ready whenever you are" he told her. "You don't have anything you want to grab?" "I've been away from you for five years Luce, I don't want to be away from you a second longer." "Well alright, to the hotel, wait I wonder, Natsu, is my car still at home?" "Yep, hasn't moved" "Can we go home?" she asked longing. "Let's go" he said taking her hand. "I'll catch you guys later" she told her bandmates as they waved and got on the bus. "It's almost as if nothing happened" said Lucy while they were riding. "You're a singer now Luce, don't count that out" "Your also a father" "Yeah" he said happily. "Forget all the other shit Lucy, we're together now. That's all that matters to me." She blushed and nodded in agreement. "We're home" announced Natsu as they got out and Lucy saw her car. "Well since I'm here. I might as well pack" said Natsu unlocking the door. "Really?" Lucy said surprised. "Luce , I already told you, I've been away from you long enough. I'm not staying away a second later" he said walking into their room. She looked around while he started packing up stuff. "You kept it clean, I'm surprised" said Lucy teasingly. "Jeeze Luce, I'm not a slob" He heard her hold back a laugh. "Okay..most of the time I'm not but honestly..." he surprised her stepping into the door way fast. "I didn't know when you were coming back so I wanted to keep it clean as I could for when you did" she smiled at him as he went to grab his suitcase.

"How much you got?" she asked eyeing how bulky the bag was. "Whatever I need" he answered simply. "You know I was going to wait and surprised you with this but I think this is the perfect spot" "What is it Luce?" Her face lit up as she in a very ecstatic voice said "I'm coming home Natsu" "Huh?. your already home" "No dummy" she rolled her eyes playfully as she said "Natsu, I'm staying home. I'm not going back to Europe" "Baby...are you serious?" she nodded her head as Natsu let out a yell of excitement. "Oh Lucy, this is fantastic!, but hold up, what about your band and your career?" "They already know. They are from here too so we can find a label here I'm sure..and as for Europe. It was thrilling and something I'll never forget but it isn't home..and I've spent long enough away from you too" "I love you Lucy." "I love you too" he pulled her into a loving hug. "I guess I can unpack my stuff then" "Yep but first let's go get our daughter" "Where is she?" "At the hotel" "What are we waiting for?" "They ran to his car and jumped in as she told him the directions to the hotel. Once they got there, he was anxious as hell inside but excited. He walked with her to the room as they went it. "Hey Lucy, she was great, well behaved" a woman said. "Thanks Erza, oh and this is my fiancée Natsu"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Erza. I'm Jellal's wife" "Likewise and that's cool. Seems like a nice guy" he said with a smile and a nod. "I take it you told him already" "Yup, I'm officially home to stay!. where is she?" she asked hyped up as Erza chuckled and yelled out in a kind voice "Layla, your mom is here!" A door flew open as little girl came running. "Mommy" she squeaked. "Hey baby" she said happily as Layla wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck then noticed Natsu standing behind her silent. "Mommy, who is that?" Unhooking Layla's arms from her neck, she turned so they were both facing Natsu.

In a small voice , she said "Layla..this is your daddy sweetheart. You remember those pictures I showed you?" Full of curiosity, she took a step forward as Natsu got down to the floor for her. Lucy got up to move as Natsu put a hand to stop her and let Layla do what she needed. He felt he would burst out of pure happiness but he kept a straight face. Layla was very wary but she was not afraid as she reached her hand out to touch his face. He closed his eyes feeling her fingers. "They are so soft and warm" he thought. He loved her so much already as she examined him. "Layla" Natsu opened his eyes to Lucy's voice then as if a lightbulb went off in her head, Layla screamed "DADDY!" then threw her arms around him as he melted into her and picked her up ( Fairy Tail main theme song, slow version) "Hi baby girl" he said so soft that it was almost a whisper. "I remember you now, mommy missed you so much. We can be a family now!" he looked into her eyes that were filled with happiness, joy and every other positive emotion he could think of. "I love you daddy" she cried. Everything went silent for a moment.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Your shaking" Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu, honey?" "I'm fine Luce" he said quietly as he lifted his head up making Lucy gasp. "Oh Natsu.." he stood up with Layla in his arms as he used his sleeve to wipe the tears coming down. "I'm just really happy baby" (end song) "I've never seen you cry" "I have..you just weren't there to see it." Lucy thought hard back through all their years as Natsu saw the girls turning in her head. "Lucy, stop before you hurt yourself baby. I can see you trying to wrack your brain. You haven't seen me cry because the last time I did...was the day you left." She felt her heart break. "I'm so sorry" Waving his hand, he said "it's not your fault Luce. It's not anyone's fault , well except one but anyway, I didn't tell you this to make you sad. It was just to let you know." He walked up to Lucy with Layla and put his arm around pulling her in with him and Layla. "It's all in the past now" "I love you Natsu" she said with compassion. "I love you too Lucy Dragneel" "Not yet" she teased. "Soon enough, come on, let's go home" he said still holding Layla as they walked to the car with his arm around her shoulder and her around his waist as they waved goodbye to Erza. "I'm glad your home Lucy" she told her as they walked out. "Me too" "Natsu, I just thought of something" she said suddenly. "What?" he asked getting his and Layla's attention.

"Our apartment!. We can't raise her in that. We don't have a room for her. Shit!" she freaked out as Natsu chuckled. "What's so funny?" she squeaked nervously. "Baby, relax, I have money put away in my savings that we can use to get whatever house you want. I planned for this" "Just when I thought i couldn't love you anymore than I already do, you are absolutely amazing Natsu. First you keep the apartment ready for me and my car, then the ring and no..now I find out you've been planning a house for us together as a family. I..." she couldn't finish her words as tears streamed down her face. He put a hand to her cheek as Layla did the same with a warm smile. "Are you happy mommy?" "Yes baby, very" "You don't have to cry Luce" he said as he wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home ladies" They both nodded as they piled into his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got there, they dropped their bags on the floor and took Layla into their room. After they changed into their pj's and Natsu into his boxer shorts, the girls hopped into bed. "I gotta run to the bathroom quick. I'll be right back." he said with a grin. Ten minutes went by when he came out and saw the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. Layla was in the middle of the bed while Lucy had her arms around her and they were both sound asleep. "The most important people in the universe are right there" he thought as he stepped quietly and kissed the tops of their heads making them smile which made him smile. He snuggled against Lucy. "Goodnight ladies" he whispered as he closed his eyes. He woke up the next morning to find the girls snuggled into him. "I'll definitely like getting used to this." he thought feeling grateful. "Luce, hey baby" he nudged gently as she made a noise he thought was really cute as she gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning" they both leaned over Layla and each other a kiss.

Once they pulled apart, Lucy asked "do you have to work?" "He said with a bright smile making Lucy laugh "Nope, I'm spending my whole day with you two." "Come on" he whispered taking her hand and helping her out of bed. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch where he wrapped his arms around her. "Why did you want to come out here?" she asked while snuggling into him. "Because Layla is still sleeping and i wanted to sit out here with you." "Okay" she answered satisfied. "Feels wonderful to not do anything" she said happily. "Agreed" "Mommy?, daddy?" "Out here baby" they both replied to the soft mouse like voice. Layla came slowly walking out rubbing her eyes. Before Lucy could react, Natsu was up and holding his hands out as she had a little smile on her face.

"Morning baby girl" he said sweetly. Layla put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as they both went quiet for a moment. "Daddy" she cooed. "Right here sweetheart" he told her loving as he sat them down and she cuddled right into him. Lucy could not find the words to express how she felt looking at them. She was beyond happy that Natsu stepped right into being her father and the love the two of them shared for each other already. "What?" asked Natsu. "What what?" "You were staring" said Natsu slightly amused. "Oh, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." "What were you thinking about?" he asked very curious. She blushed as she said "you and how lucky i am to have you. That Layla and I both are lucky to have you as loving father and husband...and that we both love you to the moon and beyond." "I'm not your husband just yet but I love you both too and count myself lucky to have you. I love you more than anything in the universe." He reached and put two fingers under her chin as he kissed her deeply and passionately.

She reached a hand to his face while Layla was smiling. After two minutes, they let go and cuddled with Layla between them as they turned on the tv. They had been sitting there for an hour when Natsu felt his phone buzz. "Oh, well, whose bugging me today" he joked as he saw Lucy looking at him smiling. He smiled thinking of her as he looked at his phone. As he read it, Lucy watched his face drop and turn cold. The text had no I.D but he didn't need the name to know who sent it. "Luce, take her now" she didn't question it as she scooted Layla to her. She heard him tense up with heavy breathing as he got off the couch and walked and leaned over a table. In an instant, he went from feeling joy to rage. Lucy didn't need to see what the text was but she knew Natsu and that it would take a lot to make him angry like he was right now. He began pacing furiously squeezing the phone in his hands. Seeing his rage built up more and more, she knew better but she took a chance. "Natsu" she said feeling very aware of his feelings.

" FUCKING CHRIST!" he exploded as he threw the phone down. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Lucy scolded herself in her head. He whipped his head around towards them seeing Lucy had Layla's ears covered while she watched tv. His mouth formed an O shape as he realized what he said. He slapped a hand to his mouth. "I am so sorry" he said muffled through his hand. "I know..she didn't hear" "Fucking stupid" he said then cursed himself mentally for slipping up again. Seeing him look a little calmer, Lucy looked at Layla taking her hands away from her ears and said "Layla, stay here and watch tv. Daddy and I are going to talk. "Okay mommy." she said smiling completely oblivious to what just happened which they were both thankful for. Lucy switched to a cartoon for her as she grabbed Natsu's hand and went to pick up the phone as he grabbed it. "Come on" she said calm seeing his face was still full of rage. They walked into their room where Lucy shut the door. Natsu let go and sat on the bed while Lucy came and sat next to him. "Let me see" she told him as she held her hand out. He looked at her hesitantly but then sighed handing it to her. It was not a contact in his phone but she could tell they didn't need to be by his reaction. The text read in capital letters. I SAW THE BROADCAST. SHE WILL NOT MARRY INTO THIS FAMILY! He laughed a sarcastic laugh as he said "can't even let a day go by before she has to meddle and start her shit." "You think this is her?" Lucy asked. "Yes, fucking woman can't take a hint." "Well so much for our plan..if she get's involved" Lucy said sullenly. Natsu took her hands immediately and had her look at him.. "No, no. Lucy do not let her into your head. This is exactly what this bitch wants. I am not going to let her ruin this..so" He paused making Lucy wonder what he was about to say. "Time to go make a visit" "Take me with you" she told him.

"Lucy baby, no . I can't ask you to do that" "Your not asking, I'm telling you. Take me with you. If this bitch is going to butt into our lives, then I am going to stand with you. You know I have never been afraid to defend." "Oh I know..one of the things I love about you." he said rubbing one of her cheeks. "Are you calmer now then?" Sighing, he said "yeahhh..but I'm still plenty pissed off. I am not going to let her fucking get away with this." She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Then let's go" Seeing the determination in her face, he let go of her hand as they both got up and changed into clothes as they slipped their shoes on.

Once dressed, Lucy went and snagged Layla off the couch. "What's going on mommy?" "Your going on a car trip with me and daddy." 'Hold up Luce" She froze as she started taking Layla's pajama's off. "I don't want her anywhere near Layla. We can't take her with us there. This bi...excuse me..woman does not need another thing to manipulate. No, let's find a sitter until we get back." "Okay, I'll try and call Erza and Jellal" she said as she got back to getting Layla dressed. "Are you okay daddy?" she asked noticing something off with him. He smiled and said " I'm fine baby girl" walking over and touched noses with her making her giggle. He ran his fingers through her hair as she was full of smiles and and laughter. "yeah , there is no way in hell I am letting my mother go near her. She is not taking Layla away from me again. Five years was enough. The bitch isn't going to take anything else." he thought darkly to himself but the thoughts went away as Layla jumped at him as his reflexes kicked in and he caught her. "You caught me daddy" she cheered. "Ha, yeah" he said nervously as he knew she would have hit the floor face first if he hadn't. "Alright, let's grab our shoes and get going. I'll call Erza in the car" said Lucy scooting everyone out the of the bedroom like a captain and had everyone get their shoes on. One they were out the door and into the car, Lucy called Erza and explained what was going on.

"Lucy, you sure you want to do this?" she questioned. "Yes, Erza..this woman has meddled enough. I don't want her ruining my wedding as well." "Alright, if your sure then go ahead and bring her but if you need back up at all. Don't hesitate to call me. I'm not afraid to kick anyone's ass for you." "Oh i know" she joked. "Hey Natsu?" said Erza. "Yeah?" "That goes for you too. If you need anything, call me or Jellal. We'll be there." "Thanks Erza" he said humbly. "No problem, see you guys in a few." then she hung up. "She seems like the scary type you don't want to meet in a dark corner." observed Natsu. "She is. Jellal said they first met in a boxing arena..where she kicked all the guy's butts." "Damn. Glad she's on our side then. Feels good to know we have friends like that." Lucy nodded in agreement as they drove to the hotel and got Layla out.

Once they got to the room, Erza opened the door. "Erza!" Layla cried happily as she picked her up. "Hey Layla, how are you doing this morning?" "I'm good." "That's great, go run and jump on Jellal" she said with a teasing grin as she put Layla down who took off screaming for joy as they all heard a yell from Jellal when Layla jumped on him. They all laughed while Erza stood in the doorway. "So are you guys sure you want to do this?" she asked again looking at them both for any signs of doubt. "Yes. But you don't have to worry about Lucy. I'll keep her safe." he assured her. "I'm not worried about her. I know you'll protect her. I'm worried about you" "Huh?, why me?" "Because and while it took me some time to remember, the Dragneel name is not exactly ,how do you say it, an unknown family. Your family is one of the wealthiest her" He stopped her quickly holding a hand up. "I'm going to stop you right there for just a second. I may share the name but that is not my family. As far as I'm concerned, the only thing we share is blood. Everything else is shit" "That may be true Natsu but with what I was saying, with wealth comes an awful lot of power, meaning she has connections to just about anything here. She may try to hurt you."

"I appreciate the concern Erza. I really do but I promise I'm fine. The woman can't say anything I haven't already heard. I'm a disgrace, should do more with my life, blah, blah, blah. And as for self defense, I trained a few days ago." "Well if you want, I own a gym where if you really want to learn to defend yourself, my trainers will teach you mafia moves and shit that will have you so buffed up, Lucy won't be able to take her eyes off you." she smirked as she finished. "I'll take you up on that offer Erza, thanks." "Your welcome, just be prepared cause I don't hold back." "He's not shy when it comes to self-defense and combat" said Lucy. "You guys better get going. I need to go save Jellal from that little dragon" "Dragon?" said Lucy and Natsu. "Yup. Dragneel, Dragon. Isn't that what you called him Lucy in Europe?" Natsu glanced at her curious while Lucy glared at her. "You weren't supposed to tell him that" "Haha, oops. My mistake. Must of have slipped out. Sorry." she teased as they knew she didn't feel sorry at all.

"Oh I hear Layla calling, bye guys!" she shut the door in front of them as she had a big smile on her face as she went to grab Layla. "Sooo, dragon huh?" he teased. "Shut it..I missed you okay. It made it easier for me while I was gone to call you my dragon." "Ha, Luce no need to get embarrassed baby, your face is as red as a tomato. I missed you too. I'm glad something helped." he told her kindly. "Alright, let's get this over with." He sniped with disgust as they walked to the car and started driving. "Are you really going to take Erza up on her offer at the gym?" she asked. "Yup, I think I will. If it helps keep you and Layla safe not to mention make me stronger then you bet your ass I will do it. Besides learning mafia moves sounds cool." "Alright, just want to make sure you know what your getting into. I haven't been there since I've been in Europe but from everything Jellal told me, she doesn't hold back any punches and is hard core." "Good" she looked at him partially skeptic. "Luce, if there's mafia style type training then I wouldn't expect it to be soft or easy."

"Don't worry, I could use a challenge. Few weeks and I might just kick Erza's ass. You know I'm a fast learner." "While that is true, wipe that smirk off your face. Don't get cocky because Erza is not one to underestimate or fucked with." she told him hoping he could understand the seriousness. "I got it Lucy, relax." "How long has it been since you've been back there anyway?" "Hmmm" he mumbled. "At least eight years and it has not helped her humanity. Still a cold bitch as ever." "Maybe it's because" but she was stopped from the glare Natsu gave her. "No, his death does not excuse her for being the horrible person she is. She's always been like that. Him passing away just sealed the deal." He grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly as he didn't want to take his eyes off the road.

"You'll be alright Luce. I won't let her touch you." he assured her. "I know, you didn't need to tell me. I have to say you are a lot calmer than I expected you to be." "Ha, you know me better than that Lucy. The only reason I'm calm right now is because your with me otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd be speeding and not giving a shit." As he said that, they turned the corner to a bunch of houses with a long mansion at the end of them. It had barred gates at the end of it. Natsu huffed and pressed the button to be let in. "It's me , you know that" he said aggressively as they were buzzed in and they drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the house. Before they got out, Lucy grabbed his hand pulling him back surprising him a little as he looked into her eyes. "I know your wearing a mask Natsu, please try to remain calm. I know what she does to you. Let me do the talking if need be." she insisted. He let out a breath as he said " I can't promise you that baby...but I will try my damnest to keep my rage in check." he answered kindly understanding why she was asking as they both got out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

They begrudgingly walked up to the front door. "No guards. I'm surprised." said Lucy spiteful. "Humph, her only son is coming home..she'll have them waiting inside to escort me out." his voice went high pitched as he mimicked his mother making Lucy laugh. He went to knock when they saw the door knob move as the door opened to a woman standing there. A petite woman with sharp features. Her black hair tied in a bun and shining in the sun as her pure green eyes showed no empathy or warmth. "Hello Evelyn" greeted Natsu dispassionately. "Is that really a way to greet your mother?" she said with a sharp tongue. "You lost the right to be called that when you set up the love of my life and kept her away." he answered coldly. Lucy didn't say a word but she could feel the ice-cold tension as she knew it was taking everything Natsu had to not lose it on his mother. "Lucy" she said in what might have sounded like a greeting but neither her nor Natsu were fooled.

"Don't you dare talk to her" he threatened. "Natsu..such an evil look your giving me." He didn't say anything as he felt his anger seething beneath him as Lucy grabbed his hand. Trying to keep himself under control, through gritted teeth he said "are you going to let us come inside or you going to have us stand here all day?" She hmphed as she stood aside letting Natsu and Lucy in. He walked over to a table and pulled out a chair letting Lucy sit. She was going to argue but she knew better given his mood so she accepted his offer and sat down. Natsu put his hand on the chair letting her know he was staying right there. "She is not marrying into this family" she said cold heartedly. "Cut right to the chase, hmph, you haven't changed one bit." "Natsu" His eyes side glanced at her glaring at the tone she used like she was belittling him. "She is not in our class. She is second class at best and I'm being nice when I say that. Her life career is a trashy choice because no one makes in the music industry, and"

"That's enough" he said hard. "If your father.." "DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS!" he shouted as his fuse reached its end. "YOU KNOW HE WOULD NEVER LET YOU DO THE FUCKING SHIT THAT YOU ARE DOING TO US! HE RESPECTED LUCY. DESPITE ALL THE MONEY AND EVERYTHING ELSE, HE WAS NEVER COLD AS YOU HAVE BEEN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!" Lucy got up from her chair and went in front of Natsu to hug him to distract him for a second. He put his arms around her but never took his eyes off his mother who snickered as she saw Lucy hug him. "What!" he snapped. "Really Natsu. Using her as a shield." Growling, he kept his voice low and said "the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now or something worse is because of her. I would keep my damn mouth shut if I were you and for your fucking information, she is not a shield." She turned her head not caring as Natsu said "do you even know why she got into music in the first place!"

"I don't ca" Natsu cut her off saying "It was after her parent's death after we met. The music was the only thing that helped her get through it and then after she met me, she helped me with dad's de" "Don't you dare bring that up" "I don't give a shit about what you want. SHE HELPED ME AFTER DAD DIED!. It's not like you gave a shit about him." "That's not true" "Oh really!. Ha. That's funny because I don't remember even once you being affectionate to him., saying I love you or even anything remotely to being in love with him. And don't you even think about saying I didn't understand because I did because he actually loved me!" Evelyn's face turned red as she whipped her hand up and pointed at Lucy. "This is all your fault you trampy bitch! Before you met him, Natsu never talked back or rebelled. He did what he was supposed too. He was happy." "Whhhy you" he said spiteful as Lucy turned around now with a glare on her face.

"You have no fucking idea what your son was going through. You stupid woman, you think he was happy. Nobody is happy having their life planned out for them step by step. He didn't have any real friends before he met me. The only reason people wanted to get to know him was because he was Natsu Dragneel, son of one of the wealthiest families in Magnolia. They didn't care about him, they just wanted a chance to get at your money. What you called being obedient was him trying to make things easier for his father. He didn't want to make things any harder on him because living with you sure as shit wasn't easy I'm sure. Sadly, I didn't get to come over like I wanted too in high school because Natsu and Igneel wanted to keep me away from what they called a toxic house. I can see now they meant you." "You think you can speak his"

"I wasn't done fucking talking." snapped Lucy surprising Natsu but he was proud of her. "Yes, I can say his name because I know Igneel respected me and I respected the kind man that he was and can't believe he would marry such a heartless cold person like you. Yes my career choice might be shitty but it makes me happy and I know I'm not first class but who the hell cares. Natsu and I make each other happy so whether you like it or not we are getting married. You can say whatever the fuck you want but it isn't going to change a damn thing. He also helped me with my own parent's deaths. I didn't really have any friends in school but after he became my best friend, I didn't need anyone else.

You do not know your son and you've never cared too. All you care about is having a trophy son well sorry, that's not who Natsu is and you can try to deny it all you want but I'm not wrong. I was hoping before we came here deep down in my gut that we could reconcile this but I see there's no chance of that. You're a fucking bitch through and through." Sensing she was done, Natsu put his hands on her shoulders and whispered "breathe" into her ears. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. He smiled at her as she looked at him with a loving expression. "Leave" she said bluntly making Natsu and Lucy look at her. "What?" said Natsu. " I'm talking to her Natsu, not you. Leave now, go back to where you were in Europe. Do that and I won't ruin your music career." "Did you just threaten her?" he asked very hostile as he started walking towards Evelyn. "It was not a threat, It's a fact. I can end whatever music career she has with just a few phone calls."

"Do not fucking think about picking up that phone" he spit as he eyed her phone and her. Before she could reach it, he snatched it and threw it hard against a wall smashing it. "Natsu!" she yelled angrily. "I warned you Evelyn" "I told you that I" "THAT YOUR MY MOTHER?, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!. I told you this five years ago and I'll tell you again. You and I have nothing except blood, anything further than that, you are dead. And that's what I'll tell anyone that asks. You can threaten me any way you want. I don't care but do not ever! threaten Lucy." "You think I care about my career more then my family? Unlike you, my family means everything to me. I'll go back to living like shit, but I will not give up my family." Natsu walked over and put his arm over Lucy's shoulder. "We are done here, Lucy is going to be my wife and I'm going to look into disowning myself from you. I don't want anything to do with you." He stated with finality as he began to have them walk out the door. "I know about Layla" she sneered. That made them stop dead in their tracks.

"You think I just let her got without keeping tabs on her. Oh no son, that's not how I work. The one thing I didn't expect was for the bitch to come back with that pipsqueak and now thinks she can stay." Lucy saw the rage in Natsu's eyes as she tried to stop him. "No, no, no Natsu dont!" but he was beyond reason as he launched at his mother and pinned her to a wall. He had a wild look in his eyes while his mother showed no emotion. "You stay the fuck away from my daughter. You hear me bitch. You go near her and I'll be back here and this time you won't be breathing when I leave." He stood there for a few more seconds before Lucy begged him to go as his mother showed no signs of flinching or fear. He let her up as he quickly ran to Lucy who was shaking. He gathered her in his arms and quickly walked them out the door slamming it hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning for those who have panic attacks. there will be one in this chapter.

Lucy was panicking as he got her into the car. "Ggget mmme ouuut of here" she stuttered scared. "Leaving right now" he told her putting his foot on the gas and took off. "I cant, I ccant breathe." Her body began to feel tight as sweat began pouring down her face. "Lucy!" he said concerned. He saw her lean forward with rapid breathing. He turned a corner and pulled the car over and raced over to her side , getting her out. She began to hyperventilate. He saw the fear in her eyes. Trying to get her to focus, he grabbed her face and had her look at him. "Baby, you have to breathe." "I ccaaaannnt, it hurts" she cried. Pulling her face back towards him, he looked at her with warm eyes and calmly said "yes you can" "NO, SHE'S GOING TO GO AFTER LAYLA NATSU!, SHE,AHH" "Lucy, look at me baby" he rubbed her cheeks with his hands. "You're having a panic attack, you need to breathe" "Natsuu,sssshe" He shook his head. "No baby, don't think about that. You need to breathe. Come on , take a deep breathe with me."

He still felt her heartbeat going a thousand beats a second. "I need to get her heartbeat down" he thought quickly. "Lucy, look at me baby, you trust me right?" "Mm...mmmoore thany aannnything" "You know your safe with me" She nodded her head rapidly as he said "then you know I will never let anything happen to Layla. I promise you she will not go near our daughter, or you." he sighed relived when he felt her starting to calm down. "Okay, now i need you to breathe with me alright?. One, two..that's it. There you go." He looked at her as tears bursted out and she threw her hands around his stomach. Sobbing, he put his arms around her. "Naaatsuuu" "I'm right here" he said softly. "Your alright baby" he swung her slowly side to side as she calmed down and looked up at him. "Youuuppprommmise she won't go near her" she half mumbled. "Yes , cross my heart, our daughter will be safe. You both will. You ready to try to go again?" he asked her unsure. "Yes please. I want to hold her." she pleaded.

He caringly walked her back to her seat as she slid in and buckled up. He got in and started driving. Grabbing her hand, he entangled his fingers into it , giving her a warm smile. She returned and then looked out the window. She was silent on the ride back to the hotel. Natsu squeezed her hand for comfort and while she smiled, it did not reach her eyes. He didn't know how else to comfort her as they reached the hotel and opened her door for her. He only had to knock once as Erza opened the door. Lucy smiled a thankful smile as she walked fast through the door where Layla yelled "mommy!" but barely made a step forward when Lucy scooped her up and was on her knees. "Mmommy?" Tears fell down her face as she held Layla close and started to cry as Jellal hearing her came out. Natsu's hands balled into fists seeing Lucy and the state she was in. "That fucking bitch. How dare she do this to Lucy." he thought as Erza threw her shoes on. "Let's go Natsu, now" "Huh, where are we going?" he asked confused as she pulled at his arm.

"We're going to the gym now and that's not a request. Jellal please keep an eye on them." "Will do." answered Jellal as her and Natsu went outside. "Erza" "No, save it Natsu, I know that look. I've seen it enough times so we are going to the gym where you can let it out." Not arguing, he followed Erza into her car and drove with her. Once they got there, he followed her. "Wow, you own this?" he asked impressed. "Yup. Figured people needed a place where they could learn how to defend themselves and work out as well." He looked around as he saw a huge open space with a boxing ring, fighting area with mats, punching bags, some typical workout machines but that seemed to be in a different part of the gym. He was interested in one part that had a door but couldn't see what was on the other side. He went to look before Erza grabbed his shoulder. "Your not ready" she stated. "What the hell, how do you know?" he snapped feeling insulted. "Because you are far too angry right now but come on that is not why I brought you here. You can sight see later." she told him shoving him forward onto the mats.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked demanding to know. "Giving you a chance, Mccain, come over here" A man with average height but was built up in the arm and shoulder department came over. Natsu could see he was strong in the ab department without him having to lift his shirt. "Got a newbie Erza?" he asked. "Yep but today is just a release day for him. He needs to get some stuff out." she explained. "Well no better place than here" said Mccain as he wrapped his hands. Natsu did the same. "Everyone back up and give them space" she ordered to everyone watching as they stepped away from the mat leaving Natsu and Mccain standing there. "Go Natsu" she said frank. She stood back and crossed her arms as Natsu raised his. Mccain didn't give him a chance as he launched for him. He barely had time to move when a fist impacted his face knocking him to the ground. "Come on kid, Erza wouldn't bring you here if she didn't see something so come on" he encouraged as Natsu got to his feet and threw a hand at him but Mccain caught it easily throwing Natsu to the ground.

"What are you doing Natsu?" thought Erza. "Get up and fight." Just by looking , she knew something was off. "Natsu!, quit this shit." she snapped making him and Mccain turn their heads. She walked over to a table to grab something and walked back over as Natsu saw what she grabbed. "Your relieved Mccain." she told him. "Everyone leave...now" she said quietly but adamantly. "Yes ma'am" they all responded as Natsu saw from the looks on their faces that it was a bad idea to question or disobey her. Natsu was very wary of the fighting gloves she put on her hands as she got into a fighting stance. "Come at me" she ordered. "What?" he questioned. "You heard me, I said come at me now do it!" He wrenched his arm back and shoved it forward as she turned and dodged it. "Natsu, stop it." "Stop what?" he said in a low voice. "Whatever the fuck your trying to hide, that is why I brought you here, to let it out. Quit screwing around and hit me damn it or we're done." Natsu gave her a defiant look while she had an unreadable expression on hers. "Do you want to put Lucy in danger?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he said irritated. "That's exactly what your going to do if you don't quit your crap , now HIT ME!" she screamed as Natsu launched at her angrily. He used his right foot to try to hit her side but she blocked it. Furious, he tried to punch her right in the face but she grabbed his arm and jabbed him in the stomach with her hand knocking him to the floor. He jumped to his feet as flashes of Lucy came to his head. Flashes of her panic attack came flying to his head. "No...no please" he cried out putting a hand to his head as Erza motioned with her hands to come at her. Yelling in frustration, he launched his whole body at her as she swiftly moved to go behind him and punch him in the back causing him to fall to his knees. "No!, god damn it." he yelled as he started punching the mat but wasn't looking at her. He punched it over and over as Erza got down in front of him and grabbed his shoulders firmly. "Natsu, stop" she said in a kind voice. He kept going until she placed a hand on top of him making him look up at her. She had a warm, caring smile on her face as he stopped and sat back on his knees.

"Natsu" He bowed his head to the floor with his fists out as tears started to come down his face. "I...I don't know what to do Erza" he cried out. "What happened at your mothers?" she asked him. "That fucking bitch..she had a tail on Lucy the whole time she was in Europe then threatened she would end Lucy's career singing if she didn't go back. I told her that I'm going to disown her." he answered still not looking up. "Go on. I saw the look on her face and how she ran to Layla. I know there's more" He lifted his head up as Erza saw the tears falling. "Sshe. the damn woman as we were leaving told us she knew about Layla the whole time. She's threatening to do something to both of them now that she knows Lucy is going to stay here..but she has no fucking clue what she did to Lucy." Erza felt his rage built back up in his eyes as his fists started to shake. "The reason Lucy ran...she had a panick attack as we left Evelyn's house." "Evelyn huh?, no mo" He cut her off harshly "THAT WOMAN IS NO MOTHER OF MINE! SHE HAS NO FUCKING CLUE THE FEAR THAT LUCY FELT!" he screamed. "Lucy was terrified in the car. I could see it in her eyes. The panic, the worry. It took me a good few minutes just to calm her down to get her back in the car. Ssshe had no idea how much I wanted to go back." "Go back where?" asked Erza. "To the house, she even tried to warn me before we went in not to lose it and if we should turn around. I told her no but goddamn it, she knows me and that I wouldn't show her what I felt."

"She was trying to protect you" Erza said sympathetically. "She wasn't supposed too!" he yelled "If..ifff it wasn't for her at that moment at the car..." "But you didn't" "I don't know how to protect her Erza!. She's the only reason I don't lose control and now Layla is in all this. If I lose them, I don't know what I'm going to do." He brought his head back down as he was surprised when he felt arms hugging around him. "You aren't alone in this Natsu. I promise you that. Jellal and I will not let anything happen to the two of them or to you. You guys are family and we protect our own." He looked up at her with sadness as she gently touched his cheek. "We will get through this together" "Thank you Erza" he said.

They were both sweating their asses off as Erza helped Natsu to his feet. "Go shower up, there's showers in the back and then we'll go." she told him as she pointed her arm to where the showers were. "Uhh, Erza, I don't have any extra clothes with me." "I'll get you some clothes from the back. There's usually some hanging around for those who forget to bring some." She turned and caught Natsu giving her a warm smile. "Sorry" he said after standing there for a minute. Erza brought a hand to her face letting out a small laugh. "Go on, you'll freeze if you don't" she told him lightly. He turned as she watched his back leaving before she went to rinse off. Once they were cleaned up and Natsu changed into the t-shirt and sweats left for him, he went out to meet Erza and they went back to the hotel.

"Are you going to be okay now?" she asked concerned. "No, I won't be until I know that bitch won't be able to come after us again." His voice calmer but she heard the bitterness behind it. "Are you going to tell Lucy about what your feeling?" He went silent for a few moments. "Natsu?" "No, she's scared enough as it is. My telling her how I feel is only going to make her feel worse..I would appreciate if you didn't tell her either." he said honestly. " I won't say a word. Just know that you can't keep your feelings buried. You said she knows you better than anyone. That means she will eventually find out what your hiding." He sighed depressingly as he said " I know, believe me. Just want to save her from as pain as I can." "You know I may not have known you very long as I've know Lucy for the five years Jellal has been singing with her but I can tell that you love her very much." "More than anything" he replied. Her fingers tensed up on the wheel as she asked bluntly "would you give up your life for her?" "Without a second thought. For her and Layla..why are you asking?" he asked eyeing her. (Kizuna Fairy tail soundtrack Vol.2)

"Because there's a chance it could very well happen with your mother being the power hungry woman that she is...and I wanted to find out if you were lying but with what you told me just now and the gym, there's no way a son like the one your mother wants who cares about his image,and money would be selfless and love the way you do with your soon to be wife and child."(end song) "She's lucky to have you too. I can tell that you would go to extraordinary lengths to protect her." he admired. "All of you" "Huh?" "Don't leave yourself out Natsu. I'll go to the same lengths to protect you too, not just Lucy and Layla." "Thank you Erza." he said humbly. "Your welcome."

They got back to the hotel as Natsu took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car with Erza and took the elevator up. He was nervous as they got closer. "She was a mess when we left..I hope she was able to calm down some." he thought anxiously and worried as Erza unlocked the door and they went in. "Daddy!" Natsu was greeted by Layla running at him as he put a smile on his face and picked her up. "Heyy baby girl. How are you?" "I'm great!" she answered cheerfully as she said "Jellal and I made cookies" "That's wonderful Layla" he said as she had great big smile on her face when he caught sight of Lucy. She was sitting there with a discouraging look on her face when she seemed to notice Natsu and turn her head towards him. Erza saw this and took the chance to say "Layla, sweetie, show me those cookies you made" holding her hands out for her to jump into.

As Layla jumped, she saw Natsu mouth thank you to her as she slightly nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Lucy slowly stood up and walked towards him. "Lucy" he said softly as she slipped her arms through his and put them up his back. He put his around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers as they both closed their eyes for a minute. "Luc" "Don't talk..please" she said emotionally as tears started to come down making him wrap his arms around her tighter while she gripped at his back. "Baby, it's going to be okay. I promise" he told her trying to convince her as much as she could without letting his own emotions get in the way. "Not until she is gone..it will never be okay until she is gone." Natsu didn't know what to say because he knew she was right and that they weren't safe until his mother was out of their lives for good. "Why don't you guys come stay at our house?" asked Erza trying to ease their tension.

"But I ..uhhh" Letting out a laugh, Erza went "Natsu , did you honestly think we lived here?, No I assure you we have a house." "But Jellal.." "Yes, when he goes out, we stay at a hotel but we don't live here, I assure there is whole bedroom at our house waiting for you guys." "But Gray and Gajeel" chimed in Lucy. "They are already at their homes" said Jellal as he came over with Layla. "Since we aren't going back to Europe, I told them there's no point in them staying at the hotel anymore and to go home. Besides our stay here was about up so this works out." Lucy turned away as Jellal said "did i say something wrong?"

"Luce, baby what is it?" asked Natsu worried. Lucy turned her face backwards towards Jellal while still leaning into Natsu as he started rubbing her back soothingly. "Jellal, I need to tell you something." "What is it?" he asked. "Natsu's mmmom...sssh" Erza and Natsu both saw as she struggled with her words but they gave each other a look knowing what she was trying to tell him. "Lucy, whatever it is, I swear it's okay, you can tell me" he assured her. "Sssshee told me that If I...I didn't go back to Europe then she..she would dessstroy my mmusic career" Jellal's eyes widened as Lucy continued but Erza and Natsu both had spiteful looks on their faces. "Iii.. told her I didn't care and thatt I would go back to being nothing than go back to Europe." She started sobbing hard as they all gave her sympathetic faces. "Iiii . dddiddn't think about you guys in the band. I'M SO SORRY!" she screamed out as her legs gave out and she dropped to her knees with Natsu right there. "Lucy..I.." Jellal stuttered as Natsu gave him a look to watch what he said as it could make Lucy feel worse.

Taking a breathe, Jellal had a softness in his voice as he said "Lucy, look at me (inishie no Mahou Fairy Tail soundtrack Vol.3) Gently nudging her, she looked up at Natsu with bloodshot teary eyes as he nodded his head towards Jellal letting her know it was alright. She sniffled and turned her head towards him and in a compassionate voice he said "Lucy, If it means you must leave your family then I speak for all the guys when I say we don't care about the music. We are not going to take you away from your child and your husband all just to have a spot in the industry. No, music be damned. You have nothing to apologize for. Gray, Gajeel and I would have done the same in your place. Your home for good Lucy, I promise." "Thank you!" she cried out as she cried into Natsu's arms as him and Erza both gave Jellal thankful smiles. (End song)


	9. Chapter 9

After a few more minutes after Lucy felt she couldn't cry anymore, Layla came over to them and wrapped her arms around Lucy. "It will be okay mommy. You don't have to cry, daddy will keep us safe." she whispered but Natsu heard as she turned towards him giving him a confident toothy grin while he wrapped his arms around them both closing his eyes and said "yes I will" then the girls hugged him tightly. "I wont let anything happen to either of you" he swore. "Thank you baby" Lucy said kissing the top of Layla's head and looked up at Natsu with an optimistic smile. "Let's get you guys out of here alright?" asked Jellal as they all nodded their heads. Layla stood up as Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's arms gently bringing her up off the floor. "Come on guys" said Erza as they followed her out the door with Jellal right behind them. Layla walked in front of Natsu and Lucy while he had his arm around Lucy making sure she didn't fall since she was not in the state of mind to pay attention where she was walking. "Follow behind us Natsu" said Erza once they got to the parking lot. He nodded his head as he took Lucy and Layla to his car and had them get in.

Once they pulled up to her house, Natsu was pleased when he saw it was nothing big and fancy. There were four rooms he saw once they were inside but it wasn't huge and immaculate. It felt very much like a warm, caring home. He saw pictures of Erza and Jellal in multiple places around the house. Some of them individual but then he saw pictures of them together. "I can't wait to get pictures like that with Lucy" he thought happily as he saw wedding pictures getting him more fired up then ever for his wedding day. Erza was wearing a short white dress and a veil with some white combat boots while Jellal was in a dark blue suit while they were standing on a patio. "Our day is coming Lucy, just you wait." he thought to himself positively as he looked at Lucy who looked exhausted. "Erza, where is the guest room?" Natsu asked. "On the right, second one" she told him. He turned towards Lucy, putting a hand to her cheek as he kissed her forehead. "Go onto bed Lucy. Your exhausted." She nodded her head as she walked towards the room but stopped right at the doorway and said "I love you Natsu" "I love you too baby. Goodnight" he said lovingly watching her go in and shut the door.

"Daddy, where did mommy go?" Layla asked. "Mommy has had a very long day baby girl so she's going to sleep" "Okay. I hope mommy doesn't get sad like she used too." said Layla with a sad look in her eyes. "Huh?" said the other three as Natsu sat up on the couch with her on his lap. "Layla, what are you talking about honey?" asked Natsu immediately. "Mommy...she used to get sad like this.." Natsu looked up at Jellal as he regretfully nodded his head in agreement as he looked back towards Layla. "Mommy used to be sad like this a lot. I saw whenever she looked at pictures of you, she would get the same face. She would hide it away when she thought I wasn't looking." Natsu felt himself getting pissed off again when he took a deep breath reigning it in. "When mommy saw you, she was so happy, me too. I got to meet you daddy!" her voice perked up making him smile but it was only for a second as he watched her face go back down.

"I don't want to go back to being sad" Natsu's hands balled into fists as he watched small tears come down her face. "Don't let that mean lady take us away daddy please" she cried putting her hands to her face. Calmly as he could , he took her hands away from her face and she looked up at him as he said in a direct but kind voice "she won't take you two anywhere, I promise." she nodded her head as she laid herself against him softly crying. "I'll be damned if anyone tries to take you both away. I just got you back. There's no way in hell anyone is going to touch you" he thought determined as he looked at the other two and knew they felt the exact same way as Natsu tightened his grip around Layla letting her cry. She cried until she fell asleep in Natsu's arms where he very carefully laid her against his shoulder placing an hand behind her head. "Going to get this little one to bed" whispered Natsu as he waved at the other two.

"Goodnight Natsu" said Erza in a very hushed voice. He smirked at her as he quietly opened the door so as not to wake Lucy or Layla up. He sat her down in the middle of the bed between him and Lucy then crashed down on his stomach onto the bed with his face planted right in the middle of the pillow. "I'm freaking exhausted" he moaned in his head until he turned and faced the girls and smiled. He gracefully pulled hair out of Lucy's face. "but it's all worth it for these two, exhausted or not." he thought as sleep overcame him and he was out with arm over the two girls. The next morning Natsu woke up as he looked loving at Lucy who showed no signs of waking up at any point soon. "Sleep as long as you want baby" he said quietly. He looked down and saw Layla rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes bright eyed and bushy tailed and was about to say something when Natsu quickly put a finger over her lips smiling and pointing to Lucy.

She giggled understanding what he meant. Letting her sleep and just in boxer short, he threw on a shirt and grabbed Layla's hand as they walked out and he shut the door. "Morning you two" greeted Erza who was in a night shirt and shorts with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Hey" said Natsu sleepily as he and Layla sat on chairs next to their counter. He was appreciative when he saw Erza slide a cup of coffee towards him. "Hmm, thanks Erza" "Figured you were going to need it" "Ha, thanks" he said amused. "Where's Jellal this morning?" "He's at the gym working out" "Really?, what time is it?" "It's nine but he goes in early which he's allowed to do since we own it." she said with a laugh. "You ready to go back?" she asked him. "I don't know" he told her. "Natsu, I saw you, you may not have been able to hit but that was only because you were unfocused but you are a force to be reckoned with. If you give me time to work with you then when I'm done with you, you will be unstoppable." She said firmly without hesitation or doubt. "You really have a high opinion of me" "It's not opinion, it's a fact. You said so yourself that you work out and I can tell just by looking at you, you aren't weak in any capacity. Just give me time to help you control your rage."

"Alright Erza" he replied with a smirk as he held his hand out. "You've got a deal" he confirmed as they shook each other's hands. "I look forward to it" she said with a sly smile. "Daddy" Layla called getting his attention as she poked him. "What's up baby girl?" She whispered "I'm hungry" "Oh Erza, do you have cereal?" "We most certainly do" she answered happily as she got up and Natsu went to her cupboards. "Hey Erza...where are your bowls?" he asked realizing as he went up that he had no clue where anything was. She laughed as she opened the one right in front of him making him feel dumb. He shook his head amused at himself. Hearing Erza laugh made him laugh in return as they both did for a couple minutes while Layla smiled happy as she could be. "Felt nice to laugh" he said brightly once they were done. "Agreed" Erza replied as she handed Natsu the cereal then he poured it. He didn't have to go far for the fridge as he went and pulled out milk for her cereal then put it back. He set the bowl down in front of her as Erza handed her a spoon while Natsu ran his hand through her hair messing it up. They both smiled watching Layla eat. "Layla, sweetheart, why did you whisper that you were hungry. You know you don't have to do that" asked Erza.

"I didn't want to be rude and say something without asking. "Layla, baby girl. You were hungry, there's no need to be shy about that. Who on earth told you something like that" asked Natsu. They both watched as Layla's smile was slowly replaced with a frown as she looked down onto the counter getting their attentions. "Layla, look at me" he told her seriously but not harshly. "Who told you that honey?" he asked concerned, his voice lightened up as he didn't want to scare her. "Tttthe lady" she said stuttering freaking Natsu and Erza how afraid she sounded. "Layla, what lady?" asked Erza. Layla shut her eyes tightly as she said " the lady mmmommy and ddddaddy ssaw" Her eyes flew open as she snapped her head around to Natsu who had gone eerily silent. "Ddddaddy" she stuttered as she watched him drop his cup and it shattered. "GODDAMNIT!" he screamed making Layla jump and flinch as he jumped out of his seat.

His hands were balled up as his breathing turned rapid, the rage growing inside him. "Natsu" Erza called as he whipped his head around angrily. She had her hands around Layla protectively as she clung to Erza. "Layla" he said guility as he ran into his room quick to grab his pants and shoes and ran out the front door. Erza and Layla ran after him as he got into his car. "Daddy!" "Natsu!" they yelled out to him but he wasn't listening as he sped down the road. He sped as fast as he could not giving a damn if he was speeding or not. "She's going to pay" he thought darkly as he drove. As he got to his mother, he didn't bother turning off the car as he ran to the doors and busted through them. "WHERE ARE YOU,YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he roared as his rage was pouring out of him. He heard footsteps as he ran to the living room to see her coming in from outside. "Natsu, what's got you so on edge. I thought you were done with me." "Don't you fucking act coy with me, when the hell did you meet with Layla?" he said glaring at her.

"Oh, how did you find out?" "I'm her father!, did you really expect her to keep that from me?, how the hell did you meet her?" "Hmph you were a disappointment after you met Lucy and she's a tramp. I thought I could do better with my granddaughter and honestly Natsu, you don't think I knew when Lucy wasn't watching her. "SHE IS NOT YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!, YOU ARE NOTHING TO HER" "Natsu" she said coy. "NO, I told you the next time I came here that you wouldn't be breathing the next time I left. YOUR GONNA PAY! "he screamed as he came for her when he felt two massive guards grab ahold of him pulling him back. "You fucking wench, you think these guards can protect you" he snapped. "No but I think four of them will do" she said with a wicked smile as more guards came in dragging Natsu out as he screamed at the top of his lungs. They threw him to the ground as Natsu got back up and launched himself at them only to have two of them hold him as the other two started beating on him.

Natsu didn't say anything as they beat him and threw him to his car when they were done. Angry, bitter and barely able to stand, he pushed himself to his car and made his way back to Erza's house. "Stay here Layla" Erza insisted once she heard him pull up. She jumped off the couch as Layla stayed there. Throwing open the door , she ran to catch Natsu who nearly fell getting out of the car. Her hands were shaking at the shape he was in. He had bruises all over his face, his nose was bleeding, his knuckles were red and she didn't want to think about what was under his shirt. "My god, Natsu" she said sympathetically as she threw his arm over her shoulder to help him get in the house. "Daddy!" Layla yelled as she saw them come through the door. "No..nnoo baby girl" he mumbled weakly as Lucy who had just woken up had come out of the room. She stopped dead as she looked at Natsu and Erza as he collapsed onto the floor in front of her. "NATSUUUU" she screamed


	10. Chapter 10

She ran over to him as she dropped to the floor beside him turning him over so his head was on her lap. Freaking out, her hands started to shake as they ran softly down Natsu's face while she looked at his injuries. "What the hell happened?" she yelled looking directly at Erza who didn't answer. Directing her attention back towards Natsu, anxiety tears started to fall. She put her arms over him as she cried not knowing what else to do. "Lucy, let's get him to the one of the bedrooms" Erza said trying to refocus Lucy's attention as she shook her head yes. She sniffled and grabbed his arms while Erza grabbed his legs. "We need to make this fast. When he wakes up, he's going to be in a lot of pain." She explained to Lucy as they carried him to the bedroom. Once they laid him down, Lucy went and sat at his side. "Natsu baby, what the hell were you doing?" she asked him quietly. "Itssss mmmy fffault" Lucy and Erza turned their heads to see Layla standing there with her hands to her face with tears streaming down it. "I'm so sorry daddy" she cried.

"Nnoo" they heard weakly as Layla slowly walked over and got into Lucy's lap as her and Erza looked at Natsu. They gasped when his eyes opened partially. Raising his hand, he grabbed Layla's and shook his head back and forth. "NnnotyourfaultLayla" he mumbled but they were barely able to hear it. "Daddy" she cried laying her head on his stomach as he rubbed her head. He looked up at Lucy when he closed his eyes. "Natsu" she was cut off quickly as he let out a yell of pain. "Natsu!" she attempted to go forward to him but Erza gave her a look telling her not to so she backed off. Erza just had to take one look to tell he was trying not to scream with how much pain he was in. "What do we do Erza?" Lucy asked freaking out.. "I'm calling my private doctor, she will be here soon." she said frank. "A private doctor? ,Erza what do you do that you have one of those?" she asked. "I'll explain later" she told her quickly as she pulled out her phone and called someone. "She'll be here in a few minutes" said Erza once she hung up. "Your doctor lives that close?" Lucy asked surprised. "Yup, come on, we have to try to keep him comfortable until she gets here" "Hhow do we do that?" she asked nervously geuninely not knowing how to comfort him in the pain she saw he was in.

"Lu...cy" Erza smiled and said " I think you have your answer" as Lucy sat herself on the bed and took his hand laying her head on his shoulder. He squeezed it as she sat there. She reached up and rubbed Layla's back letting her know she was there as Layla turned her head towards them. "Hello, Erza?" a voice called out. "In here Jellal" she responded as Jellal walked in and stopped dead center once he reached the room. "What the hell happened?" he said bitterly. Erza took his hand and led him out of the room back towards the kitchen. Lucy couldn't hear them except when she heard Jellal yell out "that dumbass!" and "he shouldn't have done that by himself" She looked back at Natsu and thought "what did you go and do my dragon?" until she heard Jellal say something getting her attention. "Might be time to get your old gang involved." making her eyes widen. "Old gang?" but she didn't hear anymore as they came walking back into the room only to have the doorbell ring. "It's open" said Erza as the door opened and shut as what Lucy thought must have been in her twenties a young girl with blue hair and black bag had come in.

"What's happened Erza?" she asked in sweet voice. Erza pointed her head towards Natsu as the girl walked over. "My name is Wendy, is this your husband?" she asked Lucy kindly. "My fiancée ,pplease can you help him?" she asked desperately. " I will try my best, I promise. I am going to need you to get up okay?. So I can fully look at him. Lucy nodded and got up as Wendy set her black bag on the bed and unzipped it. "Layla, come on baby" she said calm as she could picking her up off Natsu and setting her on the floor. "Come on let's find something on the tv" she said as she gently took her hand and led her out of the room as Layla turned her head to look at Natsu. "Sssorry daddy" she whispered.

Lucy looked at her heartbroken as she didn't look up but followed Lucy to the couch and sat on it as Lucy channel surfed until she found something about a blue cat. "Stay here Layla, okay baby?" she asked hoping to get her attention but Layla just nodded looking at the tv. "This is not your fault sweetheart" she thought as she walked back to Erza and Jellal. They watched as Wendy had a conflicted sad face as she slowly lifted Natsu's shirt up. Lucy let out a gasp as Erza caught her before she fell forward. Standing in Erza's arms, she began to shake as she looked at the state Natsu was in. His body had deep black and purple bruises all over it as she saw the outline of his ribs sticking out. "Oh my god, Natsu!" she yelled emotional as Erza held held her not letting her fall to her knees. "What the hell happened!" "Come on Lucy" she told her as they heard Natsu yell in pain. "Come on..it's only going to get worse and I know he won't want you to see him like this" said Erza pushing Lucy out gently. She whipped her head around to Natsu who was yelling out hurting everything inside her as she succumbed to Erza and walked out with her. "Jellal is going to stay to watch over him but he is good hands with Wendy, I promise." she assured in a confident voice as Lucy sat down.

Erza put on a pot of water. "Erza do you know what happened?" she questioned. "Don't you dare lie to me." "It's not my place to say, that is something you need to ask Natsu. I know why he did it but as for what happened, I honestly have no clue." Lucy gave her an unsatisfied look but Lucy could tell from the look Erza was giving her that she would get nothing else from her. The pot of water went off as Erza reached into her cupboards for a cup and packet of something. Lucy couldn't see but when Erza turned around, she held a cup in her hands and placed it down in front of her. "Tea. calm your nerves a little. I'm sure they are going crazy right now." she said nicely. "Thanks Erza, can you explain something to me now?" "What?" "How your able to get a private doctor and I heard you and Jellal earlier when he said something about your old gang" She smirked as she closed her eyes and let out a breath. "You heard that did you?. yeah Jellal doesn't always know how to keep his voice down" Erza looked and saw in Lucy's eyes that she was determined to get answers and wouldn't take no for an answer.

She went and took the seat next to Lucy. "Alright, well since you really want to know. I've been a fighter pretty much my entire life. When I was little, my parents passed away and I don't have any other relatives so I was on the street. It's not pretty. I had to fight for everything I wanted. Food, clothes" Erza paused to see if she lost Lucy's attention but she could see Lucy was adamantly focused on her so she continued "I got into some really shitty spots as a teenager, almost got me a couple times but I managed to get away. When I was about 17 , a group of people found me scraping with a bunch of boys." Lucy gasped as Erza's expression went dark. "I beat the shit out of them. They were after my food and I wasn't going to let them have it." "Who was the group that found you?" she asked wanting to know. "It was a mafia group." she said blunt. "Hmm, your taking this a lot more comfortable then I thought you would." said Erza shocked. "Jellal told me you were a hell of a fighter to take on a group of full grown guys and kick their asses. After hearing that, this doesn't surprise me..and everything that has happened in the last few days and now Natsu. No if anything, it's relieving to know your strong." she answered with a dark smile.

Erza felt horrible looking at her face and everything she had endured when all she wanted was to have a life with Natsu and their daughter. "Erza?" "Huh?" she said coming back to reality. "Can you please continue?" "Yes, sorry, the group came up to me after I was done and asked if I wanted to join. At the time, the last thing I expected was a cold hearted mafia asking me to join them..but the leaser who asked me. He had kind eyes ..I never thought I would see that. So I said yes. After that, they took me in and took care of me. They fed me, clothed me, taught me school and how to defend myself. I didn't go out shooting people if your thinking that. No, they made sure I knew how to use a gun and moves to defend myself. We had a private doctor because sometimes some of our members got into a bad brawl and we couldn't have the police involved so we got Wendy. She didn't mind. Our mafia didn't attack ruthlessly. We went after those who were in the wrong like sex trafficking, child kidnappings, sometime turf wars but we never just attacked people. I've killed but only those who deserved it. When I was old enough, It was time for me to leave but they always told me to come back if I need them. I don't do anything illegal just so you know. That gym is one hundred percent legally mine. I opened it a few years ago after I met Jellal, which I trust he told you how we met." Lucy nodded her head confirming.

"I opened it incase people here really want to know how to defend themselves..and to see who would fit in our mafia." "Really?" Lucy asked eagerly. "Yes" she said firmly. "We take our choices seriously. That crew that you heard me and Jellal talk about..that was my mafia group." "You think they can help Natsu?" Erza smiled as she nodded and said "yes." "Thank you for telling me Erza" she said earnest. "Your welcome, your family and I don't say that lightly." Lucy felt her cheeks go pink as Erza came and hugged her. "Natsu will be fine" she assured.

Releasing her, her and Lucy saw Wendy come out with a disappointed look her face. "Is he alright?" Lucy asked frantic. "Calm down Lucy" said Erza putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wendy, how bad is he?" asked Erza calmly. "It's not good. He's in for a rough road to recovery Erza. He's got a broken rib, punctured lung..you saw the severe bruising." Lucy just wanted to fall to the floor as every word that came out of Wendy's mouth made her heart tighten up. They both saw Wendy was hesitant to say one more thing. "Wendy...what is it?" asked Erza. "He's got an orbital socked fracture in his left eye." " does that mmean? Lucy said trembling. "It means without proper care, he could lose vision in that eye." she stated matter of factly. Lucy grabbed hold of a chair to keep her balance as Erza walked up to Wendy.

"I gave him some meds to help with the pain but when they wear off, he needs to stay put until he heals." "I...i understand" mumbled Lucy. "Let me walk you out" Erza said kindly. Wendy nodded and walked towards the door with her. "Thanks for coming to check on him" said Erza. "Oh you know I'll always come if you need something. Mafia or not..I am sorry for her though. I didn't mean to give you such hard news." Erza smiled as she said "her name is Lucy. That's Natsu Dragneel's fiancée." "I thought he looked familiar." "Don't make any comparisons to his relatives. He's nothing like that" she explained. As she walked away, Wendy turned and said " I already knew that Erza, or he wouldn't be here." then she left as Erza closed the door and walked back but Lucy had gone back into the bedroom. She very quietly sat on the end of the bed and nodded towards Jellal. "Lu..ce" she barely heard but she did as she saw Natsu with his one good eye look at her and reach his hand out. She stood up slowly and walked over as she put his hand to her cheek while he rubbed it with his thumb. "Hhhey...don't cry baby" he said wiping the tear that was dripping down her cheek. "Sorrry...just got really scared." she answered, her voice slightly high pitched. " " "I'll go grab her" said Lucy as she walked out and returned a minute later.

She walked over and lifted Layla onto the bed. Erza motioned towards Jellal who got the message leaving them alone. "Daddy" Layla said quietly but happily. "Hhi baby girl..." Hearing how weak he sounded made Layla heartbroken but Natsu saw it all over her face as he put two fingers under chin having her look up as he said "Layyyla..thisss..hmmm" he sucked in his breath as he winced in pain for a second but after a minute, he was alright as he saw Lucy and Layla's bodies relax themselves. "Listen baby girl..this isss not your fffault. None of this , what happened to me is on you okay?" He looked at her skeptical as he said "Layla..do you hheaar me?" She firmly nodded her head that time as she snuggled up against him and Lucy on his other side but she was very careful not to lean on his sides. "Babby, ccome here" "But Natsu, your in" "Jusst shut uup and get over here" he demanded pulling her into him making him grunt but he didn't care as he put his arm around Lucy. She wanted to ask him how the hell he got beat up but decided against it as she saw he could barely move let alone talk. "Lu..cy?" "What is it?" she asked tenderly. "Sstay with me" She put her head on his shoulder as she said firmly "I'm not going anywhere." "I'm not going to let you go through this alone" she thought as she carefully wrapped her hands around his arm and squeezed. She smiled and looked at him who had fallen back asleep. "Mommy?" "Shhh, just get some sleep baby girl" she whispered as Layla laid her head back down on Natsu whose arm was still around her.

Erza and Jellal discreetly peeked around the corner and smiled seeing them all asleep. After they peeked in on them, they turned and went on the couch. Erza rested her head on Jellal's chest as he put an arm around her. "So what now Erza?. This is not going to go away especially not after what Natsu just did." he turned towards her to see her contemplating hard as he could see it in her eyes. "I'm going to ask him." "You sure he is ready?" he asked curious. "Obviously not now, not with the condition he's in but I think once he's healed, I will ask him. He would fit right in. He's got a fire in him. You can tell looking at him. The motivation he has to protect those two girls, to grow stronger for himself. I think he would be perfect for it." "Well all this very true ,Erza..." "What?" she said wanting him to finish. "Has he ever shot a gun?. He's a damn hothead but would he be up to killing someone if it ever came to that." She turned her head and Jellal felt how serious she was as she looked at him and said "he was going to kill his mother. You didn't see it but I did." Natsu's face back to her mind as she continued "the rage that I felt come off him..there was no hiding what he felt at that moment no matter how much you tried. He was going to kill her Jellal and he didn't care." "Alright, I get it" he said holding his hands up.

"Don't kill me" he said lightly. Her face softened up and she smirked as she laid back against him and closed her eyes while he rubbed her cheek. "Is Lucy going to be alright?" he asked genuinely worried. "She'll be fine. I have a feeling Evelyn has no clue who she's fucking with yet" she said with a confident smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy and Layla came out a few hours later as Erza and Jellal were still hanging out on the couch. "Hey guys" greeted Jellal as the girls waved at him. "Natsu still out huh?" "Yeahh..I think he's out for the night. Those pain meds knocked him right out. "Good, he needs it" said Erza. "Can we join you?" asked Lucy. "Oh, I'm sorry, of course" said Erza quickly shoving Jellal over. "Heyy" he said amused as Erza pushed him to the end letting Lucy and Layla sit down. "I wasn't trying to start anything , I swear Jellal" Lucy said sounding happy. "Glad to see her smiling" thought Erza and Jellal. "Mommy, I'm hungry" complained Layla. Lucy turned to Erza to say something as Erza stopped her and said "you can make whatever you want." Lucy gave her a thankful smile as she got up and started looking in the cupboards until she found a pasta that she could make for Layla. After thirty minutes, she called Layla to the counter. She got up and struggled some getting into the chair but she did it with an accomplished smile on her face as Lucy giggled and handed Layla her food.

"Hey Lucy" said Erza. "Hmm, what is it?" "How would you feel joining the gym and taking self-defense classes?" Are you serious?" Erza nodded her head as Lucy in a clear voice said "yes I'll do it. I'm not sure yet why Natsu did what he did but I know he did it for a good reason. I don't want him to think he has to be the only one to fight for this family. I want to do my part as well. This bitch..don't repeat that Layla.. she's not going to keep threatening my family. If you have a way of making me stronger than please teach me." "We will start tomorrow if you want. Jellal can stay here to watch over Natsu and Layla."

"You want to start that soon?" Lucy asked surprised. "Trust me, It's a good thing..plus you'll have a better handle on Natsu when he wakes up." Lucy looked at her with eyebrows raised as Erza said lightly "Lucy, come on. I know you know him. He is not going to just sit back and let you take care of everything." Lucy huffed as she knew Erza was telling the truth. "Fine, fine" she said with attitude making Erza and Jellal laugh. They all just hung and ate around the couch for the rest of the day Lucy decided it was time for her and Layla to go to bed. "Hey Erza?" "Yes?" "Do you think there's a chance we could run by my home tomorrow so I can get some clothes for us?" she asked unsure. "No problem. We'll run over once we're done at the gym." Lucy nodded as she thanked her and then went into the bedroom.

"Go on baby, get in your spot next to daddy." Lucy whispered as Layla climbed up and laid in the middle of the bed being very gentle and careful so as not to touch or wake Natsu up. Lucy climbed in after her and put the blanket over them. "I love you mommy" she whispered as Lucy kissed the top of her head and said " I love you too. Goodnight Layla." "Night, night" she replied sweetly closing her eyes. Lucy took a minute as she laid there before she put her thoughts aside and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. "Mommy" Layla said urgently as Lucy's eyes opened right up. The sun was up as she turned to see Layla who motioned her head towards Natsu. She heard his heavy breathing. "Natsu" she said seeing the pain in his face. He moaned in pain as he couldn't move an inch. "Goddamnit" he mumbled angrily under his breath until his body moved slightly widening his eyes. "AHHHHHHH" he screamed as Lucy leapt out of the bed.

"ERZA, JELLAL!" she screamed as they came running. "GAHHHH" He was in so much pain. She put her hands to her head grabbing it. "what do I do?" she asked trying to stay calm. "Where are his pain meds?" asked Jellal. "No , don't Jellal. He needs to work through this." Erza told him. "Erza, honey. Look at him." " I know..." Erza said feeling a pang of regret. "Those meds are only going to put off his pain even longer" she thought to herself. "Sorry Erza, I gotta disagree with you on that. He is nowhere near a good condition without them. He can't move honey." Taking a minute to think, she knew he was right. Lucy was about to go with him when Natsu yelled "no stay away Lucy!, Erza do not let her come in here!" "But Natsu" "NO, do not come in here or I swear Luce" Knowing that tone, she reluctantly stepped back before Erza had to step in front of her. "Come on Lucy, We are going to the gym" she told her. "That's not a request, move it" she ordered. "Yyes ma'am" getting her shoes on. "Jellal, watch Layla" she yelled as they headed out the door. "Love you mommy" "Love you too baby" Lucy replied as the door shut.

" You know you can't do anything right now Lucy" said Erza as she saw Lucy cross her arms. "Lucy.. I don't know him like you do but we have something in common." Getting her attention, Lucy looked at her while Erza was driving but had a face that told Lucy she knew what she was saying. "It wasn't that he was mad at you so I hope you don't think he was. He didn't want to appear weak." "Huh?" "Think about it from his point of view. The state he is in. He knows how weak he is and it kills him. He doesn't want you to see him like that." "But I would help him" Erza shook her head and said " It doesn't matter. He feels he is in a position where he can't protect you, where he has no choice but to rely on other people. I would be the exact same way if It were me." Lucy gave her a skeptic look as Erza chuckled and said "i hate feeling weak, not being able to protect myself. It would be hell for me. He'll have a change of heart in a few days, don't worry." Erza saw Lucy had an uncertain look on her face as she said something knowing it would cheer her up.

"After all, how many days do you think Natsu will be able to go without you?. Pain or not. He'll be calling your name soon" she looked seeing the effect she wanted as Lucy smiled hearing that. She put her hands over her heart looking at her engagement ring. "I love you Natsu" she said softly. Once they got to the gym, they went over to the mats. "So this is your gym huh?" asked Lucy intrigued. "Give me fifty" "What?" "Fifty push ups, right there, now" "Erza, you can't be" She saw the look on Erza's face mean that she was so Lucy sighed and got to the floor. " I thought you were going to teach me to get stronger and defend myself." she grunted as she pushed up. "I am, this is just a warm up" Lucy looked up at her as if she took her favorite toy seeing Erza had a little of an evil smile on her face. She crouched down and said "by the time we are done here, You won't be able to walk" she joked darkly. Lucy gave her a look of terror. "Now keep going, that's only 10, you still have 30 left" "Hmph, -ups. as if" "What was that Lucy?" "Nothing Erza!" she said innocently as she put her head down and focused on the pushups. "I know this is just fun for her but I know she's going to help me so I need to take this seriously." she told herself.

After she was done, she was sweating like crazy as Erza handed her a water bottle. "Thanks" she stumbled over her words taking the bottle. "Alright, you ready?" Erza asked after having a couple minutes to drink. Lucy nodded taking a last sip and put the bottle down. "What's next?" she said confident. "Your confident, good" said Erza as she walked across the mat and turned to face her. "Alright, put your hands out in front of you." "Like this?" asked Lucy putting her hands up. "No" said Erza lightly as she came over and placed Lucy's hands in the position they needed to be. "Alright, come at me" she motioned with her hands. "Erza, I ..." "You won't hurt me, trust me" Although very confused, she did as instructed and went at her as Erza moved to the side and very quickly kicked the back of her leg knocking her to the floor as she twisted Lucy's arm behind her. "Ahh" she let out in pain. "Wwhat the hell" "This is the first step to defending yourself. If you can have an open spot in the legs especially for how small you are, then you can kick it. Kick it with immense force and you can bring anyone down."

She pressed down on Lucy's arm making her let out a small yelp of pain. "Next, try to go for the arms if you can." Erza let her up as Lucy put both her arms in front of her. "Damn" she thought as she looked up. "Ready to go again?" she said with a nice smile. "Oh yeah" replied Lucy as she took Erza's hand and got to her feet. "What's next?" Just you wait Natsu, you won't be the only one to defend us." Erza went to stand behind Lucy. "Erza, what are yo" before she could finish, Erza ran at her and threw her to the floor wrapping her legs around her squeezing. "ahh shit" she said as Erza put her arms around Lucy's neck. Hitting her arm, she choked out "Errrzza, cough cough, I cccann..bbre" she let up her grip as Lucy gasped for air grabbing her throat. "Nnnnatsu would kill you if he saw you do that" "Well good thing he's not here. Come on" she grabbed Lucy's hand and yanked her up.

"What was that?" asked Lucy. "It's called the back grab. Useful for when your sneaking up on someone. You alright? you look like in your rough shape." Putting her hands on her knees, Lucy let out a breathe with an eye closed. "Oh I , but I'm going to keep going. I want to be strong for myself and for my family." "That's what I like to hear, alright. come at me" Lucy smiled as she ran and threw her arm back but as Erza went to dodge, Lucy went under and punched her in the stomach. Not expecting it, she let out a small groan of pain. "Didn't see that coming" she said impressed as Lucy gave her a big grin. "I'm a fast learner." Once they were done for the day, Lucy remembered about what Erza said about not being able to move and every inch of her body told her she was right. Her calf muscles , arms and back were all screaming at her. "Damn" she said but she wasn't complaining. "Want to do some more tomorrow?" "Definitely" "Great, come on let's go get your clothes and then you can take a shower. It will help relax your muscles." "Ahh, a shower. yay" she announced gladly

"Thank you for doing this Erza, the training and running me to my place." "It's my pleasure." she replied. "Wonder how Natsu is doing" said Lucy. "Driving Jellal crazy" said Erza as they cracked up laughing. Once they got to her place, Erza told Lucy she would wait in the car as Lucy got out and walked to the door. "Feels like it's been forever since I've been here" she thought going inside. Not wanting to dawdle, she grabbed a bag for her and Layla's clothes and one for Natsu. " I better not hear one word from him about his clothes." she said as she picked one of his shirts and had a warm smile as she lifted it to her face putting her nose in it. "Smells just like him" She snapped out of her thoughts as she finished packing and had the bags ready. She took a moment to look around. This was her home with Natsu, this was where he started his life away free from his mother and now she threatened to take Lucy away from that. "Like hell she will" Lucy thought angrily as Erza called out. "Coming!" she replied grabbing the bags and locking the door. "Ready?" "Yup, let's head out. Rescue your husband from my child" "Oh he loves her Lucy, you know that" she said light heartily. "Oh I know. Still want to give him a break."

They pulled up to the house and Lucy grabbed her bags and dropped them once they were inside. "Mommy!" Layla yelled from her seat waving to her. "Hey baby girl" she greeted happily as Jellal appeared from around a corner. "How's it going" asked Erza. Jellal gave them a look that said they shouldn't have asked as he closed his eyes and pointed his arm behind him as Erza and Lucy stood there when they heard a scream. "SON OF A BITCH!, THIS SUCKS!" "Oh, that good huh?" said Erza. Jellal shook his head. "He hasn't shut up, he's really pissed he can't do anything." Erza and Lucy looked down. They couldn't imagine what he was going through. "Have you given him his meds yet?" asked Lucy. "Not lately, he's due for a dose" he answered. "I'll do it" Lucy insisted as she went to take a step forward but Jellal stood up in front of her blocking her. "Jellal, what are you doing?" " I wouldn't do that Lucy, he's not there yet. He's been like this since you guys left. Seeing you is only going to shut him down further. I'm sorry Lucy..just not yet" he told her in an apologetic but final tone as Lucy stepped back.

"I'll do it Lucy" said Erza. Lucy gave her a faint smile as she walked by and went in to help Natsu. "Mommy!, come sit next to me" she begged hitting the seat next to her as Lucy said "coming baby" trying to cheer herself up. "Jellal gave me Ice cream" "Oh , did he now?" said Lucy raising an eyebrow. "Haha" said Jellal putting a hand behind his head. "You won't be getting ice cream every day young lady. You have to eat something else first..then maybe you get ice cream." "Fine" said Layla crossing her arms making Lucy and Jellal laugh. "He doesn't look any better" thought Erza seeing his rib still poking out. His bruises hadn't lost much of their color yet and she could hear him still having trouble letting out a simple breath without cringing in pain. "You are being really stupid you know that" she said flatly. "Hmph, the hell you talking about?. I'm stuck here Erza!. Believe me, if i could move, I would." he said annoyed. "Lucy" "What about her?" "Your being an ass, not letting her see you." He lowered his eyes away from her as Erza had his meds in her hand. Taking them, he swallowed them. "God damn, even that hurts" he muttered. "Hmm, if that's all. I'll let you be." she told him as she moved to leave. "Erza" she stopped and turned her head slightly.

"It's not that I don't want to see her , it's" "You don't want her to see you in a weakened state, is that right?" his reluctance to answer gave her the answer as she turned to face him fully. "You idiot, you think she gives a shit about that. All she wants is to help you recover. She loves you, you dumbass. It doesn't matter if you can walk or not.. sorry I'm not trying to scold you, I would be doing the same thing as you if I were in your position. Just know that when your ready, she will be there for you in an instant." "Thanks Erza" Natsu said with a small smile as she returned it walking out of the room as Natsu laid back on the bed. "Crap, this sucks" he thought to himself. "Hey Lucy, weren't you going to shower?" asked Erza puzzled as Lucy jumped from her seat. "I forgot, shower!" she yelled as she ran with her bag to the bathroom. "I will never understand you girls when it comes to showers" said Jellal. "Nope" agreed Erza.

"Shower..Felt so goood" said Lucy in pleasure as she stepped out to dry herself off. "She was right, my muscles don't hurt as much anymore." she thought happily putting clothes on and walked out to meet the others. " I see Natsu stopped yelling." "He's knocked out." informed Jellal. "Ahh, that's explains why I don't hear endless grunts" said Lucy. "So how was your first training session?" he asked curious. "Brutual..and my body is going to hurt like hell tomorrow. I can already see it but it was worth it. The end result is what I'm going for." she closed her hand into a fist as she felt determined. "For now, relax and rest up" said Erza. "I don't even feel tired right now." said Lucy. Erza chuckled and said "give it about an hour..your body will disagree with you. An hour later Lucy felt herself wanting to yawn as she tried her hardest to not let it out but her body did not work with her as she uncontrollably let it out making Erza smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Don't even say a word" said Lucy giving her a glare. "Mommy.. I don't want to go to bed yet" complained Layla as Lucy looked at her conflicted. "We'll send her when she get's tired." Erza answered for her as Lucy agreed as Layla cuddled up to Erza and Jellal while Lucy went in to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Lemon scene in this chapter!

Two days went by as Lucy went with Erza to train and they began to take Natsu off the pain meds much to his dismay and loud complaints which everyone hated. They knew they had to start however since they saw he could start to move and knew they had to get him using his muscles so they didn't go stiff on him. Once Erza and Lucy got back from the gym, Layla jumped into her arms throwing her arms around her neck. "Feels like forever mommy" she told her as she hugged Lucy. "I know baby, I'm sorry, just needed to get out of the house for a little bit." "Cause of daddy?" "No Layla." "It's okay mommy, daddy misses you" she said so nonchalant it made Lucy want to bust into tears for the sheer reason that her five year old daughter was right. She had been trying as much as she could to stay out of the house. Listening to him cry out in pain only made her want to run into the room so she had devoted as much time as she could without taking too much away from Layla to train with Erza.

They were all standing in the living room when they heard a loud thump. "What was that?" asked Jellal. "Hmph, I bet I know" Lucy said frank putting Layla on the floor. She walked towards the bedroom while Erza and Jellal stayed put. She walked until she saw Natsu flat on the floor. "You dumbass" said Lucy blunt as she saw him look up at her in utter annoyance. "Wwhat?" he mumbled trying to get up. "You, you idiot!" she yelled at him as she went to help him but he fought against her. "Let go of me Lucy." "No!, you should have asked one of us for help, instead of being stupid and trying to get up." "Oh, so you think I'm a cripple now" he looked as he felt a hard slap across his face. He eyed her and saw her face was red in anger and her hand was still up. "No" she said low and bitterly. "I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU ,YOU FUCKING MORON!, I MISS YOU" she screamed taking him by surprise as she shoved him hard on the bed. "What the ..hel..Lucy" he expressed through attempts at trying to get her off him. "The fuck did you get so strong? cause you sure as hell weren't this strong a few days ago." "Hmph, wouldn't you like to know" she teased as she pressed down making him yelp. "JELLAL, ERZA!" she screamed as they walked in slowly not wanting to piss her off more. "Got any ropes?" she asked point blank.

"Huh?" said Jellal. "I actually might" responded Erza making Jellal whip his head towards her in puzzlement and wonder. "Where the hell has she been keeping rope" thought Jellal as he watched Erza disappear into their bedroom and come back a few minutes with thick rope. Natsu saw it and then looked back at Lucy. "What the hell are you doing" "If your going to be stupid and not ask for help when you know! your body is still healing and still insist on not letting me help then your staying your ass right here. Bring that damn rope over here" ordered Lucy as Erza and Jellal came over. "Can you guys tie him please? I wont be able to do that and hold him down" she asked nicely as they nodded. "No ,wait guys!, the hell you doing" yelled Natsu while they tied his hands tight and Lucy jumped off him. "Hmph, see how you like that for a while" said Lucy as she walked out. "Wooooowee, Natsu, you idiot. Way to piss off your fiancee" he said amused.

"Come on Jellal" said Erza who understood why Lucy was angry pulled Jellal out. "Come on guys, seriously!" "Yup" answered Lucy. He thrashed about trying to get himself lose but they tied him tight for he could not move his hands. Frustrated, he let out an angry yell. Erza and Jellal sat on the couch with Layla while Lucy paced back and forth anxious as could be. "Stupid idiot, all I wanted to do was help..and then I slapped him, great job Lucy. He'll push you away further now. Damn it Natsu, just acting so prideful and let someone help..I miss you." she scolded and told herself in her head. "What's wrong mommy?" asked Layla. "Nothing is wrong sweetheart, she's just worried about daddy" Erza answered. Layla turned her head around and asked "Is something wrong with daddy?" "Crap" thought Erza. "What do I tell her" she thought as she said "No Layla, your dad is f" "Layla, do you want to watch something?" asked Jellal quickly saving her from trying to come up with something.

She clapped her hands saying "blue cat, blue cat!" making Jellal smile as he went looking until he found it. "Thank you" whispered Erza. "Hey Lucy" he said getting her attention making her stop walking around. "Have you thought about at all where you want to get married yet?" " My...oh my god, my wedding!. I still need to plan for that" With stars in her eyes, Erza got up from the couch and walked over and grabbed Lucy's hands squeezing them. "I promise you will the greatest wedding you can imagine." she assured her. "We can look up some places online and then think about your dress." "Really, thank you Erza!. I've been so focused on everything with his mo..his relative..that I haven't thought about it. Haven't been in a happy place long enough too" "Don't worry , we will look at places. You and Natsu will both have your moment of happiness. and she will not ruin it."

Looking at them, Jellal couldn't help but smile. "Mission accomplished." he thought happily as he hoped asking Lucy about something he knew she wanted for her and Natsu would distract her and it did just the trick. They immediately jumped onto her laptop and began looking up places that did wedding ceremonies. Lucy wasn't much of a religious person so she wasn't interested in churches and plus it could take months to get a wedding there. She wanted to be able to get married as soon as she could. She felt her and Natsu deserved that much given everything they had been through in just the last few days. While they were doing that, Natsu had finally given up trying to get up. "Screw this..freaking shit has made me tired. I'm taking a nap" he thought taking a breath. He was thankful a shot of pain wasn't sent through him as he closed his eyes to sleep off some of the pain. It was about an hour that he was asleep when he began to toss back and fourth. "No,no,youcanttakeher"he mumbled in his sleep. His forehead began to drip sweat as his hands instinctively turned into fists.

Dream

Evelyn stood there with a half beaten to death Natsu on his knees while two guards are holding him down while Lucy is standing there terrified and crying with two more of her guards gripping Lucy hard. "What the hell are you going to do to her" Natsu snapped. "Let her go you bitch" Evelyn gave him a cold smile as she walked up to Lucy and put a cold hand onto her cheek as Lucy recoiled at her touch. She then gave Lucy a hard smack across her face. "HAND'S OFF HER" screamed Natsu angrily as he tried to get up but couldn't budge. Evelyn glared at Lucy and coldly said "you took my son away you penniless whore."

"NO, I love him, he loves me!" she said terrified looking at Natsu desperate. "Well now you can no longer interfere with him or my granddaughter." Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu said "what the hell are you talking about" She didn't say anything but looked at the guards who began to walk forward making Lucy scream and try with all her might to escape. "LET ME GO, DAMN IT, NOOOOO , NATSUUUUUUUU" she shrieked. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER!" "To a place you will never find or see her again. You or Layla..then I can get my son back." she answered happily. "I am not your son, you fucking bitch" he yelled as he heard Lucy. "NATSUUUUUUUU" "NOOOOOO" he screamed as he woke himself up out of his nightmare. He quickly looked from side to side and felt his heart racing. "LUCY!" he screamed.

If you aren't comfortable with the lemon, you can skip it.

Erza and Lucy were still looking for they had found a couple places she could call when they heard his scream. "Finally" she thought relieved. Lucy looked at Erza nervous when she put a hand to her shoulder and said with a nice smile "this is what you've been waiting for..go to him" Lucy nodded her head quickly as she ran fast to the room. Layla tried to follow but Jellal held her back. "Not right now, little one" he told her as they settled back onto the couch. Lucy saw the terrified look on Natsu's face. "Natsu, honey" he lifted his head up. "Lu,Lucy. thank goodness" he put his head back down. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned as he lifted his eyes towards her. "Luce, please untie these ropes." he begged . She heard the nervousness in his voice as she took a step until he said "wait, shut the door first please" she was confused but she did it. Erza watched her as Lucy slowly closed the door and couldn't help but feel proud. She smirked and thought "go get her Natsu" Jellal looked over and saw the smirk on her face. "What on earth is she thinking?" he thought looking around until he saw the door was closed.

"Oh boy" he thought lightly. Lucy walked back over and began untying the ropes while he was silent. "Did I say something wrong, Is that why he called me?. he sounded terrified" she thought as she finished untying him. "There Natsu, now: but she was instantly cut off as Natsu pulled her and slammed his face right into hers making her body freeze. He wasn't asking permission as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He put a hand behind her head grabbing a fistful of her hair. Lucy pulled him away after a minute so she could breathe. "I can't stay away from you any longer. I missed you too damn much." he told her sexily not giving her a chance to say anything. He ripped her shirt over her head and threw it into a corner. He lifted her onto the bed causing him to wince in pain but he didn't care in the slightest. "Natsu, your in pa" "Shut up and kiss me" he told her pulling her towards him again. He felt her resist as he kissed her lips passionately and longingly. She put her hands on his chest as he got deeper into her. "Just stop Luce" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck. "Natsuu" she moaned. "Just give in" he felt her body melt and fall into him as she stopped fighting making him grin. He kissed her then sank his teeth into her neck making her yell in pleasure.

"Hehe, you like that don't you baby" he teased. She closed her eyes and silently nodded while he went back to biting her "Ahhh" she moaned as she bit her lip. "I like when you do that, means I'm doing a good job" he said as he grabbed her and laid her down on the bed putting her arms behind her head as he positioned himself on top of her. "Na..suuu" "I didn't give you permission to talk baby" "Ssssorry mmmaster" she said quietly. "That's right...and now because you talked, your getting a punishment." he raised his eyebrows as he told her. "Wwwhat punishment" "Hehe, the punishment of pleasure, I'm going to give you so much that your going to beg me to stop..but I wont" His white teeth shined as he tore her pants and underwear off and went to her knees making her squeak. "Shh, remember I said no talking" he reminded her as she shut her mouth trying not to talk as he spread her legs apart and started licking her girl parts. "Ahh,hmmm" she struggled keeping her mouth closed making Natsu laugh. "Ha, yes Luce" he said before he continued. She pulled her legs as she was in so much bliss and heaven that she didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, he stood up. "Your in so much pleasure that it's killing you not to say anything. Well as a kind master, I'll let you express your gratitude but still no talking " he said as she let out a gasp. "Ttthaank" she started before Natsu put a finger to her lips. "I said no talking" he whispered as he turned her on her side and smacked her hard on her ass. "More?" he asked seeing her face light up when he did that. She nodded giving her another couple more before he laid her back down. He took off his pants and boxers and threw his shirt with them into a corner. He didn't give Lucy a chance to say anything as he slipped into her. He pounded her making her scream in pleasure. "Na..suuu,ahhhh yessss" "Yes Luce" he said gleeful pounding her hard. Grabbing her legs, he put them on either of his sides while she screamed. He saw that she was getting close to climaxing. "Hehe, it's almost time, don't hold it baby" he said smoothly as she climaxed much to his enjoyment.

"Oh we aren't done baby...not even close. I'm going to make it so you won't be able to walk" he teased. "Then you'll be able to stay with me." he said as he got back into position. "Nat" he interrupted her by putting a finger into her mouth shutting her up as she sucked on it while he pounded into her. After making her climax three more times, she was exhausted but Natsu didn't look the least bit tired standing above her. "Now..you can please me" "Na" "Hm, hm, it's master and you know that" "Mmaster, wwhat wwould you like me to do?" she stuttered still in pleasure. He went and sat above her as he looked down at his member. "You wwant me too" she asked as he gave her big grin on his face. "Yes, my love slave" he said sexily rubbing her cheek as she lowered herself and put her mouth over it and began sucking. ""AHHH,my god Lucy!" he moaned making her smile that she could bring him pleasure.

When she started using her tongue, he gripped her shoulders hard so as not to fall with the bliss he was feeling. "Dammn babbbby, your'r gonna mmmake god. yes baby" he lifted his body up and lifted his head back. "Get ready" he warned as she kept going until he came all over her. He went and grabbed a towel wiping his cum off her. He climbed into the bed after and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you" he said lovingly. She put her arms over him and squeezed. "I missed you too" she said with a warm smile. "How are you feeling really?" she asked him. "It's bearable now but still hurts like hell" "How about your eye?" she asked as he put a hand to the patch over it. "Honestly , I don't know since I've had it covered this whole time" "Maybe we should get Wendy over here to take a look" "Sounds like a good idea but not right now..right now I want to spend time with my soon to be wife" she blushed laying her head into him. "Lucy, how did you get so strong?" "Well, actually I've been training with Erza at her gym." Natsu gave her an impressed look.

"You aren't the only one who is going to defend us Natsu, we are in this together." "Agreed" he said placing a hand over hers. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you .. just hated the thought of you seeing me like this" "I know but just know that no matter what, I will always be there to help you. Whether weak or strong. I love you either way." "I love you too" "Natsu.." she said in serious tone after a minute. "Yes?" hearing her tone. "I've put it aside for a few days now cause I knew you were in rough shape but now I need to know..how did you get hurt in the first place?" her voice told him she really wanted to know and was concerned.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment then re opened them. "Natsu,please" she begged. "Luce,look" "No Natsu, what the fuck happened to make you get hurt" she yelled angrily. "Alright, alright fine but you aren't going to like it" he told her reluctantly as she sat there waiting for an answer. "I don't care, just tell me!" she snapped. Sighing, he admitted " I went to see Evelyn" "And she did that to you!? ,what the hell did you do for her to possibly" he held a hand out to stop her. " I didn't get the chance to do anything is the thing. Layla told me something that got my mind fixed." "Layla?, what's our daughter have to do with this Natsu?" she saw him ball his free hand into a fist as he squeezed her shoulder with the other one as he coldly said "Layla has met her" "What!, how the hell is that possible" she exclaimed.

"Because she's fucking cunning and did when you were recording. The whole reason I found out was because Layla was hesitant to ask about getting some damn cereal. Our five year old was afraid of being rude saying she was hungry because apparently Evelyn told her it was rude to say rather then ask for cereal..I've had enough bullshit Luce so I threw my shoes on and got into my car." She was getting nervous the more he talked. "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly..this fucking woman. I got there. I had every intention." "Natsu, were you" "Yes, I was going to kill her Lucy. The only reason I didn't was because her fucking guards stopped me." "Natsu, what were you thinking?" "She met with our daughter Luce, I was pissed off. I told her the next time she saw me, she wasn't going to be breathing next time." He stopped talking as he looked at her face.

He could tell she was angry as he looked and saw her fists balled. "She is not going anywhere near her!" she yelled angrily as she jumped off the bed. Natsu scrambled getting in front of the door. Putting his hands out, he firmly said "baby stop, you do not want to do this" "Get the hell out of my way Natsu, if you can't kill her...then let me do it" she said coldly making him freeze for a moment. "Did she really just say what I think she did" he thought. "Luce,no" he said again. She wasn't taking no for an answer as she shoved him against the door trying to get past but he wouldn't budge. "Lucy, stop! now" he ordered as his tone got her attention. Calmly he said "listen, I know what your feeling but you need to calm down or you might have another panic attack. Look she is not going to touch our daughter again alright. I swear. Do you trust me?" "Do you really need to ask that?" "No, but that's not the point, answer me" "Yes I trust you. More than anyone or anything in this world." He took her in his arms and put them around her shoulders hugging her. She put her arms up his back.

"Just relax baby" he said comfortingly as she pulled her head back to look at his face as she gently touched it. "Ow" he said quietly but in a nice tone. "you hothead" she said teasingly. "You tired of being in here yet?" she asked. "God yes, please get me out" he said dramatically making her giggle. "Alright, but you need to put on a pair of pants and shirt first. I don't need you walking around like Gray" she told him as he got clothes on. Raising his eyebrows he said "Lucy, who the heck is that and why have you seen him naked?" "Aww, is someone jealous?" she teased as he glared at her. "No , I just want to know why someone is naked in front of my fiancee Lucy" "Oh relax Natsu, jeeze. You met him at the park remember?. he's one of my band mates." "THAT'S HIM! . he was naked in front of you" he said angrily as his temper flared. "Natsu" she said gently as she grabbed his face and had her look at him. "I am yours and yours only" she assured him as he grabbed her hands and squeezed. "I love you" "I love you too and he wasn't actually naked in front of me Natsu, he still had his boxers. It's just something he does. He said it was a habit as a kid and he's just never been able to get rid of it"

"You little minx, you just wanted to see me get jealous didn't you?" he grinned as she looked to the side blushing. "Maaaaybeee" she answered. "Go ahead put your arm over my shoulder, I know it's still not easy for you to walk" He slowly put his arm over her shoulder as she felt his weight and sunk under some of the pressure. "Luce, you sure your alright?" he asked. "Yes" she said getting her feet under her as they smiled at each other as they opened the door and walked out. Erza and Jellal were staring as they walked out. "Could you two be any louder?" they asked in unison. They felt extremely embarrassed as their faces lit up. "Sorry" they apologized. They looked over at Layla who was not paying attention at all. Jellal looked at Lucy and with an evil grin said "Lucy, I thought we weren't supposed to practice with drums till next weekend" "You know what, shut it Jellal" she said with sas. "Now move down, he's getting heavy" said Lucy as her and Natsu walked over so she could sit him down. "Does she know yet?" asked Erza straight up. "You mean how this evil bitch has met with my daughter and tried to manipulate her, he told me" she snapped bitterly. "Easy Lucy. Don't bite their heads off" he told her rubbing a hand on her leg.

"Sorry, I just want her to stop messing with our lives." she said with a tone of sadness. "I know baby, I" "Daddy,mommy!" yelled Layla happily as she crawled over to them. "Hey baby girl" greeted Natsu as she sat on his lap causing him to grunt a little. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked quietly. "Yes, I'm fine Luce, just gotta get used to walking around again" "Ow,ow,ow" said Lucy hunched over. "You okay mommy?" Layla asked. "Yes baby..just a little sore" she replied. "Hmmm" said Jellal and Erza as Natsu gave them a look then turned back towards Lucy. "You sure your alright" he asked amused. She sat back up as Natsu leaned in close to her ear and whispered "I did a good job didn't I...told you you wouldn't be able to walk" her face turned red as she lightly smacked him giggling.


	13. Chapter 13

"So when do you want to start training again?" asked Erza. Natsu looked at her surprised. "Erza, I'm just able to start moving" "Exactly so we need to get you back into using those muscles. Come on. I say we start tomorrow." "Erza..I.I" he couldn't find the words as Jellal gave him a knowing look. "Natsu, just go with it." Jellal, I can't walk you idiot" he sniped. "Natsu" Natsu started to get off the couch when Jellal walked and stood between him and Erza. "Natsu, just give it a rest." "Wait!" Erza exclaimed excited standing straight up getting the adult's attention as they looked at her. She had such a happy gleam in her eyes that it was freaking them out. "We're all going to the gym tomorrow and doing couple's workouts." "WHAT!" they yelled. "Erza, honey, why, why are you dragging me into this. This is between you and Natsu." She gave him a hard stare as she said "Jellal, you are coming whether you want to or not so shut it and deal with it."

Rolling his eyes, he walked by her and whispered "your paying for that later." then left with a smirk on his face. Lucy started blushing as she said "well least you'll get to see what I've learned." "Baby, I know your strong and I would love to see you in combat but come on! a couples workout!" he complained as Erza and Lucy both shot a look shutting him up. "Alright, I see I'm not winning here, hey baby girl how are you? " he greeted ignoring them. "Daddy, I'm glad your feeling better." she said snuggled against him. Making him smile, he said in a soft voice "me too Layla, me too." "Your eye" she reminded as he touched his patch.

"Yeahhh" "That reminds me, Erza can you have Wendy come over to look at his eye please?" asked Lucy as Erza got her phone out "No problem" she replied dialing Wendy's number. "Hey Wendy, Its' Erza . Can you come over and take a look at Natsu's eye..yes the one he injured, he didn't injure his other one." Natsu rolled his eyes as he smacked his forehead. "Come on I'm not dumb enough to go and injure my other one" he thought to himself mildly annoyed. "She'll be here in a few Lucy" Erza said as she hung up. "Oh thank goodness" she said clapping her hands together as Natsu looked at her. "I'm happy alright, want to make sure you can still use your eye." "I get it Luce, come back and sit over here" "Come on mommy" Layla called hitting the seat next to her and Natsu. Lucy smiled and sat next to him as he put his arm around her.

A few minutes later, Wendy arrived. "Let's see how it's looking shall we" Wendy said very kind as everyone including Jellal who had come back out were watching while Wendy very delicately started to remove the bandage. Lucy squeezed his hand for comfort and to ease her own anxiety. As she took it off, everyone held their breaths while she shined a light in his face. "Cover your other eye and tell me if you see this" He did as instructed and covered his right eye. "Now, tell me can you see this light?" The house was silent for a moment as Natsu finally answered "yes, yes I can." Everyone let out the breath they had been holding in relief. "Follow it" she told him as she had it go to the left and then the right then turned it off. "From what I can see your going to make a full recovery Natsu" "Yay" said Lucy as she threw her arms over him making him fall to the side of the couch. "Ha, easy there Lucy." he said lightly as she apologized and helped him sit back up. " I still see some swelling though so no hits to the face for a while if you can avoid it Natsu" "Well damn, this messes up my plans" complained Erza.

Wendy turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Were you planning on beating him up Erza?" she questioned. "No , Wendy of course not. We were all going to train together at the gym." she huffed while Natsu slid his arm under him in victory. "Yes" he said quietly cheering. "Sorry Erza, no punches to the face for a little bit. Last thing we want is for someone to cause more damage to it.. then we're going to have a real problem." "We'll keep that in mind , thank you Wendy" said Erza graciously. "No problem. I still see some swelling Natsu so be sure to just put some ice on it during the day. It should be good in a couple days." she said as she walked out. "Thanks Wendy" he said with a grin and thumbs up making Wendy giggle some as she left. Once she was gone, Erza said " well, since that messed up my plans, now what to do."

"There's nothing wrong with just hanging at the house Erza..and I'm sure Natsu and Lucy would enjoy time with Layla since Natsu was stuck in the bedroom." They nodded in agreement as they huddled together with big smiles on their faces. "Come on Erza, relax honey" he said nicely. "Fine, fine" she said non seriously as Jellal grinned while they sat with the others. For the day, Natsu and Lucy just enjoyed spending time with their daughter. The two of them had been doing everything to stay off Evelyn's radar and then Natsu got injured that they hadn't had much time to spend with Layla. They let her have a big bowl of Ice cream that night in the exception she ate all of her dinner which she did. "Thank you!" she yelled joyfully. "Your welcome" said Natsu and Lucy while laughing at their daughter's joy over ice cream. "Did you put ice on your eye Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I was just about too" he replied opening the freezer to find an ice pack and put it on his eye for fifteen minutes before it felt like an ice cube. "My eye is freezing, yep that's enough of that" he joked putting the ice pack back. "Ready to head in for the night Luce?" "Yup, come on Layla" she called as Layla came running grabbing Lucy's hand. "Goodnight guys" they said to Erza and Jellal who waved at them.

As they left, Jellal raised his eyebrows slowly. "So you remember what I said earlier right?" "Hmm?" "You dragged me into the situation with Natsu, no way I'm letting you off the hook for that" he said sexily as Erza's face went red as Jellal picked her up bridal style and ran to their room. Natsu and Lucy smirked as they heard a few bumps along the wall. "Mommy, what's that?" Layla asked sleepily. "it's nothing baby, just Erza and Jellal moving stuff around" Layla nodded as she went back to sleep. "And they yelled at us for volume control" said Natsu. "Erza isn't yelling Natsu" she told him sharply. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he went to her ear and said "what can I say, I know how to make you happy." "Hmm, yes you do" she said with a warm smile as she turned her head for Natsu to kiss her. His kiss felt so warm and filled with love she could melt. As they released, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Lucy turned her head back towards her pillow and Natsu on his as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Erza had them all up and moving. After eating breakfast, she wasn't letting anyone pussy foot around. "Jeeze, drill sergeant much" Natsu told Lucy as they were getting dressed. "Don't even start Natsu, you got out of the couple's workout so just be happy with that" she scolded. "Right, ha, forgot about that" he said as Lucy rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to see what you've learned" he said smoothly walking up behind her and put a hand around her waist. "Natsu" she said lightly. "We gotta get dressed or Erza is going to be after us both." "Maybe later" he teased as they headed out. Natsu still had a hard time moving too fast but he was able to walk around on his own for the most part minus a stumble or two. Lucy was there helping him if he needed it. "Let's go you slowpokes" she yelled as her and Jellal were waiting by their car. "We're coming" they said in unison grabbing Layla and headed out the door.

"Where are we going mommy?" "Your going to see where mommy and daddy work out to get stronger baby girl" "Really daddy?" "Yep come on Layla, Aunt Erza will kill us if we keep dragging our feet" No one said anything but they all noticed him saying aunt Erza instead of Erza. "He's growing used to them" thought Lucy happily. "He's letting himself get close and trust...I'm so proud of you Natsu" They all piled into Erza and Jellal's car and headed to the gym. Once they got there, Natsu had Layla sit in a small corner of the gym where they pulled some books and toys Lucy had grabbed for her when they were at the apartment. "Stay here baby okay?" asked Lucy. "Yes mommy" she answered as Natsu ran his hand through her making her laugh then they walked away towards the other two leaving Layla there. "So what can we do?" asked Natsu "Since combat is out of the question." "Go do about an hour with the bags , both of you .. then I trust you know how to do cardio right Natsu?" "You bet" he told her. "Alright then you do that and help Lucy if she needs it. I'll be over here with Jellal if you need me but I'd stay out of combat zone if I were you" "Noted" they said in unison as the two of them walked over to the punching bags. "You good for this Luce?" he asked unsure as she gave him a confident smile and slipped some gloves onto her hands. "I am perfect" she replied as she punched the bag right in the middle. "Damn is she hot as hell" he thought as he watched her slim body go back and fourth punching. Her tank top didn't cover whole front so he could see her stomach making him love it even more. "Natsu?, better get to work or Erza is going to come over here" "Oh right, heh" he got into position and started punching. Fifteen minutes into punching bags and they were both sweating, they heard Erza's and Jellal's combat training as they both yelled.

Natsu was punching hard when thoughts of Evelyn and everything with Layla hit into his head making him start punching the bag with hard force. Lucy noticed when she saw his face go from one of concentration to one of anger. "Natsu!" she called out but he wasn't listening. "This bitch is not going to touch them. Not my daughter, my wife, nobody!" he told himself angrily as Lucy's panic attack came to his head. He yelled as he swung a hard punch at the bag. "Natsu!" she yelled at higher volume. Finally she got in front of the bag as he almost got her before she grabbed his hand. "Natsu, stop!" she told him as he stepped back. She looked at his hand she was holding and saw his knuckles were red and some were starting to bleed. "Natsu..don't do this to yourself..please" she said calmly. Wiping the sweat with his free hand, he said "sorry, my head went to a different place and I got" "Pissed off" she said finishing his sentence. "Yeah, you could say that" he told her as he wrapped an arm around her head. "Guess it's a good thing we're in a gym huh?, work out that anger" "Hmph, yeah" he answered with a smirk. "Come on, let's do some cardio." she said.

"Erza said" "The hour thing, I'm sure she will understand once she see's your hand. Come on" He couldn't help but listen to her when she gave him that light and happy smile as he walked with her over to the yoga mats. Another hour went by as they did cardio giving Natsu a chance to calm his head and relax reminding himself he was with the woman he loved and he needed to enjoy it. Once they were all finished and walking out, Erza caught a glimpse of Natsu's hand. She stopped and pulled at his arm making him groan slightly. "What the hell did you do" she yelled as she examined his hand running her hand over his knuckles. "Something piss you off?" Jellal asked walking over. "Nothing in particular. I got to thinking about some shit and my brain got ahead of me. I'm fine" "Natsu" Erza said wary. "Erza, back off okay. I'm fine now" his tone unconvinced her but she also knew better than to push him as she saw him glance at Lucy quickly then back at her. She sighed understanding as she gently squeezed his hands.

She leaned forward into his ear as he bent forward surprised as she whispered "don't be afraid to lean on her. She's stronger then you think" she stood back with a soft smile as he nodded understanding. "Let's go home" announced Erza. "Ready Layla?" "Yes mommy" and then they piled into the car. Once they got back, Erza and Jellal said they would let Natsu and Lucy take showers first. "Lucy..." "Yes, what is it?" she questioned. "Back there..at the gym, I" "Wait Natsu, if you want to tell me, that is good but I don't want to feel as if you have too. We're partners , not each other's therapists. If your not comfortable , you can tell me when your ready" she assured him. He smiled a small smile when he said "I appreciate that Luce but I'm comfortable telling you. I always will be.. I was thinking about Evelyn" he said as he stopped talking for a moment. She wasn't surprised as he continued again "I was thinking about everything that's happened, about Layla and your.." "My what?" she asked already figuring the answer. "Your panic attack. Thinking about all that must have gotten to me more than I thought and well you know" " I stopped you before you did any real damage" "Which was really stupid by the way, If I hadn't stopped my fist from making contact with your head, I could have really hurt you." he told her matter of factly. " I understand if you help control my rage cause I don't exactly have the best tract record for that but at least grab my arm first before going for my face baby, please" "Alright" she said comfortingly.

"Go get yourself in the shower, I'll wait" he gestured his arm towards the shower. "Why don't you just come with me?" she asked straight up making him question if he heard her right. "You heard me, come on. I'm sure they won't mind" stated Lucy. Not questioning it, he followed her right into the bathroom. Erza and Jellal chuckled as they saw the two of them try to sneak into the bathroom. "Goofballs" said Jellal as Erza nodded in agreement. "Erza!, Jellal where are you?" asked Layla. "Coming sweetheart" answered Erza as they came and sat with her on the couch. "What are you watching?" asked Jellal. "Something about dragons and a princess..I prefer the dragon" she told them making them smile but she wasn't paying attention to see. "Hey Jellal, have Lucy and Natsu gone anywhere since they've been here?" she asked curious. "Hmm, you know now that you think about it...no. I don't think I've seen them leave the house at all except to go to the gym with you. I don't know if it's because they just don't want too or they are afraid." "I don't think it has anything to do with being afraid..least not all of it. I'm going to guess and say it's because they want too but not unless it's for a reason." she said grinning. "Erzaaaa. What are you thinking?.I know that grin."

"You'll see" she told him as he sat there wondering what was going through her head. Once they got out and she saw them shut the door. Erza leapt to her feet and went to the kitchen where she looked through her cupboards. Jellal was puzzled as to what she was doing. "Honey?" Natsu and Lucy then opened the door and walked out. "Hi daddy! ,mommy" "Hey Layla, how are you baby girl?" greeted Natsu happily. "Hey Natsu, can you and Lucy run out for me?" Erza asked him. Umm, sure what do you need?" he asked baffled. "I need to to the bakery on the other side of town and order a triple layer strawberry cake." "Triple layer?. Damn you like your strawberry huh?" "Don't question her on her strawberries Natsu, she loves them" said Lucy. "We'll go Erza, no problem" said Natsu as him and Lucy gave Layla a kiss on the head and walked out. "Love you!" she yelled to them. "Love you too Layla" they said in unison.

"Alright Layla, who wants ice cream?" said Jellal eager. "Me,me, me!" she yelled jumping for joy as he scooped her some while Erza shook her head. "Your a bad influence" she told him "What they don't know, won't hurt them" he teased. "Right Layla" he said winking an eye. "Right" she agreed happily sticking her spoon in the air for a second before she dived for her ice cream. "Bakery across town huh?. I could have sworn there was a closer one" said Lucy. "She must really like this one, it's all good with me" Natsu said laid back. "It's been a while since we've done any kind of shopping" "Sorry" he said sadly. "Oh no Natsu ,it's not your fault babe. I just meant it's been a while" she said in an assuring voice. He took her hand and kissed the top of it as he set it back down. "I love you too" said Lucy softly. Once they got there, when they got to the door "Lucy, I got this, you don't have to come in. Besides I see a book store that way" he said grabbing her attention immediately as he pointed straight as she stared with joy at the store down the street. "EEEK, yes!" she exclaimed loudly and happily giving Natsu a hug. "Go you book worm" he lightly teased as she smiled and ran down the street. He shook his head as he watched her and smiled. "That's my Luce. Book lover to the end" he thought as he went it. He had to wait in line for a bit. Once he got to the front, he placed the order and waited to see how long it would take. While he was standing there, he noticed someone who had come in.

"Hey Natsu" she said sweetly. "Lisanna?, hey what are you doing here?" "Just looking, I saw you in here so" she answered. "Oh okay, you been doing alright?" he asked her. "I've been doing pretty good...Natsu?" she said nervously. "Yeahhh?" he asked confused as to why she sounded sad. "Have you ever given any thought as to..well maybe going on another date?" "Lis..hmmm" he paused shaking his head and closing his eyes. He put a hand to his face. As he opened his eyes, he got a serious but not threatening look on his face. "Lisanna, I told you before I'm engaged." "Yes but wasn't that a pl" she didn't get to finish as she saw his expression darken. "No , Lisanna you were there! I know you saw me get on my knee. That wasn't a damn act or ploy. I meant every word. Lucy is my fiancée and she is going to be my wife."

Lucy was happy as hell when she got to the bookstore. "Yay, I can find more books on music. I've been dying to update my collection. I can also see if any of my favorite authors have released any more new materials" she was as giddy as a kid with candy as she looked around. She saw the music section when she bumped into a huge man. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have not been paying attention. Got books on my brain" she said happily as she looked up at the guy she apologized too. He had a blank expression on his face. "Sssorry sir" she apologized again getting a little weirded out as she made a step forward to get around him. He grabbed her shoulder hard. "Hey, what are you doing , let me g" he quickly put an arm over her mouth trying to shut her up as she scrambled hard to get out of his grip. "What did Erza tell me, come on Lucy, think" she thought as she fought against him before it came to her. She kicked him hard in his knee making him let go as she made for the front door. She looked from side to side to see she wasn't alone as a few more guys were in front of her.

"Ha, do I even need to ask who sent you scumbags" she said half amused as she took a chance and dived at a corner but the men were fast and grabbed her slamming her against a wall. "You assholes aren't going to get me that easily" she told him as she did a swift kick right up one of the guy's faces knocking him to the ground. "You dumb bitch" one of the others said as they punched her face and as they went for her, she bit one of their hands making them yell in pain. They punched her in the stomach bringing her to her knees. "Grab her" the guys picked Lucy up off the ground as she weakly hung there. "You stupid bastards" she spat at them as she wiped her blood off her mouth. "Your cocky..that will make this all the more enjoyable." he said with a dark smile as he pulled out a knife. "This will shut your voice for good." "Mmmy what?" "Gag her" "What, no, NA..hmmmph" she attemped to call out but was gagged before she could. "Now it's time hehe" Back at the bookstore, Natsu gave her a serious look. "What if Lucy wasn't an issue anymore?" "She would nev..why are you asking?" he glared. Lisanna stopped talking and started to tremble as she looked at his face. "Your mmmother says hi" she said quietly. Snapping he grabbed her throat and pushed her into a wall.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled angrily as he squeezed his hand around her throat. Terrified , she tried to get him to loosen his grip but he wouldn't. "What the fuck does she want with me" she shook her head at him as he came to a realization. "Lucy!, she's after Lucy. Tell me right the fuck now Lisanna." He slammed her into the wall getting the other customer's attention as he turned his head slowly towards them. "Get your asses out of here" he said in a very low and cold voice as they all grabbed their orders and hurried out. Turning his head back towards her, he loosened his grip slightly as he got right in her face. "You've got three seconds or your dead" "Ssshe tttold mme too disstract youu" "Why the hell would she would do that?" he snapped. "Bbbecaussse I liked you. I'm ssssorry Natsu" "If I ever see you again, I will snap your neck. Get the fuck out here" he said dark as he let go and ran out the door. Coughing and grabbing her throat, she got to her knees trembling and pulled out her phone. "I'm ssssorry, I couldn't ddo it" she told the contact. "Stupid girl" then they hung up as Lisanna cried and put her face to her knees.

"Lucy, I'm coming I swear" he thought as he raced frantic down the street. He sped down the street and stopped on a dime as he saw them about to cut her throat. "NOOOO" he screamed as they saw him. He jumped up and landed a hard kick on the guy holding the knife. As he touched the ground, he raised his foot back up to his face again and kicked him in the jaw bringing him down. "Let her the fuck go..now" he said low glaring at them as they didn't take the message and went for him. Lucy screamed through her gag for him. "I'm fine baby" he told her as he dodged them. She was still scared as hell for him getting hit in the eye. One of them managed to get Natsu's stomach as he hit the ground. Getting free of her gag she screamed "NATSU!" he lifted his head back up and sucker punched the guys looking at him. "I won't go down that easily you stupid fucks" he insulted as he brought the rest of them down. He went over to Lucy after. "Lucy, baby your shaking hard" He lifted her chin to see a bright a red mark on her throat. "They almost did it , didn't they" she nodded her head fast as she continued shaking. "Na, na, na" "Shhh, I'm here. It's okay" he said in a sweet comforting voice as he held her trying to calm her shaking.

His phone rang as he picked it up. "Hello Natsu" he growled at the phone. "What the hell were you trying to accomplish" "Well I figured if I got rid of her speaking/singing , you would come to your senses." He looked at Lucy whose eyes went wide as she laid her head back into him shaking even more as he angrily snapped "Your not only homicidal, your delusional!" "Now now Natsu" "Go to hell you soulless monster" he told her as he clicked the hang up button. He tossed the phone back into his pocket. "Lucy, look at me baby please" she lifted her head towards him as he saw her eyes full of fear and the bruises on it. Tears came down as he said "Oh Luce, I am so sorry I was late." "Nnnoooot your ..lt" she stuttered as she buried her face into his shirt. "Let's get you home okay?" he asked tenderly as she nodded sniffling.

"Come on baby" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they slowly walked back to the car. "She's not going to get away with this Lucy, with any of it. You can be damn sure of that." he swore as she wordlessly nodded her head. "Is your throat okay?" he asked straight up.. "Yy,ow" she expressed as she tried clearing her throat some. "That hurt some...but I'm okay.. it could have been worse" "Don't ever say that Luce" "This bitch needs to die" she said coldly as Natsu nodded his head in agreement. "She will be" he said after a moment. Once they got back to Erza's, he got out of his seat and went over to Lucy's and opened the door for her. He put his arm over her shoulder as she got out. "You sure your alright?" he looked in her eyes to try to see if she would lie to him. "I'll be fine" she told as he saw she was telling the truth. Letting out a relieved sigh, they began to walk to the door as Jellal opened it ."I was begin-Lucy what happened?" he asked immediately seeing the bruise on her face and the cut on her throat. He stepped aside letting them through. Erza and Layla got up from the couch and walked over. "Jellal, what's going on?" She asked then walked straight to Lucy.

Grabbing Lucy's face gently, she yelled "What the hell happened?" "Mommy" Getting irritated, Natsu pushed Erza off. "Alright, that's enough!. Back off, She's been through enough." He put his arms around her protectively as he glared at Erza and Jellal. "Daddy, is mommy okay?" she asked. Looking down at her, his voice softened "she'll be alright baby girl" he answered as he felt Lucy remove his arms from in front of her and go to Layla. Silently she scooped her into her arms and walked over to the couch. "Hi baby, mommy will be alright." she said with a fake smile. Natsu saw right through it but didn't say anything. Layla put her hands up to Lucy's face delicately. "Does it hurt mommy?" Putting her hand on top of Layla's ,she said "yeah but daddy saved me. No worries" she pulled her into her lap as Lucy put her arms around her and hugged her. Layla gave Natsu a big warm thankful smile. He loved her warmth and innocence but he couldn't help but look away when she smiled at him.

"Natsu?" went Erza and Jellal in unison as Natsu slammed his fist down on the counter. "I almost didn't make it" "What happened?" asked Erza. "Tch, stupid woman tried to play Lisanna against me." "Who?" "She was this girl I went out with a couple times, you met her that night at the park Jellal" "Oh you mean the girl who called Lucy a tramp" "She did what?!" snapped Erza instantly as Jellal put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax honey, this was days ago..and obviously Natsu dealt with her so I'm assuming?" "If I ever see her again." he said aggressively. "Relax Natsu..what happened?" Jellal said in a straight emotionless tone, trying to get Natsu out of his anger. "Evelyn, she put Lisanna up to it because she liked me and Evelyn thought she would distract me. The bitch was trying to cut Lucy's throat, well not her exactly but I figured it out at the last second." Natsu went silent as the other two glanced over at Lucy then back to him as they saw his hands shaking. "With how red her cut is on her throat...you almost didn't make it did you" asked Jellal wary. He closed his hands as he yelled "the woman was trying to take her voice away! Because she thought that was attracted me to her" "Keep your voice down Natsu or you going to scare your daughter" Erza told him. "Gahh, I need some air" he huffed as he stomped over to the front door and slammed it shut. "Mommy, is daddy okay?" "He'll be fine baby..daddy's just a little stressed out right now." "Okay" Layla answered satisfied as Lucy let out a breath.

"This isn't on you Natsu..please don't be too hard on yourself" she thought to herself. Erza and Jellal looked at each other. "This can't wait any longer" Erza said candid. "Not if she's going to keep going. He needs to be a member now" "I agree, call the other two" said Jellal. Erza nodded then walked off to her room. Natsu was sitting on the step with his head in his hands. "How much fucking longer is this going to go on. This is ridiculous." He said out loud. "Bitch must have had people watching this whole time. that's the only way she could have found out where Lucy and I were since we haven't stepped into town at all" Thinking about all of it only made him madder as he felt himself getting angrier. "Fucking bitch will never leave us alone .Not until we stop her" "Natsu" Getting his attention, Natsu turned his head as Jellal motioned for him to come inside. Natsu got up and walked inside. "This is not the time to do this" Jellal said frank. "Jellal" Natsu said in a very low tone. "I know your angry and you have every right to be, what I'm saying is now is not the time to lose your head. Be there for her, your fiancée. Matter of fact she's been looking at places for your wedding. " "Wedding?" he asked getting snapped out of his anger for confusion. "Thought so" Jellal thought to himself with a little glee. The one thing the two of them had been trying to do was get married so he figured and hoped mentioning it would snap Natsu out of his anger.

"Yeah, her and Erza were looking up places a couple days ago and found some to look at." "Really?" "Yes Natsu. Neither of you have acted lately like you wanted too but her face lit up the other day when I mentioned it and so did yours just now when I mentioned locations." Natsu looked like he was going to say something but stopped as he leaned back. Seeing his reaction, Kindly Jellal said "Natsu...you guys are allowed to be happy." "It just feels like every time we might have second of it, it get's taken away." "You love her don't you?" "More than all the universe" "Then you make the world give you guys a break. I see it on her face every day how much she want's to be your wife. Stop punishing yourselves and thinking you guys don't deserve to be happy. You two were separated for five years. Don't make each other wait any longer. Especially with all this bullshit, you guys deserve it now more then ever." "But with planning and everything..." Natsu groaned putting his head down. "Natsu" Jellal said amused as he lifted his head back up. "Nobody ever said it had to be a big wedding. This isn't for them. It's for you two. It doesn't have to be months or anything. Hell I'm sure we could have it in a week if Lucy want's. "Really?" Natsu looked at him hopeful as Jellal smirked. "Erza has got some good connections." "Oh crap..I forgot about the cake" "Cake?, oh that. haha. Don't worry, the baker knows Erza. He'll hold it for her. "I'm glad" "Relax Natsu, we will help you guys" Slapping their hands together, they both squeezed as Natsu in a sincere tone said "thanks Jellal. For everything you guys have done to help us." "It's what family does" "Family huh?..I like the sound of that" Jellal smiled a warm smile as did Lucy who had been listening. "Thank you Jellal" she thought to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Erza walked out of her room to see Natsu and Jellal smiling and Lucy with a peaceful and happy smile on her face with Layla on the couch all snuggled up. "Everything okay out here?" she asked not out of concern but because she wondered what was said to those bright smiles on Lucy's and Natsu's faces. For days, she had slight grins and light smiles but nothing like the ones they had on now. They were real, happy smiles. "Were you able to reach them?" asked Jellal. "Yup, they should be here soon." "Who?" asked Natsu. "You'll see, why don't you go over to your family." "Aye" he said happily as he walked over to his girls who cheered as he sat next to them. "Hey Luce" "Yeah?" "Wanna get married next week?" "Are you serious?. I mean with everything goingonwithyourmother. I'm still looking for a place and the people and" Natsu stopped her talking as he kissed her. She melted into it as she put her hand on his arm while he held her cheek. After a minute, they pulled away. Her face was all red but Natsu was looking at her with one of the warmest smiles Lucy had ever seen on him. "Baby, we deserve to be happy. We need to stop putting it off. We will find everything we need. Don't worry." "You really mean it? can I finally be your wife"

"Oh yeah" he said with a grin as Lucy jumped off the couch sending Layla to the floor but she landed on her butt. As Natsu picked Layla up, he saw one of the giddiest faces Lucy had ever had on her. "I'm going to be Mrs. Dragneel in a week!" she yelled excited. "I can't wait!" "I can tell" Natsu said laughing. "What does this mean daddy?" Layla asked him confused. Looking down at her "well baby girl, after this, when your mommy takes my name. We will be a family." "Really?" she said excited. "Yes, my baby dragon, after this, no one will touch your mom anymore or you." "YAY" she screamed as he laughed and she threw her arms around him. He put an around her hugging her as he used his other to pull Lucy so he had them both in his arms. "I love you both..and I am so happy I have you." he said lovingly. "We love you too Natsu..and you'll never lose us again." she said happily as they sat back.

They heard a knock on the door when Erza with a grin said "Lucy why don't you get that" Getting out from under Natsu's arm, she got up and walked towards the door very confused. "I wonder why she wanted me to get it" she said as she opened the door. "AHHH" she screamed making Natsu jump to his feet. "Lucy!" "GRAY, GAJEEL!" she screamed happily throwing her hands around Gray's neck who had a big grin on his face. He picked her up some and swung her side to side as he put her back down. "Aww, no hug for me" said Gajeel in humor. "Oh shut up. You know Gray is a brother for me" she said happily as Gajeel gave her a one-armed hug. "Come in, come in" she said waving them in. They stepped in when Gray who had finally noticed put a hand to Lucy's cheek. "Who did that to you?" he asked serious as he ran a hand over her bruise and saw the mark on Lucy's throat. "Natsu took care of it" she answered immediately. She looked over as she saw he was already up next to her. "Hmm, I figured that. I also know he wouldn't do that to you." "Are you implying something?" Natsu asked getting his fists up. "Relax firehead, I knew it wasn't you" Grabbing a hold of his hand, Lucy gently rubbed it. "Relax Natsu" He took a breath and calmed down. "Hey guys" greeted Erza and Jellal. "Is this why you called over here?" asked Gajeel who titled his head towards Lucy.

"Among other things, yes this attempt was the reason I called you two. It can't wait anymore" said Erza very seriously. "Huh?" said Natsu and Lucy. "Take a seat on the couch you two" Erza directed them as they did what they were told and took a seat. "What's going on?. Something with the band?" asked Lucy looking at Gray and Gajeel. "No Lucy, this isn't band related" answered Gajeel. "I'm very confused" she said. "Lucy" she got quiet hearing Erza's tone. "Guys, the reason I'm having all of you brought here is because I want to invoke a new member today." " Wait, Gray, Gajeel, your part of the mafia too?!" Lucy said feeling confused and surprised. "Yes" Gray answered with a smirk. "Have you been a part of it the whole time I've known you guys" They nodded their heads as Lucy put a hand to her mouth. Natsu was just as shocked. "We are musicians so don't worry about that but that's not the only reason we are there. We also were sent to keep an eye on you." "An eye?..on me?" said Lucy. "Yes..when the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel goes missing, there's something to be said" "We knew it was a Lucy but we didn't know it was you until you said his name." "Oh wow..." "Did you think you were alone Lucy?" Gray asked. " I didn't know I had protection. I thought every connection to Natsu was gone" she said trembling in joy as she looked at Natsu who couldn't believe any of this.

"BBut I still don't understand. Lucy and I didn't know any of you. How did you do this for me?" asked Natsu. "That would be me" they all turned their heads towards Erza. " I told you, my mafia has connections. I'd seen you in passerby Natsu..I saw how the two of you loved each other. When I found out that Evelyn had separated the two of you, I got Gray and the other two to go." "This wasn't just a job..was it?" "No Lucy" answered Jellal nicely. "What may have been assigned as a protective order, it was way more then that. We have all grown to care about you. We weren't going to let anything happen to you." Lucy got up that moment and walked over to Jellal giving him a heartfelt hug. He was shocked but only for a second as he returned the hug. "Ttthaaank you" she stuttered as tears started to brim her eyes. She released from the hug as he put a hand to her face to wipe the tears away. "No need to cry Lucy." "Sorry, just so happy" she wiped her tears as she went back to sit with Natsu who put his arm around her comfortingly as she leaned into him. "Back to why we are here, I am here to invoke a new member" stated Erza. "Oh yeah, who is it?" asked Lucy. They all got quiet as they all stared at Natsu.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked turning his head to see if there was someone behind him. They all remained staring at him. It took a minute but then he said "noo...way..." he slowly raised his head to look at Erza who had a serious smile on her face as she nodded her head towards him. "Me? . Erza I'm flattered but I..woah, really?" he was completely baffled. "Yes, after some discussion and reviewing. Natsu you are perfect for our group." "Hhhow though?" "Ever since you came here Natsu, I've been watching you. The protection that you show over Lucy and Layla. The desire to do anything for them. It's what we look for in our mafia. You are strong willed, physically strong, a bit short tempered but we can work on that. Natsu I told you before, if you let me work with you..we can make you unstoppable. Another thing..you will have protection for them." she eyed Lucy and Layla grabbing his attention. " I figured that would get your attention. Yes along with other things, the one thing guaranteed is protection for your wife and child. You can call any of us or other's to watch over them if there is ever any danger..and you have family. Natsu I promise you guys will never be alone again." Natsu was quiet trying to absorb everything.

"So..what do you say?" Erza asked as she held her arm out. "You can guarantee protection for them" he asked glancing at the girls. "Yes" He stood up and grabbed her arm as they pulled each other close. "Then sign me up" he told her with a grin. "Welcome to the mafia Natsu" said Gray as him and Gajeel held out their hands. He took them and said "thanks" "Well now that's over, we have a wedding to plan" announced Jellal making everyone turn their heads. "Right Lucy?" "YES!" she said feeing ecstatic. Natsu felt so happy he had protection for his family and that he could focus on being happy with Lucy. "Gray, Gajeel, Jellal come with me for just a few minutes" said Lucy. The guys all had wondering faces as they followed her into her room to which she shut the door. "Umm, do you know what she's planning?" asked Natsu. Erza shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea" "Daddy!" he turned and picked Layla up and held her in the air spinning her. "Daddy" she cried happily. He spun enough he crashed to the couch causing both of them to bust out laughing. "You dizzy daddy?" "Uhhh" he answered due to his head spinning and all he could see were stars.

Shaking his head, he grinned and said "yeah you could say that Layla. Haha" It warmed Erza's heart hearing them be that happy. "Stay happy Natsu. You've had to be sad long enough" Back in Lucy's room, she handed the guys a set of music sheets. "Okay..what's this for?" asked Gajeel. Looking at the lyrics, Jellal said "wait, is this?" Lucy nodded her head happily as she said "I want you guys to learn this piece" ""This is a surprise for Natsu. I'm going to sing it at the reception. "Oh Lucy, he's going to love this. Just looking at your lyrics here. Your going to make the man cry" said Gray.

"So will you guys do it?" she asked them. All taking one look at each other, they all answered in unison "yes Lucy" "Yay!, thank you guys so much. Alright, take those home with you ,you two and practice when you leave. Let's get back out there, I want all of us to have some fun. They all chuckled as they walked out behind her. Looking at her family on the couch, she thought "this is going to be the happiest day of our lives."


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu and Lucy were not messing around wanting to be married in a week. The days leading up to the wedding were filled to the brim. Erza and Lucy had found a gorgeous manor that did wedding's and receptions. Beautifully decorated inside with pink flowers hanging from the balconies. With white lace curtains hanging everywhere. "This is beautiful" said Lucy as they looked around. "Erza, I think we have found the place" "That's great" she replied pleased. Lucy talked to the woman who ran the business in the manor and booked it for her wedding. "Well now that's done..the dress" said Lucy. "Don't worry about that Lucy" Erza assured her. "I honestly thought I would have more time but hey I wanna get married so let's do it" she said determined. They took care of the dress while Natsu and the guys went to look for tuxes to wear. " This is so dumb, Lucy isn't going to care what I wear" said Natsu annoyed. "You can say that all you want man but I know you want to look great for her." said Gray as Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah shut up". "Ha what did i tell you guys" said Gray feeling highly amused as Gajeel and Jellal snickered. "Would you guys shut up" "Nope" answered Jellal

"This is what you get pinky" said Gajeel. "Pinky?, seriously you couldn't have come up with a better name" said Natsu feeling insulted. "Hey Natsu, your face feel warm yet? haha" teased Jellal as he pointed to Natsu who touched his cheeks. "Shut up Jellal!" he yelled feeling embarrassed. "So you want to look good for Lucy, there's no shame in hiding that man" said Gray. "Come on, let's just go find them" said Natsu in good humor leading the guys. Between wedding shopping, Natsu did his intense combat training with Erza. Then Lucy would disappear during the day sometimes with her bandmates for a couple making Natsu wonder what they were planning. Exhausted by the end of each day, they pushed themselves so they could still enjoy time with Layla and be in the moment with her. One night when they were hanging out in the living room, Layla attempted to jump on Natsu's back when he stopped her. "Woah, woah baby girl. Not tonight okay? daddy's back is sore as crap" "Are you okay?" she asked.

Running his hand through her hair he said "yeah..just got my butt kicked by aunt Erza's workouts." "Aunt Erza is tough" "Yes she is" said Natsu and Lucy in unison. "How are things going in the mafia.. I don't get to hear much" said Lucy. "Things are good , and Lucy.. you don't need to know cause there's nothing to know baby. We don't do anything illegal. Really I just met a bunch of people who secretly protect people and now I'm part of it." He answered her very laid back. "What about Evelyn?.. I'm surprised she hasn't made a move yet" thought Lucy as she was about to ask but held her tongue. "No, this can wait till after the wedding. I'm going to give us a chance to be happy damn it" she told herself mentally.

Before they knew it, it was the day before the wedding. Natsu and Lucy ran around making sure things were still on schedule. Jellal made sure his other two bandmates were rehearsed for Lucy's song. "Somebody pinch me please" said Lucy. "Why Lucy?" asked Erza. "Because there's no way I am finally getting married tomorrow. This has got to be a dream" she closed her eyes as she felt a pain on her hand. "Owww" she said grabbing her hand. "You said pinch you" joked Erza. "Still think your dreaming?" "Nope!" answered Lucy. "Come on, let's go get your dress then head on home for the night." said Erza casually putting an arm over Lucy's shoulders. "Let's do it" she agreed happily. They got to the bridal shop where her dress was waiting. "I can't wait for Natsu to see this" said Lucy in excitement. "He's going to love it, come on let's get it home" They carefully took it and placed it in the trunk then she hung it outside the closet when they got home. She looked at it in it's zippered bag blushing.

"I can't wait" she thought happily as she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. "Hey baby" she put a hand to his face as she turned her head to look at him. "You ready?. Ready to be a Dragneel?" he asked. "More then ever. I can't wait" she said softly as he took her into a kiss that Lucy wanted to just become a puddle. Pulling away she said "we have to go spend time with Layla" " Alright tomorrow then.. " he said with his eyebrows raised making her giggle. "Come on you goof" she told him as they went to play and spend time with Layla before they all went to bed. The next morning when they got up, Layla was bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Come on , come on!. It's today, it's today!" "What's today Layla?" asked Lucy in cheer. She stood up on the bed and put her hands to her sides and said with overjoyed enthusiasm yelled "the day we become a family!" Natsu and Lucy both smiled as Natsu pulled her back down and into his lap and softly said "that's right baby girl..today your mom and I become one" "I thought you already were" she said so simple that it made the two of them laugh while Layla looked at them confused. "Don't worry about it baby girl." said Layla. "Come on, I'm sure Erza and Jellal are already up and waiting. Let's get ourselves moving"

The minute they were in wearable clothes, the day started. Erza yelled at Natsu to get out and go meet the guys so a very confused Natsu and relaxed Jellal went to meet Gray and Gajeel while Erza had Lucy and Layla put on street clothes and had them out the door. She took them to the salon to get their hair done when they met Wendy there. "Oh hi Wendy" said Lucy. "Hey Lucy" she said with a smile. "Did you get your hair done yet?" asked Erza. "Not yet, still working on it." "Hair?" "For your wedding silly. I want to look nice for it" "Right, forgive me Wendy, my brain is filled with so many things right now. I'm surprised I can even think straight." said Lucy. "Come on, lets get your hair done. Still need to go get make up then few other things before we walk you down the isle" insisted Erza. "Alright" said Lucy. The hair dresser walked up to Lucy as she sat in the chair. "So what are we looking for the bride to be today?" she asked nicely

"Honestly, my hair is the thing I don't pay much attention too...but If I'm going to pick one then can we do a hairstyle with my hair braided and wavy." "Yes we certainly can. Prepare yourself young lady, your hair will look gorgeous." said the hairdresser. "I am more then ready" As she got her hair done, Erza watched Lucy's face get brighter and brighter with happiness. The joy in her eyes was contagious as Erza felt herself getting happy. A couple hours went by as the hairdresser showed Lucy her hair as her eyes went big in delight. "I love it! and beautiful touch with the flowers. Thank you so much" she expressed in merriness. "You are so welcome my dear. Go out and enjoy your day" she said to them as they waved to Wendy and left to check that the manor was still good and set up. After that, it was time for make-up and while Erza wasn't the greatest, Lucy had the upmost confidence she could make her looked pretty. "Make mommy beautiful" said Layla. "Easy baby" said Lucy. "Alright, just please don't hold anything against me after I do this please" asked Erza feeling nervous. Lucy lightly laughed and said "no worries Erza. I won't hold anything against you"

As they were about to start, Natsu and the guys came in laughing and loud. "Hey!, don't you come in here Natsu!" yelled Erza as Natsu stopped going forward. "Don't even try it Natsu, take my word on this and don't go in there" advised Jellal. "One minute Erza, Hey Jellal, can you come in here for a minute, I need to ask you something" said Lucy. "Sure Lucy, I'm coming" replied Jellal leaving the other three standing there as he went in and shut the door. "What's up?" he asked once he was in the room. "I'll leave if I have too" said Erza as she got up when Lucy grabbed her hand. "No, please stay because I have a question for you too" she was surprised but sat back down.

Lucy cleared her throat and in a warm voice said " Jellal, Erza. These past few weeks..you guys have done more for me and Natsu then we could ever have asked for. I'll never be able to repay you for what you two have done." "Lucy ,please you don't have to repay us for anything. You two are family and always will be." said Erza as Jellal nodded. "Anyway...what I want to ask is..Jellal..will you walk me down the isle?" she asked with tears filling her eyes. Jellal was so shocked that he was silent for a moment before he found his voice again. "I ..I would be honored Lucy..thank you" "You looked after me for five years Jellal. For me and my daughter. You helped me through the worst part of my life. There is no one else I'd rather have give me away then you" she said as she got up from the chair she was in and gave Jellal a hug. He wrapped his hands around her waist and felt her warmth as she hugged him.

As they released, he gently took his hands to her face and wiped the coming tears off her face with his thumbs. "Lucy..you are a beautiful person inside and out. I know Natsu knows how lucky he is to have you..and even after you two are married. I'll always look out for you" She half laughed while trying not to start crying again. "Don't cry, this is a happy day" he said sweetly. "Ha, sorry..okay okay" she told herself trying to get herself to stop tearing up. "Erza" "Yes" she replied immediately getting her attention. "Relax, it's nothing bad..I wanted to ask if you would please..be my maid of honor" "I would love too" she answered calmly feeling grateful as she walked up to wrap her arms around Lucy's shoulders as she put her arms up Erza's back. "I love you guys" said Lucy. "We love you too" said Jellal and Erza lifting her head back up. "Alright, alright enough touchy moments" said Lucy quickly waving her hands in front of her face. "I have enough emotions running through me right now, I don't need anymore spilling out" expressed Lucy as the other two lightly chuckled. "Jellal get back out there before Natsu get's anxious and busts in here" said Erza.

"Right..see you soon Lucy" said Jellal giving her a soft grin as he opened and shut the door. "Hey, everything alright in there?. you were in there for quite a bit" said Natsu. "Yes Natsu, everything is fine. No I'm not going to tell you what was said. You will find out at the wedding." Jellal told him point blank. "Long as nothing is wrong, I'm good" Gray and Gajeel agreed. "Are you alright mommy?" asked Layla seeing her face. Wiping the remaining tears, in a teary voice she said "yes baby. I'm just really happy." "Come on, let's make you the bride your going to be" said Erza as Lucy nodded and sat in front of her.

"Okay, now don't move" said Erza as she started. After twenty minutes Lucy was ready to go. "Alright Layla, time to go with the boys alright?" said Erza. Layla nodded her head happily as Erza cracked the door open for her to slip through as she went running to Natsu who picked her up. "Alright guys, get going to the manor, we should be there soon." "Okay Erza, well you heard her guys, let's get going" said Jellal as he prodded the guys out the door. Shutting the door again, Erza turned and with an eager smile said "let's get you into that dress." Lucy feeling delighted began to unzip her dress then stopped as her face suddenly changed into a worried expression. "Lucy ,what's wrong?" Erza asked seeing her face. " I'm sure it's nothing but what about Ev" Erza held her hand up immediately cutting her off. "Lucy, I swear if you say one word about Evelyn, I may have to smack you. . Do not let that monster ruin this day for you. Not in any way. This is about you and Natsu." "I know..I just can't help but feel nervous given every time we've been happy, something has come up. For once nothing has ruined this happy moment." "Then don't knock it. Take it for what it is Lucy besides I have people positioned around the manor and they've kept an eye around my house today and haven't spotted a thing." Feeling hopeful she said "does this mean"

Putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders she said in a positive voice "face it Lucy, you are going to have a wonderful day." Lucy couldn't help but let out a cry of joy as she hugged Erza. "Let's get this dress on you" she said as Lucy let go and got back to unzipping her dress. She couldn't begin to express the amount of joy she was feeling as she held the dress out and then began taking her clothes off to get into it. As she got into it, Erza couldn't help but shed a few tears for Lucy was absolutely glowing. From the smile on her face to the dress she was wearing. She was so proud of Lucy for everything she had endured and now she was finally going to get to her happy moment marrying the man she loved. "I remember when I got to marry mine" she thought to herself reminiscing the same feelings she knew Lucy had. "It's time" said Erza proudly as Lucy looked at her and said "let's go."

The girls got in the car and were headed for the manor while Natsu and others were getting themselves ready. "Natsu, relax man, your shaking like a leaf" urged Gray. "Ssssorry,,,wasn't sure we would ever get to this." said Natsu jittery. "You and Lucy" said Jellal quietly shaking his head with a smirk. "What?" "You two have been so wrapped up in taking everything., both of you are scared as hell accepting a happy moment. Well let me tell you right now, both of you deserve this one day to feel something other than fear and pain..stop feeling nervous Natsu..I promise you will see Lucy at the end of the isle." Jellal assured him. Feeling calmer, Natsu said "thank you" "Well I'll see you guys out there" said Jellal as he walked out. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Natsu and Gajeel. Jellal simply turned and said "you'll find out soon enough" then left leaving the rest of them confused but they didn't dwell on and continued getting their tuxes on.

Wendy arrived along with a few more guests as they went and took their seats. The guys finished putting their tuxes on as Gajeel said "alright Pinky see you up there" he waved and headed out as Gray was about to follow him when Natsu grabbed his sleeve making him turn his head. "I know..it's last second and I'm a dumbass and should have asked you sooner" "What is it Natsu?" he asked curious. "Would you..be my best man?" he closed his eyes waiting for the rejection but when nothing was said, he opened his eyes to see Gray with a gentle smile on his face. "You're an idiot man. I wondered if you were going to ask." "Well Lucy said you're like a brother to her and you and I have gotten along pretty good so I figured..well ya know" he said flustered. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, Gray said "your good dude. Don't worry and I'd be honored too" "Thanks" said Natsu relieved. "Let me give you a gift, well not a physical one but something to relax your nerves." "Okay..." said Natsu questioning. "The whole time you guys were separated. Lucy never gave up on you Natsu...ever. Guys in Europe tried asking her out and believe me they really tried but Lucy..she looked every single one of them in the face and told them she was taken. She loves you Natsu truly." Natsu then put a hand to his heart and closed his eyes. "Lucy" he thought with every fiber of his being. "Come on Natsu" He opened his eyes to see Gray holding his arm towards the stand. "Let's get you married"

With a big grin on his face, Natsu stepped out the door as Gray closed it behind them. Music was playing as Natsu and Gray took their places while Layla was sitting on Gajeel's lap with a girl next to him. She had short blue hair and was wearing a light green dress. "Who is that sitting next to Gajeel?" whispered Natsu to Gray. "That's his girlfriend Levy. Mine is sitting next to her." "You have a girlfriend?" Natsu said shocked and impressed. "Yes, you flaming moron. I have a girlfriend" he answered jokingly. "Her name is Juvia." Gray said as Juvia smiled and waved at him as he returned the wave. "Where's Jellal?" "I have no clue"

Then the music changed as everyone in their seats stood up as Natsu's body tightened up. Everyone looked out the doorway as Erza in a beautiful long purple dress came walking down the isle. They all awed as they saw her. "She's gorgeous" said Natsu and Gray making them grin at each other. Natsu let out the breath he had been holding as he straightened himself back up as everyone put their hands to their faces as they saw Lucy coming down...with Jellal. Natsu was completely surprised but after he thought about it, he wasn't really. Jellal had done more for them in the past few weeks then anyone had ever done for him in his entire life. It made sense why Lucy would choose him to give her away. He couldn't take his eyes off Lucy as she came down with a radiant smile on her face wearing a white dress that turned into an ombrey of blue at the bottom. The feelings of love flowed through his body as he looked at her. Jellal and Lucy stopped in front of them as she turned to face him where he ever so gently placed a light kiss on her forehead as tears started to come down. Silently with a warm smile, he wiped her tears and went to take a seat. Lucy glanced back at him as she turned to face Natsu who couldn't be happier if he tried.

"Hello everyone" said the officiant. "As you know, we are here to celebrate Natsu and Lucy and their joining as one. Both of you have endured so much as I have been told but know it was all worth it for you are finally here." she said optimistically making both Natsu and Lucy smile. " Do you two have any vows you would like to share?" she asked them. "I honestly cannot express in words in how I'm feeling or how to even say it in a vow. Natsu, I love you with every fiber of my body.. I cannot wait to share the rest of my life with you, in whatever struggles we may face." expressed Lucy. As a few tears came rolling down Natsu's cheek, choked up he said " I have something...Lucy. You are my everything, my heart..my soul. Meeting you all those years ago was the best thing I could have ever imagined. Sharing this life with you with our daughter..will be the greatest adventure I will ever ask for. I'll be there for you in every struggle, joy, illness until death" the room was filled with emotion as Natsu finished. "And now for the rings." the officiant said happily. Gray held up a small pillow with two rings with an infinity symbol starting on one and continuing on the other. They each took as she said "Natsu, repeat after me"

"I ,Natsu. Take this ring and from this day fourth put my heart and soul into it for our never ending adventure." he repeated and then finished with his own words as he slipped the ring onto her finger as her cheeks turned bright pink in joy as she took his ring into her hands and looked at him. "Lucy, your turn, repeat after me." " I, Lucy. Take this ring and from this day fourth and into infinity pledge my heart to yours and to our continuing adventure." she finished as she slipped the ring onto his fingers. They both got loving smiles on their faces as they knew was about to happen next and looked at the officiant eager. She could see the anticipation all over their faces as she said " ladies and gentlemen without further ado by the power vested in me, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. You may kiss your bride Natsu." Not needing an invitation, he threw his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck resting a hand on his face as they shared


	16. Chapter 16

Cheers were heard all around as they cheered and clapped and camera's went off. As they kissed, he picked her up bridal style and bent her down as she gripped him tight. When they finally let go, both had red faces as they smiled at each other. He set her back down as Layla came running up to them. They both picked her up and had her on each of their shoulders as they hugged her. "Are you happy Layla?" Lucy asked. "The happiest I've ever been mommy" she answered joyfully. That warmed Natsu and Lucy's hearts right up as they held her close. Erza and Gray came up to them. "Congratulations you guys" said Jellal. "Thank you both" said Lucy as Natsu smiled and said "yes, thank you for everything" "Way to go Lucy" said Gajeel as he walked up with Levy right behind him. "Congratulations Lulu!..hope you don't mind me calling you that. I heard you like music and books" she said excited. "No I don't mind, I like the name and yes I do!" "That's great!, I'm Gajeel's girlfriend Levy and we are going to get along great if you like music and books" "That's wonderful" announced Lucy. " I look forward to us hanging out when you get back from your honey moon" said Levy as she winked at her. "Me too" agreed Lucy as Gray came up who gave Lucy a nice hug. "Who is this Gray?" asked Lucy seeing the blue haired girl next to him. "this is Juvia, my girlfriend" "Oh, this is her!. It's so nice to finally meet you Juvia, I've heard a lot about you. I can't wait to get to know you more" said Lucy. " I agree, I can't wait either" answered Juvia gracefully.

Wendy had come up who Lucy instantly hugged. "I'm supposed to be hugging you silly" said Wendy. "If it wasn't for you, Natsu might not be here today. Thank you so much for coming" " I wouldn't miss it for anything" "Well does everyone want to go the reception?" aske Erza as everyone yelled yes in merriment. They all headed to the reception room as Erza walked over to Lucy. "Let's go ahead and get you out of this" "Thank you" answered Lucy who was starting to sweat being surrounded by people and all the emotions she had been feeling. The two of them slipped into the backroom where she unzipped Lucy's dress. As she stepped out of it, she carefully placed it back inside the garment bag.

After that, she put on a nice pink flowy dress that stopped above her knees and a pair of small black boots. "Feel better?" "Oh yes, I was starting to get really hot with everyone around me" she said grateful as she wiped her forehead. "Want me to get the guys?" Erza asked as Lucy shook her head. "Nahh, I'll get them. make the surprise look on Natsu's face that much more enjoyable" she said sweetly as Erza laughed as she followed Lucy into the reception room. "Mommy!" Layla yelled excited as they came and sat with them. Giving Lucy a loving kiss, Natsu said "wondered where you went. I thought I lost my wife…man does it feel great to say that" Lucy blushed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You look worn out, you sure you still want to do it?" asked Jellal amused. Gray and Gajeel chuckled. Sitting up immediately she said "yes!" as the guys rose from their seats and walked to the stage. "Heh, they gonna put on a show for us..well alright, didn't see that coming" said Natsu. He expected a response from Lucy but as he looked at her, she had a mysterious smile on her face that he couldn't figure out. Slowly she took the hand he put on her lap back into his as she gave Layla a kiss and started to walk towards the stage. "Go Mommy!" she cheered.

Natsu still unsure looked over at Erza who just gave him a loving smile as she gestured him to look forward. He did as he saw Lucy approaching the microphone as Jellal and the other two had instruments in their hands. He couldn't believe it as it was starting to click into his head what she was about to do. With a delightful smile on her face and cheery voice she said " I'd been working on this for a while. I wanted to make sure I got this one right" Natsu's jaw dropped as she looked right at him. "Natsu…this is for you baby" She looked at the boys who started playing then turned back towards everyone as she started dancing as she sang

" Boy you came like a hurricane  
Knocked me down like a tidal wave  
Didn't see you coming so quick  
Or that you were moving so slick  
Always thought love was such a hoax  
Throwing shoes at my radio  
Why?  
Silly love songs made me so sick  
Couldn't stand them now they all click  
And the reason is this this this  
I feel like I'm about to fly, hey!

She took the microphone and walked down to Natsu who had his hand over his mouth as she came right up and kissed him on his head. She felt so happy she thought she might explode as she danced her way back up the stage.

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me anyway the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you'll make me float  
Right up off my tip toes

All my friends say I'm freaking out  
They don't know what it's all about, so?  
Call my girls up tell 'em all why, hey girl  
Call my girls up tell 'em bye bye  
I don't what you did to me  
It's like a world with no gravity, cause  
Now you got me feeling so high  
Feel like I'm about to fly, hey

Everyone cheered as they watched her as Layla was dancing on Natsu's lap. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal were overjoyed at how happy Lucy was.

Hey boy you got me on my tip toes  
Don't stop kiss me and away we'll go  
Can't shake it so elevated  
Take me anyway the wind blows  
Don't stop love the way you'll make me float  
Right up off my tip toes"

She raised her arm in the air as she finished. "I love you Natsu" she said as Natsu had his face hidden. "Daddy?, you alright?" Layla asked concerned as he put his face back up. "Yeahhh…I'm great baby dragon" he said as the tears flooded his cheeks making everyone gasp then aww at him. Lucy came running to him as Layla jumped down from his lap so he could run to her. As they met, he picked her up and held her in the air for a few seconds before bringing her back down. " I love you so damn much, do you know that?" "Well since I'm your wife, hmm, yes I guess I know" she answered giggling as she put her head to his shoulder. "Alright, people. Time for the couple to dance" announced Gray as he nodded to the other two as they started playing a romantic tune as Natsu put his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck staring dreamily into his eyes as they danced. Once the dance was over, he whispered into her ear "you ready?" she nodded as he took her hand gleefully as they ran over to Layla and kissed her goodbye. "You be good for your aunt and uncle understand? Lucy told her. "Don't misbehave for them or we're having a talk when we get back" said Natsu as Layla understanding and happy at the same time. She ran and grabbed Erza and Jellal's hands. "Love you Layla!" they yelled. "Love you too, have fun!" she yelled back as Natsu had her running.   
oncoming Lemon. skip if you don't like

"Ready baby?" "Oh yes, let's go" she replied as they hopped into his car and took off. They decided to head to the akane resort for their honey moon since it had hot springs and places they could go do things together. It was a couple hours to the resort but once they got there, they were happy. Natsu carried their bags as Lucy walked ahead of him. Soon as they were in the room which was private and nobody else was around them, he dropped the bags as Lucy jumped him wrapping her legs around him as she planted a deep wet kiss on him as he walked with her and laid her on the bed. Quickly he took off her clothes while removing his as he instantly stuck two fingers in her making her moan. "Heehee..as your master, my rule tonight..scream and don't you dare hold back" he said in a sexy quiet voice as he began to lick her girl parts making her moan in pleasure. As she got more and more into it, his fingers started to go faster and faster making him grin seeing the look on her face. She wiggled a finger at him for him to come to her. He gladly obeyed as he leaned over her. She grabbed at his face and pulled him towards him as he closed his eyes enjoying her mouth and her touch as she jammed her tongue into his mouth moving it all around. Taking his fingers out of her, he had her let go of him as he bite right into her neck. "NATSUUUUUU!" she screamed as Natsu growled in pleasure as he bit down.

Her moans turned him on making hm bite harder until he started using his lips to suck on her. He didn't want to injure his love the first night they were married. He sucked on her neck as he started to go lower to her breasts and started sucking on them as she bent her legs due to uncontrollable bliss. She bite her lip which he saw as he slipped inside of her and began thrusting her surprising her making her eyes go wide. She couldn't say anything because everything was screaming at her in happiness and pleasure. "Speechless huh?" She could only nod her head as he gleefully smiled as he took hold of her hair hard and brought her face to him as she scrambled her arms over his face. He loved seeing her so lost in him she couldn't talk. He wasn't expecting it as he was thrusting himself as she put her hands around his neck and bit into him making his eyes widen. "ahhhh" he moaned in pleasure as she bit down harder. "Lu….ce..ahhh..yesssssss" he hissed feeling completely in bliss as she smirked and started to slowly claw her hands down his stomach making him cry out. "LUCY..ahhhhhh" he yelled loving it as he felt himself shaking. "I'm gonna.." he didn't get to finish his sentence as he and Lucy felt his body release itself inside her. Slowly, he released himself from her. As he towered over her, his arms were shaking. " Ssssooo, enjoy that did you?" he stuttered not gaining full control over himself yet.

She narrowed her eyes at him and smiled saying " I think my screams answered that question" "Hee. Yeah..hey Lucy…" his sexy voice turned back to a normal one getting her attention. "Cccan you hellllp me? Mmmy arm's aren't listening and I'm afraid of falling on you if I move" She sat up and reached up for his arms and carefully took them off the wall as he sat on his knees. "That feels better, thanks..after I came..my body just stopped listening" he said amused at himself. "Your welcome" "You're a sweaty mess, you know that" "Ha, so are you" He chuckled as he laid back into the bed when he saw Lucy looking at him. He only had to point as Lucy came and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Everything went right" thought Natsu thankful as he stared into Lucy's brown eyes. "What are you thinking about?" asked Lucy. "How lucky I am to have you finally in every way possible…and how everything went perfect." "Right?!. ..to be honest..i was afraid" "me too, ha, Jellal was right after all" "huh?" "Jellal, earlier when we were getting ready, he told me you and I were too afraid to let anything happy happen to us. I didn't realize how true that was until right now" "Funny you mention that" Natsu looked at her wondering as she continued "Erza kinda told me the same thing. I was afraid of Evelyn doing anything , something to fuck this up…then she didn't" "Then she didn't" repeated Natsu happily. They laid there enjoying that for once , nothing went wrong.

A week went by before it was the day before Natsu and Lucy came home. Erza and Jellal loved taking care of Layla. She was so good for them that they pitied Natsu and Lucy when they got back because they knew she would give them hell when they got back. "Heard anything from them?" asked Jellal. "Nope" "Good" he said. "Ice cream, Ice cream!" Layla repeated jumping up and down. "Lucy is going to kill us" Jellal said regretfully. "Hey, we have made sure she still has some protein and vegetables in her. I don't see the problem in spoiling our niece" said Erza trying to sound reasonable. "Yeahh..don't think they are going to see that way Erza." "ha, well what they don't know will not hurt them. Come on, let's get some ice cream" Erza urged with a smile. "Yay!" yelled Layla as she grabbed Erza's hand. "You want to walk or drive?" "Ehh, why don't we walk ,it's not that far" said Jellal as they took off towards the ice cream shop in town. Erza ordered a large strawberry which did not surprise Jellal. She loved strawberries while Layla ordered a cookies and cream cone. Jellal got a simple vanilla cone.

Watching Layla lick it, he laughed and said "you are going to be so hyper when your parent's come home" She paid no attention as she was enjoying her ice cream too much. "Come now Jellal, I'm sure her sugar rush will be gone by then." Said Erza with ease. " I wouldn't be so sure about that" They sat there enjoying their ice cream but every now and again ,the two would spot figures out of the corners of their eyes. Men and women in all black suits would poke their heads out then disappear again. "You see them" Erza said quietly so as not to freak or alarm Layla. "Yeah..I see them" "Let's finish our treats and get out of here" Jellal directed as they looked back at their ice creams and thankful for Layla's ignorance for what was going on around her.

Once the two of them and Layla finished, they carefully got up and started walking back to their house slowly. "Jellal" "I know, let's get around this corner" he said quickly putting a hand on Layla's shoulder as he got them to quickly walk around a corner and put themselves back to back with Layla in the middle. "Errzza, what's going on..?" Layla asked nervously. "Just stay behind me sweetheart" she told her as calm as she could.( way down we go song by KALEO) "We got this, how tough could they be" humored Jellal as they got into their defensive positions as people came around the corner and surrounded them. "What do you want?" demanded Jellal glaring at them. The people in the suits got into fighting positions as one of them said "here for her" he pointed to Layla as they shielded her. "You won't touch her" snapped Erza. "Have it your way, get them" the man ordered as they started attacking Jellal and Erza.

"You stupid assholes, I've dealt with lesser guys then you" she said as she grunted as she sucker punched one of them in the face while Jellal went around her back and punched one to the ground. " How the hell did they know!" Erza. Jellal thought as they kept punching their way through but as many as they kept bringing down, more would show up. One of them almost grabbed as Erza jumped and kicked them straight in the face. "Keep your fucking hands off her" she snapped angrily. "Think about who we're dealing with Erza, she must have known Natsu and Lucy weren't it!" cursed Jellal. "But we've had people watching the house all week." "It doesn't matter, the point is she knew Layla would be alone." They fought battered and bruised until they were at their knees out of breath. "Wwwe cccan't ggive up Jellal" Erza said exhausted. "No chance" replied Jellal. With a yell, he went for one of them and tried to side swipe him until they punched Jellal in the stomach bringing him to the ground. "Jellal!" yelled Erza and Layla. "Hand over the child" Erza glared at them as she spat in their direction "over my dead body are you getting this child" "It's usless, look at you your half on the ground while your partner is down, just give her up".

"NEVER!" "Stay here Layla" she ordered as she went straight for his private parts and kicked right at them bringing him to his knees. She looked at him and about to kick him in the face when she felt strong arms grab her from behind and drag her. "No!" she yelled struggling to get lose when she felt a hard impact on her neck as she dropped to the ground. "Grab her" "Nnnnoooo" "they said weakly as they couldn't move an inch to save her. Layla screamed as they grabbed her. She fought as hard as she could "ERZA, JELLALLLL!, HELLLLP" she cried as the two of them tried with all their might but couldn't move. As they watched her being dragged away, they screamed "LAYLAAAAA! Erza and Jellal both felt themselves blacking out as the last thing they saw was her terrified face as she was dragged away. (End song)


	17. Chapter 17

They didn't know how much time had gone by when they felt themselves being shaken. "Erza!, Jellal!" "Hey, can you guys hear me!, say something" Erza and Jellal weakly opened their eyes to see Gray and Gajeel with worried expressions on their faces. "What the hell happened?, you two look like shit" said Gajeel. "La..Layla" Jellal said weakly. "She's not here, wasn't she supposed to be with you guys." said Gray. "Sshe..she was taken." said Erza. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Gray and Gajeel. "Who took her!" "Who do you think?" Jellal answered coldly. "What do you want us to do?" asked Gajeel. They looked at Erza whose face was guilt written. Jellal taking the lead said "gather some of the group and start a city wide search. Look everywhere, I don't care how small of a place it is." The two of them nodded as Gray said "let's get the two of you home first" as he started to help Erza who pushed him away. "No!, don't worry about us, go find her" she yelled sounding so ashamed it killed them inside. "We have to get you guys healed first. You aren't going to do Layla any good with how you are now." said Gajeel. Erza opened her mouth to protest when she looked at Jellal who gave her a look telling her to please stand down. She felt useless as she pounded her fist into the ground.

"Erza, stop" said Gray kindly grabbing her hand. "Hurting yourself more, it won't do any good. Come on let's get you home..please" She nodded as he put her arm over his shoulders and started walking slowly to the car. Both Jellal and Erza uncontrollably groaned as they walked. "Did you guys walk here?" asked Gajeel who had Jellal's arm over his shoulders. They nodded as Gray and Gajeel gave each other a heads up as they continued. Getting to the car made everything scream at them as they took a seat in the back. "I should call Wendy" said Gray but before he could pull his phone out, Erza grabbed his hand. "Ppleasse Gray..just get us home" she pleaded as he looked at her with a sad expression hearing her voice. Giving a look towards Gajeel, he started the car and drove to their house. Once they got there, they very carefully got themselves out as Gray and Gajeel helped them inside and onto their couch.

"Alright now we're home. Go start searching" ordered Erza. "What Gray!" she snapped infuriated seeing he wanted to say something. Jellal and Gajeel looked at him wondering what he would say right then. "Natsu" he said candid. "He's going to lose it when he finds out." "You don't think I know that!. The whole reason he joined us was because we guaranteed the safety of the two people he loves most on this planet. FUCK!" Erza screamed. "Should we tell them now?" asked Gray. "NO" she answered directly "They are coming home tomorrow, let them have one last night of happiness before hell comes slamming down on their heads." "Erza, honey" Jellal said putting his hands on her shoulders. "This isn't your fault. Natsu wo" "No Jellal" she said flatly cutting him off. "I may have gotten Natsu to work on getting his anger under control for other things and around people. But for those two..no Natsu is going to kill us" "You two tried to save her, it's not like you went and did nothing. "

Shaking her head, she grabbed her shoulder for comfort as she quietly said "it doesn't matter..whether we did something or not. She is gone and neither him nor Lucy will accept that." They could see the guilt and shame written all over her face as she put her head down refusing to look at them. "Gray, Gajeel..just start somewhere. Hell check her house. Report back here later" he ordered. "You got it" said Gajeel as they both gave a last glance at Erza as they left. Putting her head in her hands, she couldn't help but cry as Jellal took her and wrapped his arms around her so she could lay her head against his chest. "Erza" he said softly. "She was screaming Jellal..Layla..she begged us to help her aaaand wee" frustrated she buried her face into him. Rubbing her head, he comfortingly told her "We will find her Erza. Rest assured" but she was crying too much to have any words to say. "Come on" he peacefully urged sitting her up. "I'm going to get us some bandages ..ahh" he groaned slightly as he got up from the couch and limped over to his room and into the bathroom where he pulled out a first aid kit and walked back over.

As he began to wrap her arm, she very quietly said "do you think..Natsu will forgive us?" Sighing he said "yes..he's going to be very angry, there's no stopping that but I know when he can think clearly that yes he will forgive us." "What about Lucy.?..hmm you know her better then I do." "Lucy, she ...will be alright in time" "You don't sound confident that she will forgive us" "She will..Just this siuation will affect her worse than Natsu" Erza gave him a very skeptical, sad look. "We just need to do everything we can and get their daughter back which we will do." He said with some positivity. "I wish that optimism helped right now" said Erza. They sat there for a few hours until Gray and Gajeel came back late that night. "Anything?" asked Jellal hoping for any kind of clue. "Not a damn thing. This woman, she knows how to get away unseen. We charged her house. There wasn't a single trace of the kid or her." said Gajeel regretfully. "Shit" snapped Jellal quietly. "What else do you want us to do?" Gray asked bluntly ready to do whatever was necessary to rescue Layla. That little girl meant a lot to him. He had helped Lucy with her when she was a tiny baby. He would kill anyone he needed too if need be to find her. "There's nothing more we can until Natsu get's home..Much as I hate to say it, she's his mother and no one would know her better then he would."

He was absolutely exhausted, they both were and Gray and Gajeel knew it. "You guys should get some rest" suggested Gray. "Your right, come tomorrow morning. we''ll have an outraged Natsu..but I don't think I'm moving from the couch" Erza groaned in agreement as they both lifted their feet up to put on the couch as Erza laid down and put her head on his stomach and he rested his head on top of her head rubbing it. "You guys know where the spare room is" said Erza as the guys walked in. There was a small couch and bed as they both took one and let sleep surround them. Erza and Jellal woke up the next morning more sore than the night before. "I'm ggguessing, ah,ahhhh they aren't here..yet" Erza said through grunts of pain. "Nope" answered Gray as him and Gajeel stepped out of the bedroom. "Since there is no screaming yet, yeah it's safe to bet they aren't here yet" said Gajeel trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately his efforts were in vain as no one felt like laughing or trying to be amused. "Jeeze, trying to lighten things up." "Sorry Gajeel but I don't think any of us are going to be in any mood for laughing for a while." Everyone was looking down not saying anything when heard a car pull up. "Oh no" everyone thought dreadfully. Natsu and Lucy came walking through the door happy as can be. Lucy got a little tan with how much time she spent in the sun. Natsu looked dark and toned up while he had worked out some there. They looked around and instantly felt a mood shift as Natsu slowly closed the door. "Guyssss, what's going on?" Natsu asked uncertain. "Did something happen?" asked Lucy. They waited for someone to answer as Jellal and Erza rose off the couch slowly and turned towards them making Natsu and Lucy's faces go white with shock. "What the hell happened!. You guys are covered in injuries." he asked insistent.

"Did a fight between guys go wrong?" Lucy questioned. They all looked at each other as Gray reluctantly nodded his head towards them as they turned around. "Guys, what happened? I can see it all over your faces" he said seriously. "Wait a minute" interrupted Lucy. "Where's Layla. I would've thought for sure she would have been the first one here to meet us at the door." Tears started to fill Erza's eyes freaking them both out. "What the hell happened!" they both yelled. Erza taking the chance to be the one to get yelled at in as strong voice as she could in her weakened and emotional state said "Layla...was taken" Natsu dropped the bag he was holding to the floor. "What" he said through gritted teeth as Lucy put her hands to her mouth. "No..." she said quietly. "Natsu, we were cornered.. if you couldn't tell, we got the shit kicked out of us" said Jellal as Natsu kept his head down. "So what your telling me, even as skilled fighters that you are..you were beaten..is that right?" Jellal and Erza looked at them with defeated faces. Natsu lifted his head and they all saw the rage in his face.

He charged for them as Gray and Gajeel grabbed his arms holding him back. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!, YOU PROMISED US SHE WOULD BE SAFE. YOU SWORE TO ME ERZA! THAT'S THE MAIN FUCKING REASON I JOINED THE MAFIA! LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!" he hollered in rage fighting against them. Gajeel and Gray were having a hard time holding him back. "We will get her back Natsu" said Jellal. "SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN SAFE ALREADY JELLAL!" he screamed. "Come on man, now is not the time to do this" Gray tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening. "Natsu, you dumbass ,look" Natsu whipped his head at Gajeel and was about to scream when he noticed he wasn't looking at him but straight behind. Turning around, he yanked himself hard out of their grip as he ran to Lucy. " . ..nononono..no. This can't be happening. NO!" she put her hands to her head as she started to breathe fast and started shaking. "Lucy!, Lucy look at me baby" he said quickly grabbing her face and had her look at him.

Her eyes were huge in fear as he tried to calm her down. "Lucy, you gotta calm down baby" "Where is our daughter!" she yelled as she felt her chest starting to hurt and grabbed at it. "Lucy, you gotta, what the fuck!" he yelled angrily pulling his phone out and answered immediately recognizing the number. "Hello" "DADDY!" "LAYLA!" they both screamed. "Daddy, help me please" they heard her cry. "I'M COMING BABY GIRL I PROMISE" he screamed to her as they heard her cries starting to fade. "LAYLAAAA!, BABY!" Lucy screamed out as Natsu held her close. "Natsu" his anger rose as the cold voice came to the phone. "You fucking bitch. Your going to pay for that. I'm going to rip your heart out." He swore. " I warned you not to marry her..so I'm taking her and Lucy's music career" That got everyone's attention. "Go to hell you fucking whore." "I told you before but it's too late so I'm taking what's mine." "BULLSHIT!, SHE ISN'T YOURS. SHE'S NOT SOME THING OR PROPERTY, THAT'S MY" "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Lucy screeched cutting Natsu off and surprising him at the same time.

"You'll never find her and your so called mafia.. ha. forget it. I left them no clues for them to find." "You fucking heartless psychopath , give my daughter baaack!" she yelled enraged as she reached for the phone in a crazed state. He could hear Evelyn gleefully laugh as he hung up and threw the phone focusing his attention on Lucy. "Lucy you need to calm down" "She's got our baby, that's our baby!" she started hyperventilating and screamed as Gray was about to walk to help until Jellal grabbed his arm and shook his head. "We ggggottta fffind heer!" "Lucy...baby" he pleaded never seeing a case of her attacks getting this bad. He caught her as she started to fall to the ground. Laying in his arms unconscious, he moved her hair out of her face. "Baby" he said softly but sadly. He looked up at the others with an cold, angry face picking Lucy up into his arms. "Move" he ordered as everyone stepped out of his way so he could lay Lucy down.

He laid her down gently as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "I promise you Luce, we will get her back. I didn't just the both of you, only to lose her. No fucking way am I going to let that happen...and I'll find a way to get your music baby baby. I am so sorry for that" he kissed the top of her hand as he gracefully set it back down. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he got up and walked out as the small smile he had for her turned into an angry, vengeful expression. Everyone was still there when he came out. "So has anyone tried even finding her! or have you been sitting her" "We didn't just sit here Natsu, we went back to your damn mother's house but there was nothing there" Gray snapped back as they all heard him say what he shouldn't have but before anyone could react, Natsu had him slammed into a wall. "Natsu, what the hell" said Gray as Natsu stared at him with an wild eyed expression. "Say that again" he said callously lifting him off the floor a couple inches. "What" Gray asked trying to get out of Natsu's firm grip.

Natsu got right up into his face. "That woman is not my mother." Furious, he grabbed Gray's shirt and threw him into a corner. "Natsu!, what the hell are you doing" exclaimed Jellal. Natsu whipped his head back towards him and said "don't you say a fucking word. Your barely able to stand as it is. Don't make me do anything unwanted" Jellal took a single step back hearing in Natsu's voice that he would do it if he was pushed any further. "Natsu" Erza called. Her voice full of pain and regret as she looked into his eyes and saw the anger and rage..but also she saw the hurt in his eyes. He had trusted her and Jellal to keep what was most precious to him save and they had failed. "Yo hot head, your gonna wreck Erza's place if you keep up this crap." "SHUT UP...you have no idea what I'm feeling right now Gajeel so until you have a child and see your heart walking around..SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he ran for the front door and slammed it hard as he ran. "Should we go after him?" asked Gajeel. "No Gajeel, stay far away from him right now. He's lethal right now and needs to find a way to take his anger out..hopefully no one runs into him because I shutter to think what he would do in the state of mind he's in right now" said Jellal.

Standing himself up, Gray sighed. "Damn idiot is going to hurt himself" he said feeling sympathy for him. "What do we do now" Grimacing in pain, Erza stumbled but caught herself as she saw the guys about to run to her but stopped when they saw she caught herself. "We..need to stay here..for Lucy..when she wakes up..hmmph" This time Jellal caught her as she fell. "Erza..you need to rest" "I ccccant..Jelllal. Our niece...she's out there" "I know but you are going to get yourself into worse shape if you don't rest..please honey" "Hhhow are you still moving?, you got beat as bad as I did" she questioned. He chuckled and said "i've always had a higher pain tolerance then you. Come on" he said before she could say anything else. He nicely shoved her towards their room so she could some rest. "Just for a few hours Erza...at the very least." "Okay" she said resigning herself as Jellal sighed relieved. "I love you" "I love you too Erza. get some sleep." he said smiling a warm smile at her then walked out. Once he was out , he went rigid as he bent over grabbing his chest. "Higher tolerance huh?. Psh, who you kidding Jellal. Your as beat up as she is. Your just better at hiding it." "Okay, yes just keep your voice down Gajeel" Jellal told him very irritated

A few hours went by , Natsu still wasn't back. The guys sat around the house waiting for him and for Lucy to wake up. Then as if on que, they heard her cry out for Natsu and heard her sobbing. They knew none of them could do anything to comfort her and as much as Jellal wanted too, he knew he of all people would make it worse right now. "Anyone have a clue where to find him?" asked Gray. " I looked out the window earlier, he didn't take his car but who knows where he could have gone." They all let out a frustrated breath. Having enough, Gray grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Where you going?" asked Gajeel. "hmph, I'm going to find him. Jellal can't with those injuries and he's the last person Natsu want's to see. He's not that close with you Gajeel so I'm going to find him. As angry as he is, he shouldn't be alone right now." "And do what?" "Whatever I can. I am going to help him however I can." Jellal gave him an understanding smile happy that someone was stepping up to help Natsu with his pain. Gray had his hand on the doorknob and was about to step out when he stopped.

Natsu was right in front of him on his knees. "Yo, Natsu, you alright man?" he asked worried for his friend as he walked down the steps quickly to his friend's side. "Oo..u..out offf..bbreath" he said panting. Gray looked and saw the tops of his hands were darkened. They only got dark like that from gloves. "You went tot the gym, didn't you" Natsu silently nodded his head still catching his breath. "I nnneeedded to punch..something..badly" "I get that, look let me help you get inside" he friendly gestured as he put an arm on Natsu's back. "Lu..Lucy" "She's awake but not exactly cheerful." Suddenly gaining energy, he ran up the steps shoving past Gajeel without even glancing at Jellal. "Well..guess he did have some energy after all" thought gray lightly amused. Natsu got to the room shutting the door as she instantly sat up and threw her arms over as he came to sit down.

"Natsu..." Rubbing her back for comfort, he said " I know." She sniffled continuing to cry in his arms. "Don't worry Luce. I'm going to get her back..then I'll make sure she never bothers us again." he said grimly. "No, Natsu, this isn't all on you. I didn't get you back and marry you just so you can do everything yourself. We are partners. That means we are doing this together." Her voice got stronger and stronger with strength and confidence as she kept going. "She is our daughter, not someone else's. No i am done crying and having panic attacks. I am not letting this bitch tear down what we have built. We are going to get her back..as a team." Natsu couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. He was so proud of her in that moment when just a few minutes ago she was a sobbing mess and then she became the confident person he knew was in there somewhere.

She just had to find it for herself. "Come on, let's go meet the others" she said getting up and walking to the door. "Hmmm" "Natsu.. you know it wasn't their fault. Erza and Jellal did everything they could to protect her. Their injuries are proof of that." she said reasonably. Turning his body towards her, he let out a sigh then looked down at the floor. "I know, trust me..just in that second." "If you want to blame someone, blame that fucking woman behind this crap." "I do Lucy, I" "No. use that. Focus your anger on her, not the other two." "Lucy, you know me, that's not going to be easy" "Your right I do know you which means I also know you can do it. Baby, I've seen you when you get focused. There's not a person on earth who can stop you..so come on. Show that woman she picked the wrong people to fuck with." Her confidence and words got to him as he stood up with a grin. "Damn Luce" he said with pride. "What?" "Nothing. Just that Layla is damn lucky to have you as her mother." Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she said "don't forget about you...we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you Natsu." That got his attention.

"Did you forget you goof..Layla and I would be back in Europe right now if it wasn't for you. You looked for me that night at the park. You didn't even question it when I told you we had a daughter. No Natsu, it's not just me she's lucky to have. She is beyond lucky to have you as a father that would go to the ends of the earth and back for her." His face turned red as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled at it. "Tthanks" "Now come on, let's get our daughter back." She said with determination holding her hand out. Reaching, he took it as Lucy opened the door and they walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey guys" Lucy said softly. "Hey, you feel okay?" asked Gray. "Yeah" she answered nicely as he turned his head toward Natsu. "How about you?..any calmer?" "Yeah….sorry about that guys" he said, his tone full of remorse as he looked at the three guys in front of him. "Your fine" assured Gray. " Yeah, just need to calm yourself ya damn hothead" said Gajeel in a non mean way. "Jellal…I" Jellal raised a hand to stop him as he looked at him with a warm, forgiving smile. "You don't need to say anything Natsu. You had every right to be as angry as you were. I knew it wasn't personal. Erza and I both understand." "Where is she?" he asked noticing she wasn't with them. " I had her go get some rest" he said as he suddenly felt pain making it hard to stand. Natsu rushed over and helped him stand. " You call me a dumbass?, you're the one whose standing with bruises and who know's what else. Geesh" he rolled his eyes as Jellal chuckled. "Gray, call Wendy. Let's get these two looked at" said Natsu. Without question, Gray pulled out his phone and dialed Wendy's number. "Wwhat about Layla?" Jellal asked as Natsu helped get to the couch and sit down. "We're going to get her back but first I need to make sure the two of you are taken care of" "Natsu," "Would you shut up" he said lightly as Lucy came and sat on the couch next to Jellal who leaned back on it breathing hard. "He's right Jellal. My husband.." she giggled at herself as she said that making the others laugh.

"My husband is a hothead, there's no denying that but he's not an idiot and knows when someone is in bad shape. Let us help you guys first then we can get to looking for our daughter." Jellal knew neither of them would budge so he just nodded his head as they all waited for Wendy. Erza woke up while they were waiting and slowly limped her way to the couch. "Hey Erza" Natsu greeted nicely. "Natsu." She said still feeling shame and guilt. "Erza look, what happened..that wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I took it out on you and Jellal. I was angry and I shouldn't have done that" She looked and saw his face suspecting he felt the same guilt she did. She took his hand and said "Natsu, you don't have to apologize. She took your child. ..We need to take this guilt we are both feeling and put it down" his eyes widened in shock as she continued " I can tell just by looking in your eyes that your feeling the same way I am so don't try to say your not. Two different reasons but we are both having the same emotions. This is not the time for us to be sad. There is a terrified child out there who needs her mom and dad" Smiling, Natsu said "thank you" as he squeezed her hand warming Lucy's heart as she watched them. "I couldn't ask for a better aunt and uncle for Layla then you two" he said full of compassion. "Thank you" replied Jellal and Erza.

**Meanwhile**

Layla was sitting on a couch in a small room alone. There was a window but nothing else. It was a very empty room. She looked out at it at one point thinking she could use to escape only to discover it was locked somehow and couldn't get it open. She didn't even know where she was. Of course the only other place she had ever been besides Magnolia was Europe and she knew they were nowhere near there, at least she didn't think so but she had no idea. She didn't know whether she was miles or minutes away from her parents. All she knew was she was stuck in this room and they weren't here. "I know they are coming for me. Mommy and Daddy. They are going to rescue me from this evil lady" she thought confidently. Natsu had told her the woman was never to be called family ,there for Layla to never call her grandma she figured evil lady would do. "Layla" she heard a cold voice say as she got mad and turned around as Evelyn walked in. "What did I tell you about standing on furniture. A lady does not stand on couches." She scolded. "Hmph, you can't tell me what to do" she retorted with attitude. " I cant , can I . That is where you are young child. I am the adult not you..therefore..sit down!" she snapped as she walked over and forced Layla to sit down on the couch as she glared at Evelyn. "Such rude behavior, stop looking at me like that" "Daddy is coming for me" "I know..but he will never find you" she said with confidence.

" This rude behavior..you must have learned this from your tramp of a mother. Hmph well she will never see you again so we will have time to work on that." She said with a wicked grin. "I will never become like you! You are evil and daddy will make you pay" she yelled defiantly as Evelyn hard smacked her across the face making Layla grab at her face. "Get this through your head little one, you are mine now and your parent's will never see you again. Once you face that fact, it will be easier" she said unsympathetic as she walked out and closed the door hard locking it. Layla laid down on the couch grabbing at her face as she started crying. "Daddy…mommmy…ppplease" she cried out quietly. Standing by the door, Evelyn held her ear up against the door as she heard Layla crying. She snickered as she thought "If Natsu want's to be the disobedient child to live with that wretch of a woman..fine I'll see to it this little brat becomes a lady whether she wants too or not"

**Back at the house**

Wendy had arrived and was finishing her examination of Jellal and Erza. " With as beat up as you two are, your lucky you guys didn't break anything. There appears to only be hard bruising which should go away in a few days with some ice and resting" "We can't relax right now Wendy. We have a job to do" "Huh? A job? But I thought you were done doing jobs for the mafia you two" They looked at each other in agreement as they turned back to Wendy. "This isn't business Wendy, this is personal, Layla was taken" "What!, oh my god" she said surprised as she turned to Natsu and Lucy who were nearby. "I am so sorry" she apologized with empathy. "Not your fault Wendy but appreciate the thanks" thanked Lucy. "We are going to get her back so don't worry about your apologies" reassured Natsu with no doubts in his voice. "Yeah..so Natsu, unfortunately we had to wait because sadly nobody knows her better then you do and Gray and Gajeel couldn't find anything. … give us a direction to start" said Erza. "Well first off, the woman barely raised me so I don't really know jack squat about her, Hell she made it prominent to not ask unnecessary questions and I….had the luxury of not caring so I didn't. Long as she left me alone, I minded my business" Lucy came over and put a hand on his shoulder as she saw him painfully remembering his past. ""That was a long time ago Natsu..you aren't that guy anymore" she said gently. With a small grin he said "yeah I know..thank goodness for that or I never would have gotten you" he said feeling grateful as he touched her hand on his shoulder. Returning his attention to the situation he said " as much as I don't know, If you guys went to my parents house then I know there's one room you didn't check."

"What room is that?" asked Gajeel very interested. " Her room…there's no way you could have because it was locked" Gray and Gajeel looked at each other for confirmation as they turned to Natsu. "Looks like we have our starting point guys, let's move it" said Jellal. "Take care of yourselves please!" said Wendy who couldn't insist enough. "Don't worry Wendy, Jellal and I will be fine. We've had tougher scrapes then this just fighting each other in training" "That's a lie and I know it..but I appreciate you trying. Just want you guys to be careful, you know I care about you guys more then just mafia members" said Wendy. Lucy could hear in her voice how much Erza and Jellal meant to her as she watched as they gave her a hug and then Wendy started walking but stopped as she reached the doorway.

She turned to Natsu and Lucy and said "bring her home" They gave her a heartfelt smile and nodded as Wendy left. "Let's get going guys" said Jellal. "Umm, Natsu and I need to change first. We haven't changed since we got here. We're still in our honeymoon clothes." "Lucy, come on, seriously?" "Alright Natsu, you want to go on a hunt in hot sweaty clothes and sandals?" she snapped quick as he hung his head in annoyance. "Ughh, alright fine. Just give us a second guys" he told the rest of them as he rolled his eyes hard following Lucy. "This is so damn stupid, I would've been fine" he mumbled under his breath. "What was that Natsu?" "Oh , nothing" he said with an innocent looking smile. "Liar" "Come on Luce, let's get changed" They both changed into tshirts and jeans with sneakers as Lucy tied her hair back and said "alright" "Let's go get our baby dragon back" said Natsu as Lucy nodded in agreement as they ran out the door to meet the others outside.

They split into two separate cars since Gajeel was way too big for all of them to fit into one car. They followed Erza's car to Natsu's house that didn't have the gates closed. As they pulled up and got out, Natsu let out a depressing sigh. " I was hoping I would never have to come here ever again." "I'm surprised there isn't a welcome party" said Gajeel. " No sense of having guards if there is no one to guard" Natsu said bluntly. He scuffled up the stairs while the others were behind him. "Damn, didn't get to look at much since it was the middle of the night but nice place you got here Natsu" said Gajeel impressed as Natsu gave him a cold stare. "Just saying" Gajeel mumbled feeling a tiny sense of nerves from the look Natsu was giving him. "This house was hell, it always was. Nothing good about it" He curled his hand into a fist as he looked up the long spiral staircase as Lucy walked up beside him and grabbed his hand that was fisted. "It wasn't all bad Natsu..don't forget your father" Turning his head , she saw the pained expression on his face as he said "he was the only good thing in this hellhole."Natsu" she said feeling sympathy. " My only regret is that he didn't get to meet his grandchild..and he didn't get to walk you down the isle" "I know he would have loved Layla" "and I know he would be proud having you as a daughter" "Guys, I hate to interrupt but we gotta get moving" said Gray. "No, it's fine, sorry, being back in this house brings back memories" said Natsu. "alright back to work , follow me to the cave of the demon" he said in a dark humor as they followed him up the long staircase.

"I fucking hate this place. I'll be good if it burns down" thought Natsu as he led the way up. Lucy peeked at his face as they went up and could see his mind was contemplating a lot of things. " Just keep it together Natsu" she told him mentally. As they approached the room ,they all stood in front of it. "Well smart guy, now that you showed us a locked door, we still have the problem of it's locked genius!" sniped Gajeel as Natsu gave him a big cocky grin as he slammed into the door with his left arm making a key fall off the top of the door frame as he caught it. "Heehee, some things never change" he said. "Huh?" they all said except Lucy. "Hmph, Evelyn always kept a key up there knowing I was too small to reach it since I would sneak in here at times. Wasn't even for anything specific.. just liked to fuck with her sometimes as a little kid. Once she figured that out, she'd lock the door and put the key up there..hehe till I figured out a way to get in as I got older…and I haven't been in here in over 9 years or so. So don't ask me what's in here because I have no clue" They all understood as Natsu let out a breath and opened the door. Her room was immaculately clean which he expected nothing less from the bitch queen of proper manners and etiquette. There was a big queen size bed with not a speck of dust in it nor anywhere else as they looked around.

It took everything in him not to mess the bed up at that exact moment. He shuttered as he remembered how much she would yell at him growing up if he didn't make his bed. He got so tired of it, he made it just to shut her up. "Natsu?" Coming back to reality, he saw Lucy looking at him with a worried face. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine baby" he said in a calm voice. "Are you sure?" he walked slowly up to her as he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her as she gently grabbed his hands. He released from the kiss a few seconds later as he leaned his forehead against hers. Looking up into his eyes, she said "that doesn't answer my question..are you alright Natsu?" "I'm fine Luce" he lied as he heard Gray call him over as Lucy looked at him from behind sadly. "I'm sorry Lucy.. this isn't the time to worry about me" he thought to himself as he knew that she could tell he was lying but didn't want to discuss it. "What's up Gray?" "Where's this go too?" he asked pointing his thumb to a door behind them. "huh..well I don't remember this door being here. Must have been something new" he said as he tried to open it but it would budge. "Hmmm" he said curious as he rammed himself into it but still nothing. "Come on!" he yelled frustrated. He rammed it again as he still couldn't get anything. He was about to go full crazy on it when Gajeel grabbed his arm. "Move it shorty, let me at it" he told him as Natsu stepped aside. Gajeel grunted as he threw his arm back and with immense force brought it forward as the door splintered then Gajeel kicked it resulting in the door coming off the hinges.

"There we go" said Gajeel gesturing the others forward. "Showoff" Natsu muttered as Erza said "alright guys, be careful, we don't even know what's down here" They didn't respond but they understood as they walked down to what they saw were steps. "I can't see a thing. Guys, watch your ,ahhhh!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy!, are you alright?" his voice filled with fear. "Owww, yeah, I'm good Natsu." Said Lucy. "Damn it , how much fu..oh. well never mind" he said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Seeing Lucy, he walked over and helped to her feet. "Thanks" "You sure your good?" "Yeah, all good. Just hurt pride for not watching where my feet were. He chuckled as he saw why they stopped. They were all standing in front of a room. "What the heck is this room?" questioned Natsu. "Your supposed to be the one that knows that" "Idiot, I already told you Gajeel! This whole thing was not here while I was growing up" Walking by the arguing couple, Lucy peeked inside It was a small room with a desk with papers all over it and a small desk lamp along with a nice chair. She walked over and glanced as one name got her attention. "Heyyy Natssuuu" she called not really paying attention to anything else as she was focused on the papers in front of her. Waiting a few more seconds, getting impatient, more seriously she called "Natsu!"

Getting his attention, he walked in. "What do you got Luce?" she didn't say anything as she lifted papers up as very curiously took them out of her hand as Erza and Jellal walked in while the others stayed outside the room. "No way in hell are we going to fit in there" said Gray as Erza gave them a puzzled look. "He's right Erza. No way" agreed Gajeel. She just waved at them and began to look at the other papers at the desk with Jellal next to her. "This can't be" Natsu said quietly. "What does it say Natsu?" asked Erza as Lucy stayed silent for she knew what he was reading. "This says my dad was part of the mafia, like not some mafia in another area but this one!" "Holy shit" said all the guys. Erza's face had shock all over it. "How was he a member and I not see him" Erza said out loud. Looking at another one just made his eyes grow bigger with fascination and curiosity. "You wouldn't Erza" He turned towards her and said "the major leaders..did you ever see any of them?" "No..I mean we had bosses there of course but ..you've gotta be fucking kidding me" Erza insisted as she held a hand to her mouth in shock. The others shared a similar expression as Lucy was completely lost. "Huh?. Can someone tell me what's going on please? You all look like you just stabbed" "Lucy..My dad wasn't just in the mafia.. he was one of the ones that owned the mafia. That's why you don't see the major leaders. They are the ones behind all the shots of everyone. They control who lives and dies"

She leaned against a wall and slid down in a squat. "Holy….shit" "Yeah" they all said in unison. "How the fuck was he one of the leaders?" Gray asked wanting to know. "I'll see if it's in this scrap heap" replied Natsu as he started looking through papers. "Jesus, this lady dug up lot of research" '"how did she get it is what I want to know. The mafia isn't exactly talkers." "Hmph, this bitch has a reach that has no end I swear .There's no telling how connected she is" said Natsu. "ahh, okay..well apparently they found him .holy fuck" "WHAT" they all screamed at him. "ow, jeeze could you be any louder, anyway Lucy, apparently the mafia recruited him a little bit before we met at school" "Really?" "Yep…oh my god" he announced as he picked up a paper with handwriting on it. His hand began to shake holding it. "Natsu..what's wrong?" "Nothing..absolutely nothing" he told her sounding a little emotional. She walked up next to him and said "what is it Natsu?, your shaking." "It's dad's handwriting." He said happily as he coughed "Natsu" she said lovingly as she rubbed his back. He put a hand to his mouth as he half laughed trying to contain his emotions as he put his arm around her. "What does it say?" "It's about you Lucy. Ha. Damn he really liked you"

She smiled at him as the others didn't quite understand but they were glad to see a smile on Natsu's face. "ahh, okay, this is not the time for emotional out bursts" he said quickly blinking away the wetness in his eyes. " Hey guys, you might want to look at this" Jellal mentioned as he handed a paper to Natsu and Lucy who took it and looked at it. **A life time protection order for natsu , my son and his girlfriend Lucy"** was printed in bold letters and had his signature on it. "Now it all makes sense" realized Erza as they all looked at her for her explanation. "The protection order, Gray, Gajeel. I mean I wanted to protect you guys after watching you guys but this explains it. This is why you went guys!" she said directing it towards Gray and Gajeel. "Think about it, do you two remember hearing anything specific before you went to Europe.?" "No" said Gray. "Nope" replied Gajeel. "What was your assignment?" Natsu asked curious. "Jellal?, do you know?" Lucy asked. "Damn, that's going back a few years ago..while I wasn't informed as to why or even who you really were Lucy. We didn't even know you were together with Natsu before we were assigned. I mean I remember hearing things and Natsu's name being mentioned and obviously you can see Erza couldn't be told either. It was a while before I could tell her anything. Anyway, all I know is that we were supposed to watch over you..and well you know the rest Lucy" "She might but I still don't. For one. It was five years ago, dad has been gone for 12 years. There's no way in hell he could have organized you guys to go and watch Lucy. So how do you explain that?" He looked at everyone for an answer. "If I had to venture a guess, I would say the leaders made the decision before this was stolen" surmised Erza.

"Now that you mention it, I remember very discreet talk in the gym about a document that had gone missing..I had no clue it was this" "And that's why she didn't have when she got back" Natsu growled getting upset. "Because this fucking bitch had the document ordering Lucy's protection..this is why she wasn't going to let you come back, She fucking knew the second you came back and this document was there that you wouldn't be able to be touched. And that's why…." He stopped as he pounded his fist on the desk. "That's why there was no protection for Layla" finished Jellal as Natsu looked at him at rage but it wasn't directed at him. It was for the woman who had caused nothing but hell for him and for his family. He was going to make sure she felt all his pain when he found her. As Natsu was fuming, Lucy spotted something in the corner and pulled it out and tucked it under her arm for later. "This is not the place to read this" she thought as she walked back over to Natsu. "There is still one thing" said Natsu with his head down getting everyone's attention. He swiped the papers off the desk as he hollered "THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HERE ON HOW TO FIND LAYLA!, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER YOU FUCKING BITCH!, GOD DAMN IT!" He began smashing and kicking the desk as everyone cleared out except Lucy.

"Natsu!, Natsu, look at me" she said but he wasn't listening. "Natsu!, baby come on! She said desperately but he was caught in his own head as he kept kicking. Grabbing his face, she forced it to look her direction. She started rubbing his face as she waited to say anything until she felt him starting to calm himself down. "Natsu, baby it's alright, we will find her. You said it yourself, we wont stop until we do." "I just …just wanted to find something, anything that would help us" "I know..and we will find her but we have to be able to think clearly first okay?" He nodded as he said "yes and I know how to do that" "Huh?" was all she was able to say before he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs with a very serious face. He was completely silent, and Lucy was not about to ask what he meant. The others followed behind him as they walked up and out until they were back in the main part of the house. ( **Tenshi Senmetsu Sakusen Fairy Tail soundtrack Vol. 3)** Still holding Lucy's hand he walked until he got to the center of the house where he let go. He was looking up with a very determined set face as he said "get out" "What?" Lucy was thrown off by how emotionless his voice sounded. "All of you go" Seeing his face and hearing him, nobody dared to question it as they all looked at him for a minute and started walking out. Gray grabbed Lucy's shoulder as she looked at him with a brooding expression as Gray motioned her to follow him. Sensing Natsu wasn't going to say anything as he was still looking up, she surrendered and followed Gray out. "What the hell are you thinking?" Lucy wondered as they stepped outside and closed the door slowly behind them. (End song)

Natsu was still looking until he started wandering towards a giant painting. "I always hated this damn thing" A giant painting of his mother wearing a cold expression as him and Igneel looked like they were tortured standing in this painting. "No more!" he ripped the painting off the wall and stomped over it until it was in ruins and then spit on it. Not satisfied , he raced up the stairs and straight into his mothers room and started wrecking her room. He flipped her bed over and dumped everything he could find all the carpet. Seeing the giant mirror, he couldn't help it as he took his foot and kicked the mirror hard in the middle smashing it. He moved out of the way as it fell and hit the ground avoiding getting cut by it. He sped out of the room and down the stairs to the back of the house. Panting, he took a deep breath as he opened the door to the room he wanted and pulled out a gas can. Heading back up the stairs , he poured it in all six rooms as he poured more as he walked back the stairs. Emptying it out, he tossed it and went to get the other one that was in there. He poured all over the living room, and kitchen but not before he grabbed a lighter and turned everything on on the stove top. He poured until he came to the front door. Taking one last look, he thought "Fuck you mother" as he grabbed the gas can hard and walked out the door. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked but he didn't say anything as he poured what was left on the stairs as he came down.

Checking the others were a distance from him, he pulled out the lighter and ignited it. "This is for you and me dad. This hell house is going where it deserves" he said quietly as he knelt to the ground and lighted it. Instantly flames shot up the fuel as it sped towards the house. "Natsu" He quickly turned around and saw Lucy walking up to him. "LUCY!" he screamed as he knew it would be seconds before the fire reached the kitchen. He dived for her as the house squeaked then went up. He got them a couple feet before the shock wave from the explosion hit them blasting them forward as Natsu threw himself on top of her. "NATSU, LUCY!" everyone screamed as they watched the mansion go up in flames. He tried to get up but his arms wouldn't let him as he fell back on her unconscious. "Hurry, get him off her" directed Jellal as him and Gray quickly but carefully picked Natsu up off Lucy. "What the hell was this fucking moron thinking!" Gajeel yelled angry. "He wasn't expecting Lucy to be there, you could see it on his face" defended Gray. "That doesn't explain why he burnt the damn thing down" said Gajeel. "If you think about it, it makes perfect sense" said Jellal. "This place was a living hell for him. When his father died, it just got worse and now she's trying to torment him again. Taking away Lucy's music from her and taking their daughter away. It's about time he can take something from this fucking bitch" Erza said so belligerent that the guys backed away out of fear.

Natsu started to stir as Jellal yelled for Erza. "Natsu, hey can you hear me?" she asked him holding his face. His eyes slowly opened at first until she came into focus. "thank goodness" she said relieved. " the hell…Lucy!" he yelled panicked as he turned his head as he saw Gajeel holding Lucy up. He scrambled out of their grip and ran over to her. Grabbing her from Gajeel, he half laid her on the ground holding her. "Baby, baby can you hear me!" he yelled frantically. " Baby, ..LUCY" she started to stir as he watched her intensely. As she opened her eyes, everything was blurry and fuzzy until she blinked a couple times as Natsu came into focus. "You dumbass" he said lightly as he hugged her to him as he rubbed the back of her head. As he released her from the hug, they touched foreheads together and laughed softly. Gray watched as his eye caught something on the ground.

He walked over and picked it up as he saw it was an envelope. "Where did this come from?" he asked himself as he noticed it had Natsu's name on it. "Lucy must have grabbed it" "Crap!, was anyone smart enough to grab the protection order before pyro here burned the house down" asked Gajeel. "I did" answered Erza as she pulled it out of her pocket. Everyone including Natsu and Lucy let out a breath of relief. "Are you alright?" Natsu asked as he got them up off the ground. "Yeah..my head is spinning a little but other then that, I'm fine..you?" "Hmm, my head is killing me but aside from that, I feel fine" Lucy caught sight of Gray and walked quickly over to him. "Can I have that please?" she asked nicely. "I figured you grabbed it. The writing looks way too nice for it be Evelyn's handwriting" he said with a warm smile as he handed it to her. "Yeah, I was just waiting for right time to give it to him. I was not going to do it inside that house" "Well, we're out now" he said with humorous smirk as he walked over to the others. Closing her eyes, she held the letter to her heart and let out a breath before she opened them and walked back over. Natsu stood there watching as the house crumble. "Yo flame head, can you" Gajeel started but Jellal put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head no as he gave a Lucy a look to which she smiled and walked past them and up to Natsu.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her as she said in a gentle voice " are you alright?" He smiled as he turned back towards the house "yeah, I'm fine. This house was a prison for my dad and I. I'm just glad I didn't have to subject you to that nor anyone else for that matter. The bitch won't have any place to run too now when she comes back…..I will never put Layla through what I had too. Just hang on baby girl, we're coming for you" Gripping his shoulder tighter, Lucy said "Natsu..you need to see something" Catching his attention, he watched as she pulled an envelope out from under her arm and put it into his hands. Seeing the writing, his hands began to shake. "Wwhat is thiss?" his voice trembled. Her eyes softened as she said " I found it in a corner in the hidden room. Don't know why she didn't open it but I have a feeling Igneel wanted you to be the only one to read it..I'll leave you be for a couple minutes" She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand surprising her. "No…please..stay" he pleaded as she turned and wrapped her hands around his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder as he opened the envelope and took the letter out. **"Natsu, my son. I love you more then life itself for you were the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Unfortunately, if you are reading this, it means I have passed away, hopefully by my own means, but I am gone none the less. I'm sure you must be aware by this point, your mother Evelyn. She is not as nice a person as the world seems to think.** "Yeah..no kidding dad" said Natsu as he kept reading. **"The truth is well I did love her at one point, she changed after you were born. I did some digging, but I cannot tell you more than that other than her past is very clouded before we met. Moving past that, my son. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you have found Lucy. The way she makes you smile; it warms my heart. She freed you from the shackles you held on yourself. I am your father; I know you put up with your mother for me which you should've never thought you had to do"** "Dddadd" Lucy looked and saw tears starting to form as they kept reading. **Don't let your mother tear you two apart. That girl is one in a million. Take care of her Natsu… Lucy, don't let my son push you away no matter what. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to him. Take care of each other's hearts. I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle.** She felt herself getting tears as she held a hand to her mouth. **" I love you both and hope you two have a wonderful life together with my future grandchildren. Natsu, continue to be the man I know you are, don't let your mother corrupt you. I love you son, with all my heart ,your father. .P.S flip this over for your wedding present from me.** With both of their hands shaking, they turned it over and gasped **A lifetime protection order for Natsu and Lucy Dragneel and their kids.** With Igneel's signature. Natsu went to his knees as Lucy followed as they both started to sob. "Hhhe…really loved you Lucy.." "I know..Natsu..we have protection for Layla" she said happily through sobs as he nodded his head. "Dddad" he cried as Lucy took him into her arms and held him dripping tears onto his hair as she rubbed his head.


	19. Chapter 19

Evelyn unlocked the door and walked in. "Come child" she told her. "Hmph, for what? For your first lesson" "No, I will never become like you" Layla said defiantly. "That was not a request" Evelyn snapped annoyed as she grabbed Layla's wrist hard and pulled her out of the room, "Let me go!" she yelled as she tried pulling away but it was no use. Evelyn had a hard grip on her as she was dragged into room with a fireplace and long table. Dragging her forward, she planted Layla into a seat next to the table. "What are you doing?" Layla asked. "Sit with your back straight Layla. "No!" she yelled as she got up and ran before Evelyn could snatch her. "You're a little brat..hmm. your not leaving me a choice Layla. Going to have to punish you for that." "Hmph" she said cocky and grinning " You have to catch me first..heehee" "Your father was the same way..before I taught him his manners. Smith!" she yelled out as a guy who Layla didn't see where he came from snatched her by her arms and held them up as she yelled trying to loosen his grip as she struggled.

Evelyn walked over to her and with a sneer said "are you going to listen to me? Layla spat her in her face as she scowled at her. Wiping the spit off her face, she said "we'll see how brave you are after your punishment. Take her" she ordered as Smith still holding her arms walked away with her as Evelyn smiled. "I'll never be like you!" Layla yelled as smith threw her into a room and shut it leaving her in there. She stood there looking around as she saw a paddle, a whip, and a long couch with hand restraints. "what is this place?" she thought nervously as the door opened as a woman stepped into the room closing the door behind her. "Hello Layla, my name is Emma" she said politely. "Wwhhat are you doing?" asked Layla starting to tremble. "I'm going to give you your punishment. Your grandmother said since this is your first time, not to be too rough" she said with no remorse scaring Layla as she backed up. "She's not my grandma!. I will never be like her" Emma walked and grabbed her hand throwing her onto the couch onto her stomach as she put Layla's hands into the restraints. "Whhat are you doing?" she demanded as Emma stood behind her. She picked up the paddle and held it as she pulled Layla's pants off partway. "Try not to scream too much" Emma told her as she raised the paddle up and brought it down hard making Layla scream. "DADDDDY!" Tears came down her face as she was hit for what like forever until Emma stopped. Her hands were released as she grabbed at her butt rubbing it. "I don't…I don't ccare what she does…my mommy and daddy love me and are coming. I will never be like her" she thought as she glared at Evelyn who had come in. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" she asked simply. "No" Layla answered smiling, "Hmmm, still got your fighting spirit huh?, we'll see how long that lasts" she said confident.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Gray asked gently carefully walking up to them as he saw them go to the floor. Lucy nodded for them both as she held the letter to him. As he read the order, his eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god" Lucy nodded her head fast as she closed her eyes hard for a second and re-opened them "Yyess…sniffle…" "Lucy, this is….." "what is it Gray?" asked Jellal and Erza as they came up beside Gray who held it out. They got the same look on their faces as Gray did as he nodded his head. "Yup" he said. "What is it?" asked Gajeel who was standing in a corner. "Igneel, damn. He signed a order for Lucy and Natsu Dragneel for them and their kids" answered Jellal. "Damn your old man was that confident she was the one for you huh?" he said looking at Natsu who wiped his eyes and nose as he said "my dad was no fool. He knew she was special to me." "Unfortunately, that doesn't help us right now" They all gave him a mean look. "What?" exclaimed Gajeel. "I'm just saying" "Rude as it might be, he's right. Without Layla here, that order won't do us much good" said Gray. "But doesn't it?" said Erza. "Just because she isn't here, it doesn't mean the order isn't in effect. All we have to do is bring this back to the main headquarters and show the bosses this. Once we do this, Natsu, you and Lucy will have an army at your back to help you" explained Erza. " I thought I already did though, just from being in the mafia" said Natsu. "Yes but once they see this, there won't be a choice and since you're the son of the one leaders, Natsu you have potential of becoming one of the bosses." "Woah , hold up Erza. Let's not jump to conclusions here, I'm a member yeah but I am not a leader" he said nervously holding his hands out in front of him.

"I wouldn't say that…" piped in Jellal. "Huh!? Said Natsu feeling very confused. "Natsu, despite being in a horrible situation and finding out your daughter was taken. When you got back, you took charge and lead. What's a leader if not that?" "Yeeahhh, ssure but Erza, aren't you and Jellal already bosses though? He asked them. " would it calm you to tell you that we aren't" Erza said very calm and level headed. "WHAT!" yelled Natsu loudly. "Hhhow , I ttthought?" " We run a mafia gym Natsu and can call people..but no we aren't bosses. I told you we aren't active members anymore. You however, you can be one of the bosses if you choose to be. You can run the one in Magnolia" "I..I…." he was left speechless as he tried to process everything. " Don't try to think about it now, we can figure that out after we get your daughter back" said Jellal as Lucy put a hand to Natsu's back. He shook his head as he refocused his mind. "right, it wasn't much but dad said her past was very clouded and she changed after I was born" "Soo…" said Gajeel. "Its mean's we have another point for us to look into" said Gray piped up. Grinning, Natsu said "yes" "We can check out the records center, see if they have anything" said Lucy. "I'll call Levy" said Gajeel as Lucy smiled. "She's really good at researching shit so she'll be great for this" he told her. "it will give us another step into finding her Luce" Natsu said confident. She nodded her head and optimistically said " yes..keep hanging in there baby. We're coming"

Folding the letter, Natsu stuck in his pocket as he had a big grin on his face. "let's get going guys" he said. The others nodded as Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand as they walked to the cars. "So, records center?" said Gray. Erza and the other three nodded as they all got in and started driving. "Hey Levy, can you meet us at the records center, we need your help with this. I am not a dummy!, we just need your assistance dang it.. yeah yeah ,love you too" he hung up as Gray started laughing. "Not a word out of you" said Gajeel as he glared at Gray who was highly amused. They all got there just as Levy pulled up. "Hey guys" she greeted with a nice smile. "Levy!" yelled Lucy. "Hey Lulu" she said as Lucy ran up to her to give her a hug. Releasing from the hug, Levy said "So I hear you need help researching" "Yeah. We were going to look up information on Natsu's ..sorry baby..we need info on his mother" Levy looked and saw Natsu turn his head growling. "No worries, I can help you , hell I can probably get you guys the non public records." She said as she winked at them. "Really?" everyone said. "Yup. Come on, minus Natsu and Lucy, you guys know the mafia uses me for help on assignments at times." Gray shrugged as he said, "that's true" "So come on, let's go!" Lucy said eagerly as they followed her and Levy up the stairs.

They walked up to a long counter where a woman was sitting in the center. " Hello Ms. Levy, what can we help you with?" "MS. LEVY!" exclaimed everyone as Levy started blushing out of slight embarrassment, "haha,,yeahh, I told you guys I help the mafia" "Even I didn't know that!" said Gajeel. "How often do you come here?" asked Gray. "I've come …anyway. Ms. Rose. Im here to help my friends for this one" "Oh, okay, well they are free to look around" "Ms. Rose, we may need to look further..if you know what I mean" "I'll go grab you the key" said Ms. Rose as she walked to grab a key and came back. "Just make sure it comes back to me" said with a smile. "Of course" said Levy as she turned to everyone who was still partially shocked. "Let's get searching guys" "What's that key for Levy?" asked Lucy. "This?, this is the key to non public records..only a select few can go back there. Come on let's get to searching!" she said excited as she went walking forward. "Jeeze, how much power does Levy have? A key to the non public records. Damn" thought Natsu as he went off and started looking at files. After fifteen minutes, Natsu was frustrated. "this is ridiculous!. It's going to take forever searching like this. I haven't even found anything with her name on it!" "Relax you pyro manic. I'm sure we'll find something" said Gray trying to reassure him. "When! I mean have any of you come across anything with her on it" he snapped as their faces told him they hadn't gotten any closer. "Damn it!" he cursed slamming his hand down on the table he was at. "Calm down Natsu, we just need to keep looking. We knew this wasn't going to be easy" urged Lucy." "I know Lucy, I just ..hoped maybe after what dad said, it might have helped.

"What exactly did your dad say Natsu?" asked Erza. "He said he couldn't tell me more but that her past was clouded" "Should we even be looking then, it sounds as if your dad didn't want you digging into this" said Gajeel. "It doesn't matter, we have the point of no return when she took Layla. I don't care what it is but I'm not stopping until I find out what she's burying" "Come on Natsu" said Levy waving her arm for him to follow her. He followed her to the back room where she pulled out the key and unlocked the door. "The public doesn't get to come in here so if she's hiding something. I'm certain it should be in here" "This room isn't very big" "As I said, this is a private, only select few come in here room so it's not going to be big dum dum" she insulted as she called over Lucy. "You aren't going to stay?" said Lucy. "Nah, this is something you and Natsu should look at. No one else needs to see this" said Levy. "Alright, thanks Levy" thanked Lucy. "No problem Lu, I'll have everyone still out looking" she told her as she closed the door leaving the two inside. "Well, where do you want to start?" asked Natsu. "Let's start with the E's..if there's an alphabetical order to this" Lucy suggested as they opened one of the very cabinets they had in there. "Oh well shit, they are alphabetized, okay, come on, come on. Give me the E".s…okay try the next cabinet" said Lucy as she took charge.

Natsu didn't know what to do since she had taken over. "Holy shit" she after a couple minutes. "Luce?, what is it?" Her eyes were focused on a file she held in her hands as she said "I think I found it Natsu..i found her file" "Well, bring it up here, let's see what the bitch has to hide" Lucy nodded in agreement as she set the file on the table. Taking a breath , she started to shake. "Luuuce…you okay baby?" he asked watching her closely. "I'm ffine..just give me a second" she insisted as Natsu held back but was still watched her intently "Come on Lucy" she told herself as she felt her body stop shaking. Natsu raised an eyebrow as Lucy said simply "I told you , I'm done having panic attacks and done crying" He couldn't help but be impressed. "She overcame her own attack, way to go Luce" he thought. "Are you ready to look?" he asked. "I should be asking you that" "Psh, Lucy, I could care less about her past. The only thing I care about is if this will give any idea's as to where she has gone into hiding with our child" said Natsu. They opened the file as they saw a picture of her. " Daaamn that is an old picture of her, I almost don't recognize her. She looks happy. Hell if I didn't know better, I would swear this was another person entirely" said Natsu with some bitterness. "I'm sorry Natsu" she said sadly. "Huh?, nahh don't make that face for me Lucy, I already told you , that woman is not my mother" "I know" "Come on, start reading" he said getting them off the subject as Lucy looked over the papers. "I'm getting her birthdate, oh heyy.. something about where she grew up Natsu" Peeking his interest, he leaned over and looked at the paper with her. "She was born in ..well doesn't have a name but I'm going to guess somewhere in Fiore. And…well no wonder your dad said her past was clouded. She was a part of a group of wealthy associates who apparently died off but she remained wealthy." "Why would being a part of a group of rich bastards cloud her past though?" he asked

"There's not much to go on from what I'm reading. Sorry Natsu. If I had to make a guess , I would assume it's because this group whoever they were did not like their member's private lives go public and she was powerful enough in status to make a name for herself." " Damn" he muttered. " I know" Standing straight up, he grabbed Lucy and held him to her. "We aren't giving up Luce..not even close" Natsu said quietly as he kissed the top of her head as she rested her head on him. "Not ever..I'm not resting until we have our baby back" "Right there with you" agreed Natsu. "Come on, let's get the others and go home" he said as he released her as she gripped his shirt making him look at her. "Don't worry" he said hopeful as he grabbed her cheek and rubbed with his thumb. " we have been at this all day baby…if we don't stop ,we are going to burn ourselves out, we'll keep going in the morning, promise" He let go of her face and started towards the door. "Now I see…what Jellal meant..he really could be a leader" "Luce?. Come on baby" he called to her as he had the door open. Snapping out of her thoughts , she walked out past Natsu who closed the door behind them. "Did you guys find anything?" asked Jellal. "Not much unfortunately. We found she was part of some rich group back in the day but nothing more then that" "So we're back at square one." Gray said sadly. "We aren't giving up guys, we are going to keep pushing until we find something" Natsu said sounding very determined. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. "What's our next move then?" asked Erza. "For now…we all should go home. There's nothing more we can do tonight" he told them. "Has hothead actually melted his brain or did we all hear that right?, he told us of all people to go home" commented Gajeel. "Sheesh Gajeel, you make it sound like I'm a dick. I'm determined but I aint stupid. We aren't going to get anywhere if we are all exhausted. If you want me to be a hard ass, I have no problem, I could go all fucking night if need be and have us stay ..but I would rather we not drop out of exhaustion so excuse me for giving a shit!" "Okay, okay, I didn't mean for you to go on a rant, I was just surprised was all" Gajeel said as he felt a hard smack on his head from Levy.

"Ow, what was that for?" "For giving Natsu a hard time you idiot!" she yelled as she pulled him hard into a corner and stood in front of him with a very annoyed face. "What?" he said as she gave him a push and said in a quiet voice so the others wouldn't hear. " I love you but sometimes you can be a dense moron" she closed her eyes and rubbed her nose before she continued "you think Natsu wants to go home?! His daughter is out who the hell knows where. Of course, he doesn't want to go home. I am betting every part of him is screaming at him to keep looking but he's not. He's trying to be strong for Lucy cause I'm betting you that she doesn't want to go home either. Natsu is trying to do the right thing along with giving the other three and you a break bonehead. You questioning him is not helping him." She stated very factually. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" he apologized. Shaking her head, she lightly smiled as she gave him a quick hug and pulled away saying " just think if we were in his shoes, would you want to stop?" "For our kid?, hell no" "Exactly" was the last thing she said as she gave the key back and went out to meet the others who had already gone out to the parking lot. "So , start again tomorrow Natsu?" Gray asked. "Yup, come on over in the morning" he said as him with Jellal with Erza and Lucy piled into the car while Gajeel went home with Levy. Gray got into his and waved to the others as they drove past him. " I hope we find you soon kid, I don't know how long your parents will be able to keep this up…hell who am I kidding. Those two will run themselves into the ground to find her" he thought to himself as he started his car up and drove to his house. Once they got back to the house, they talked for few minutes before they all decided to go to bed.

"Time to come for breakfast Layla" Evelyn called down a hallway as she stopped then kept walking. "Hmm" Evelyn tightened her lips irritated as she went and sat at the table. Five minutes went by before she called again. "Layla!" this time getting angry as she refused to wait any longer. She stomped to Layla's room and threw the door open. Layla was sitting there with a very defiant face and crossed arms. Feeling very cross. Evelyn glared and said "explain yourself" "Not hungry" she replied. "Come now, you haven't eaten since last night, now come" she ordered. "Make me!" Layla yelled at her. Evelyn made a noise of frustration as she snapped "fine ,we'll see how your feeling in a few hours" she slammed the door shut. " A whole month and she is still refusing. Damn you Natsu. She's got your stubbornness..maybe even more so. She will break eventually, she has too" she told herself mentally as she walked back to the table. Lifting her shirt, Layla looked at the whip marks on her back in the mirror. Thinking it would sway her, Evelyn moved Layla from the dark empty room she was in to a bedroom just for her. It was filled with toys, full size bed and a dresser complete with a mirror. It did nothing as Layla barely touched the toys and animals except for one stuffed black dragon. She took it and slept with it every night bringing her some comfort. The scars on her back were still bright red as Layla threw a plate at Evelyn two nights before and threw a tantrum. She wasn't having it so she had taken Layla to get punished and hoped it would stop her rebelling. "I will never be what she wants. I know mommy and daddy are coming" she thought and believed with all her heart. "Daddy will be mad at these marks" she thought but she knew it wasn't her that he would be mad at.

Later that evening , Layla was brought out to the dining room by two servants who planted her into a seat and left. "Layla" Evelyn greeted quietly, her voice empty as she took a sip of something from her glass. Layla sat there quietly staring at the plate in front of her. " I know I taught how to greet. What do you say when I greet you, hello _ what?" "Mean lady" she mumbled. Narrowing her eyes, Evelyn said "what was that?" "I said you're a mean lady" she said with attitude. "Layla Dragneel, I am your grandma" She came over and slapped Layla across her face. Angry as she was , it grew when she saw Layla had a big grin on her face. "This is no laughing matter" "Yes it is, because my parent's are coming…and daddy will get you" Evelyn was infuriated that despite the beatings because she knew Layla felt those but she took them in stride, starving and trying to teach her manners over the last month had no effect on her fighting spirit. For only being five, she had never met a child with more determination mixed with stubbornness to boot. She was just pissed she couldn't get her to use that for her. Having had enough, she said "alright you lady, you are leaving me no choice" She grabbed Layla's wrist and started walking her to a room all the way at the end. Once she opened it, Layla couldn't see a thing. She felt themselves going down a set of stairs. She saw spider webs all over as they walked. Once they were down, Evelyn pushed her into a corner. Layla winced in pain as her knees hit hard pavement but she didn't let it show on her face. Evelyn bent down and placed her hands in cuffs chained to the floor. "Now we'll see how you act for this is your new room for now" she said with an evil grin on her face. Layla tried to go for her, but the cuffs didn't reach. Evelyn turned and walked out of the room. Layla sat up and looked around. There was a small window letting what light there was otherwise she was in the dark for she saw no light switch. She brought her legs to her and put her head on her knees. "I miss you daddy. Mommy" she said quietly as she hoped it wouldn't be much longer before they found her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn it" complained Natsu as he put his hand to his head in frustration. "Another fucking dead end" said Gray. "It should not be this damn difficult" said Erza. Jellal and Lucy just looked at each other. "We've been searching for a fucking month and found nothing!" yelled Natsu. The guys turned when they saw Lucy punch a wall with her fist and look at them with a darkened expression. "Alright..we're going to the gym now" Jellal said authoritative. "Huh?" said Gray and Gajeel. Walking over to them, Erza and Jellal looked them right in their faces. " I know you two aren't blind , look at them" directed Erza as they all looked from afar as they saw Natsu pull Lucy into an one arm hug as she put her arms through his and up his back. Their faces showing anger, frustration..and hint of sadness. Turning their attention back to each other, Erza said "they are two hits away from snapping and going after someone. They are pissed which they should be but they can't let themselves take it out on a innocent person." "Which they are close to doing" Jellal finished. "They have been good up to this point, but their patience and restraint is wearing thin and It's only a matter of time..so we're going to the gym. That's an order" "Yes sir' responded Gajeel and Gray.

"Lucy, Natsu, come on. We're headed where you can let your frustration out" They released from each other hearing Jellal. As they walked over silently, Gray grew very wary as he saw the dark and angry faces they had as they got in the car. "You know what, I think I'm gonna go home for the day guys" Jellal nodded his head understanding. "You sure?" asked Erza. "Ohhhh yeah" assured Gray. "You coming Gajeel, get in now if you are" he said. "Come on you " Gajeel teased. "Your telling me, you want to deal with two pissed off Dragneels and one of them mind you is nicknamed dragon! And watch them explode on you? Hmm?" Gray asked skeptical raising his eyebrows. "On second thought, yeah I think I'll pass too. The feeling those two are giving off right now..that's scary" he said as him and Gray got in the car and sped off. Erza and Jellal watched Natsu and Lucy through the rearview mirror and saw what Gajeel meant. They were silent but their body language told her and Jellal all they needed to know. They were ticking time bombs waiting to go off and they both knew why. Natsu and Lucy had them looking all over Fiore for a whole month and couldn't find anything. Every time they got close , it would turn into nothing and nobody they visited would say anything. Erza watched the disappoint chip away at them slowly. Even Lucy, who had been the hopeful one for a while, she was becoming very angry. Jellal and Erza both knew Natsu and Lucy would never give up looking for their daughter but they were going to spit fire along the way if they kept going they were. They had hope going to the gym might diffuse some of the rage Natsu and Lucy were carrying.

Once they got to the gym, they had the silent Dragneel's put on a pair of gloves and warm up on some punching bags. It worried Erza that she didn't hear anything from them minus a few grunts. She expected them to yell or something, anything to release what they were feeling, "Natsu, Lucy , stop and come over here" said Jellal as the two obediently walked over. "Natsu with Erza, Lucy your with me" Jellal directed as Natsu let out an annoyed sigh and followed Erza while Lucy went with Jellal. They all got into the two fighting rings they had. Putting his hands up, he saw Lucy's fiery expression as he said "come at me" Without a single hesitation, she went right at him surprising him for just a second as he wasn't expecting how aggressive she was coming at him. She landed a hard kick at his side as he grabbed her foot and yanked it but it did not pull her down. "Natsu, I know your angry" Erza said as she dodged a fist that came flying at her. She dropped to the floor avoiding it as Natsu stood there for a moment with his fist out. "You know nothing" he said in a low hostile growl.

"What?" she said. "I said you know nothing..because you don't!" he yelled angrily as he turned towards her and went to kick out her feet as she flung her legs up avoiding his kick. "You have no clue of the hell we are going through right now" "Natsu" "NO" Lucy interrupted "He's right Erza, you can't understand the pain we are experiencing" her voice full of rage. "And why is that?" Jellal asked knowing the answer but he wanted them to get the anger out. "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHILD!" Natsu and Lucy screamed. "So that make's it okay for the way you two have been acting then?" Erza directed them both as Natsu swung at her but Erza lowered and jabbed him in the stomach moving back a couple inches but that was it. " We're angry, I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks" said Natsu as he took another swing at her . " Lucy, do you feel the same way then?" he asked as she angrily tried to kick at his feet but he skipped around her. "Yess! There is no way anyone can understand unless you're a parent.! I know you two care about her but god damn it you can't imagine" she snapped angrily as she made her way behind Jellal and kicked him in the back sending him to the floor.

Putting her foot on his back. She punched him in the back. "Trying over and over and over!, coming back with nothing every fucking time…IT'S INFURIATING! , OUR CHILD IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE she screamed as Jellal surprised kicked her sending her to the floor. Getting on top of her, he held her arms down and looked at her. "Lucy" he said with sympathy. "NO, LET ME GO NOW. FUCKING LET ME GO NOW JELLAL!" she pulled her legs to her and kicked at Jellal making him let go as he fell back onto the matt. Erza and Natsu who had been watching turned towards each other as Natsu glared at her as he hopped out of the ring and over to Lucy. "Fight us both, over there on the matts, now" she told them as Jellal got back up on his feet. "You alright?" Erza asked. "Yeah, fine, just sore" he replied as he walked over to Erza to meet the other two. "What the hell are you two doing?" Natsu asked sounding fed up. "You two are going to explode on someone if you don't get what your feeling out" "we'll get it out alright, once we find that fucking woman who stole our daughter" snapped Natsu. "And until then ,what , your going to bottle it up, no we wont let you. You two are not leaving this gym until you get what your feeling out" "Fine!" they said as they launched for them.

Erza and Jellal had their work cut out for them as Natsu and Lucy weren't holding back any punches. They used everything they had been taught and put it to good use. "Natsu, Lucy" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed as they both kept going. "Stop!, your going to kill yourselves if you keep this up" warned Jellal as neither of them seemed to listen. Erza and Jellal then gave each a look and in perfect synch, they pulled a move bringing Natsu and Lucy to the floor. They attempted to get but they were pushed back down. Jellal looked hard at them and said "let it out…NOW!" They looked at him and Erza and shrieked. Their cries were wracked with pain and anger as they got to their knees. Jellal's face softened as he heard them as he let out a relieved breath. Going hoarse, their cries got quieter as they each had their hands out in front of them steadying them. "Natsu" "Lucy" Panting heavily, Lucy said "it hurts" "I know" Erza said softly. "Do you feel any better now?" asked Jellal. They both regretfully nodded their heads as Jellal and Erza held out a hand helping them to stand. Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "We're sorry" apologized Natsu. "Understood" they replied kindly. " We are just soo..tired of not finding anything" "We've searched all of Fiore Natsu" "Then maybe we stop looking here" said Natsu shocking the other two. "Lucy, what was the name of that damn town Evelyn grew up in?" " I don't think there was a name but maybe once we're out of Fiore, people might know" she said. "I'm done being fucking nice" said Natsu. "It's time to start asking questions" Lucy nodded in agreement as they turned their heads to the other two. "So?, your saying you want to hunt?" Erza asked slightly impressed. "Yes" answered Natsu and Lucy. "Well then..Natsu, you remember that room when you first got here? "You mean the one you wouldn't let me go near, yeah I remember" he said annoyed. "You weren't ready but now you both get to see" Erza said with a slight smile as she walked over to it and pressed numbers into a key pad unlocking it.

Getting their attention, Natsu and Lucy walked over as Erza opened the door and turned on the lights. Their jaws dropped as they saw an arsenal full of guns. "Holy shit" exclaimed Lucy and Natsu as they were completely shocked. "Guns!" "We're a mafia gym, you guys can't really be surprised" said Jellal with humor. "It's not for the public of course, only those we choose specifically get to train with these." Explained Erza "And if we are going to start knocking down doors and not taking no for an answer, your going to need these" said Jellal. "Alright!" said Natsu with a grin on his face. Lucy got a bright smile on hers making Jellal and Erza very happy. "Also, if your going to be our leader for Magnolia , your going to need to know how to use these" said Erza. " I never said I was going for leader guys. I just want my family back" said Natsu. "You may not get a say in the matter, you are the son of one of the big leaders Natsu" said Natsu. Getting a very annoyed look on his face, Natsu said coldly "No one is going to make me do fucking shit. I am going to get my daughter back and after that..then maybe I'll take the position but I'll damned if anyone tells me to do anything" he finished as he grabbed Lucy's hand and had them go get a drink of water.

Erza and Jellal chuckled as they watched them. "Sounds like a leader to me" said Erza. "I agree" replied Jellal. "The one thing that can make a leader is saying they aren't one. Despite him almost flying off the handle, I'm seeing more and more that he could do it" "We need to give him time Erza, he's right about one thing and that Layla needs to come first. This isn't something to push on him. You know as well as I do, to be mafia leader is not easy" "I know but I believe Natsu could do it. It runs in his blood. Despite having that horrible woman for a mother" "we'll see. For now let's get the guns and call Gray and Gajeel." "It might be a good idea to wait until morning, we just got the two of them to calm down, last thing I want is rile that back up again. Besides Gray and Gajeel said they were going home" said Erza. Letting out a breath Jellal said " yeah your right, hey you two, we're headed home for the night. We'll come back first thing in the morning. He saw the disappointed looks on their faces but he also saw Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder calming each of them making him smile. "Nice job Natsu" he thought as he watched Erza close the door and lock it back up. They watched them again and saw a slight change in Natsu's and Lucy's demeanor as they were driving. They weren't as angry anymore and both of them saw hope in their faces when they brought out the guns. "Nice work bringing em out Erza" Jellal said quietly. "well I figured, if things were going to get messy then at least give them the means to do so rather than take it out on somebody innocent." "We're still going to need to watch them. The last thing any of us needs is for one of them aiming it at the wrong person. If we only knew the name of that town. It would make things so much easier" Once they got back, they ate something and showered off then went into their rooms for the night. Laying across Natsu's chest with his arm over her, she loved his warmth and snuggled right into him.

"Natsu?" she said softly. "what's up baby?" "do you think we were too quick to accept the guns?" she gripped at his skin as he gently took her hand and squeezed. "No Luce. I don't. We've done everything right so far. We haven't hurt anyone or wrecked anything. It's time to stop fucking around and get some real answers. It might be brutal, but we have been driven to this. Evelyn should have known it was coming when she took Layla. Having said that, are you going to be alright?" he asked looking down at her. "yes, your right. It's time to stop messing around. It's time to bring our baby dragon home. If she has so much as laid a finger on her, I'm gonna.." she said , her voice getting irate "Ho, ha easy there baby, save that rage for when we find her. Don't need my wife loosing her fire too early" He grabbed her chin and had her look up at him. "you are sexy as hell though when your mad." "I'll remember that when I'm mad at you" Shaking his head, he slightly closed his eyes and in a seductive voice said "shut up and let me kiss you" she didn't fight it as he brought her face to his and the passion she felt in that kiss made her want to stay right there forever.

His tongue asked for permission to enter so she let it as it explored her mouth. She grabbed his cheek and held it there as he had her cheeks in his. He released a couple minutes later as he softly laid kisses upon her neck and started sucking on it making her release quiet moans. He switched to her other side and did the same as her fingers ran through his hair. After a minute, he looked up at her and grinned. "That's it for tonight" he said as he laid back down and brought her back to him. "Hmph, that was a tease Natsu" she whined. "ha, oh baby you know I'll make you wet whenever you want. Just name it. Just tomorrow is going to be big day, don't want to keep us up all night..cause you know once we start…hehehe" "Yes…I know. This is your fault for getting me warmed up" "If you want it that bad…then I'll do this" he said as he danced his fingers down her body and under the sheets. He pulled her to him as he slipped his fingers down and right into her clit. Lucy gasped loudly as Natsu put a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh, no screaming tonight" he whispered in her ear as he went in and out. She grabbed at his hand muffling the sounds he knew she was making, and he loved it. "Damn Luce..guess you weren't joking..your wet already" He started going faster as he watched her face go red as he held his hand over her mouth. He kept going until he saw her eyes roll in bliss and let out a breath. "Did you climax then my love?" he asked teasingly. She nodded her head slowly as he removed his hand from her mouth. "I love you" "I love you too Luce" She turned herself towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. " I can't wait to hold her again" she whispered. "I can't wait either"

Evelyn dropped a plate of food in front Layla as she sat there with her legs pulled up into her chest. "You are just being stupid at this point. Do you think your parent's want you to starve?" "No…they want me home" Layla said coldly. "This is pathetic child, they aren't coming. Just get used to it". "NO, THEY ARE COMING, YOU'LL SEE THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY" she hollered at her. "If they hadn't come now after a month, what makes you think they are still coming" "Because! Mommy doesn't give up and daddy doesn't either. He is going to hurt you when he finds me" "Your mother is the reason your in this mess. If she had listened to me and left when she did, you wouldn't have to be in this room" "Shut up!. You were going to take her away from daddy again. You wanted me and mommy alone…to take away my family" she said getting emotional. "No child, it would have only been your mother, you would've still had your father" "BE QUIET, YOUR LYING YOU MEAN LADY!" she screamed at her. "WE HATE YOU AND WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU WANT SO YOU CAN FORGET MAKING ME DO WHAT YOU WANT" Evelyn in that moment lost every bit of patience she had as she unlocked Layla's cuffs and threw her over her shoulder while Layla was screaming. She kicked and punched at her. They got to the punishment room where Evelyn threw her to the floor. Emma had come in behind them. "Yes, lady Dragneel?" she said as she looked at the angry child. Pointing a finger at her, Evelyn said through heavy breaths "Make..her…sssscream" as Emma got a wicked grin on her face. Walking toward her, Layla tried to run but Emma grabbed her as she scrambled to get away but couldn't. Emma very quickly threw the shirt up over her head and to the side and tied her hands above her. Layla trembled as she knew what it meant. She looked and glared with Evelyn with hatred in her eyes. " This should be something they might want to hear" Evelyn said to her. She pulled out her phone and started dialing a number as she waited for it to be picked up. Holding Lucy in his arms, Natsu heard his phone go off on the side table. "Who the hell is calling me this early?" he said very sleeply as Lucy heard him and rubbed her eyes. Picking it up without looking at the I.D, he lazily said "hello". "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DADDDDY!" His eyes went wide as he quickly moved and fell out of the bed. "Natsu!, was that?" Lucy asked fully away now. He nodded his head putting the phone on speaker. "Natsu" "Evelyn, you fucking bitch. Where is Layla?" "Oh you want to know okay" she said pulling the phone away.

"DADDDY ,MMMMOMMYY..AHHHHHHH" she shrieked in pain. "LAYLA!' they both screamed at the phone as Natsu tightened his grip on it to where he wanted to crush it. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO" screamed Lucy" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" screamed Natsu. "Well I'll say this, she's got a rebellious streak like no other. I have tried again and again to persuade her to me" Natsu couldn't help but smile at his daughter for not giving in and staying strong. "This morning, she was nothing but defiant so she is getting her deserved punishment. " DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HER" screamed Lucy. "Shut your mouth you damn tramp, you're the reason this is happening. If you had just listened to me" "Don't you fucking dare blame this on Lucy" Natsu said in a low intimidating voice. "You hated Lucy from the start, you would have done all this shit anyway so don't even try and say you wouldn't. Layla!, listen to me baby girl. Your mommy and I are coming for you. Stay strong baby, I promise it won't be much longer" "DADDY!" "I swear we are coming baby girl. Just hang on a little longer. We love you more then anything" "LOVE YOU TOO…AHH" "STOP TORTURING HER!" he screamed at her, his rage boiling. "You shouldn't have said that, your giving her false hope. We know you two will never find us." "Don't be so sure about that" he said confidently as he grinned at Lucy who did it back. "Hmph" "we found your hometown and we're going to get some answers" Silence was there for a moment as Natsu said "Oh , no comeback or retort" "You'll never find anything! About me..or about him" her voice trembled. Natsu grinned as he heard it. "Layla, listen to me baby girl because I know you can hear me. Do not give in this woman, keep doing what your doing. We are so proud of you" "You are?" "Yyyes baby girl, you have done such a great job holding out this long" said Lucy getting emotional. "I love you mmmommy..ddaddy" "We love you too Layla.. take me off speaker you bitch" he said darkly as Evelyn did what he said and held the phone to her ear. "we are coming for you fucking heartless bitch. Keep your eyes open because when you blink very soon, we are going to be there..and I'm going to rip your heart out and turn it to ashes" "Gggood luck with that" she stuttered as Natsu hung up.

Shaking , Lucy with tears in her eyes said "that's our babby ..ssshe's still fighting. " Taking her into his arms, he put a hand to the back of her head and rubbed it. "I know, I know" "We have to ggget her back,now Natsu..we..we" "I know baby. Don't worry. We're as good as having her right now" "Wwhy?" she asked wiping her tears. " …she was afraid. That fucking cold heartless bitch was afraid when I mentioned her hometown. There's something there she doesn't want us to see and I bet you that's where will find the information on where she is." He grabbed her shoulders with a confident smile "Don't worry Lucy. We're bringing our baby home" She threw her arms over him as he had a gentle smile on his face. "Don't cry , it's alright baby" "I ccant hhhhelp it. Sssso happy we're going to bbbring her home" He released her and nodded his head. "Come on . Time to get dressed and let the others know what's going" he said in a positive voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Once they were dressed and had shoes on, they met Jellal and Erza walking into the living room as they had just woken up. "Hey everything alright? We heard screaming." Asked Jellal. "That was Layla" answered Natsu immediately. "WHAT?" exclaimed Jellal and Erza. Evelyn called me to try to manipulate us and was torturing to do so." Lucy turned away hating that her daughter was getting punished just because she wanted to prove something. "I'm sorry" apologized Erza. "No need to be, we're going to get her back soon and I know how" Natsu said confidently. Feeling very confused, they asked how. "Evelyn gave it away when I mentioned her hometown. She said we would never find her ..and find him..whatever that means. Anyway, I know we are on the right track because as far as I know, nothing has ever scared this damn woman but when I mentioned it, I heard the fear in her voice. We got her and this time she is not going to get away. Erza and Jellal smiled for they happy Natsu and Lucy finally got a break and had something good happen. "Let's head to the gym and call Gray and Gajeel then we can begin our hunt" said Jellal. "Sounds good to me. I'm all fired up" said Natsu sounding confident and optimistic. "Aye" agreed Lucy happily. After Jellal and Erza got dressed, they were off to the gym. Erza called the other two who met them at the gym. "So, are we finally going to nab this bitch?" asked Gajeel. They all nodded making Gray and Gajeel grin in confidence. "It's about damn time" said Gray. "Enough, let's go, I want to get this done. I want my daughter back" said Natsu as they all followed behind him.

As they were walking , Natsu without turning his head said "Hey Erza..I might take that offer after all" Erza didn't say anything as Natsu caught her smiling as he turned his head forward. "Natsu..being a mafia boss. That will be something" thought Lucy. Once inside, they followed Erza to the gun room where Natsu had a great big toothy grin on his face. Natsu grabbed a couple onehanded guns, sawed- off shotgun He handed Lucy a few of the small handguns. "I don't need you shooting your arm off please so these one handed guns should do you some good" said Natsu. Gajeel grabbed a few of the long range shotguns, grenades. Gray grabbed some gernades along with some handguns. Erza and Jellal grabbed all the ammo they could for the guns and passed it to everyone. "Hey Natsu, you sure you know how to use that thing?" asked Jellal. "Seems simple enough" answered Natsu cocky as he cocked the shot gun and aimed at a mat and shot right in the middle. He turned to see Jellal and Erza surprised. " What? "he said innocently. "I thought you had never shot a gun" said Erza. "When did I ever say that?" said Natsu. Lucy shook her head amused "I never said anything either" "Where did you learn to shoot?" Gray asked. "My dad/his dad" they answered. " we didn't get to much time with him as a couple but he showed us how to shoot and aim a few times when we were with him" said Lucy. "He was training you to be ready Natsu" said Erza wisely. "This was waaaay before now Erza" "It doesn't matter, he was preparing none the less for you to take a place in the mafia" "Psh, just come off it for now, are we all ready?" he asked looking around as they all nodded their heads. "Okay, let's go hunting"

Getting a car for all of them to fit in,they drove and drove for hours until they came onto a border crossing. "This is the border crossing into Alakitasia. Once we do this, there's no turning back. Gray looked around for confirmation. Everyone nodded. "Alright, look alive people cause here we go" he said pressing his foot on the gas. They drove until they came to a town and hopped out. "Might I suggest we save the big guns until we actually get where Evelyn is. Her army of grunts is going to be the challenge, so we need the fire power." Said Gray. "Agreed" replied Jellal and Erza. "Natsu, you lead us for this" urged Erza. "Say what now?" "Whether you like it or not, you are a leader and if your going to be our boss, you need to start somewhere. So do what you were born to do…lead Natsu" she told him proudly. Taking a second to think, he then said "you want me to lead, heh, that's fine. Just don't come crying to me ,any of ya if you don't like something. They all looked at him grinning as they waited for an order. "Erza, you and Jellal take the eastern side, Gajeel , you and Gray take the western side" he ordered. They nodded as they grabbed their handhelds and split off. "Natsuu" He turned to face Lucy who had her hands behind her back. "What about me?, you didn't give me an order" she said flirting. "Oh hoho," he laughed as he grabbed at her waist causing her to squeak. "You ,Lucy Dragneel are ordered to stay with me.. Besides you should already know a dragon doesn't go anywhere without his mate. That goes for being in the mafia..gotta have my right hand by my side" "Natsu..but I'm a singer baby…least I used to be" she said sadly.

"Lucy, once this is all over and we have Layla back, I swear I will get your career back. Do I break my promises? "No, you never have" "Then listen to me baby, you will do be able to do both, it wouldn't be feel right if I didn't you there with me" "You believe in me that much huh?" she said. "Always have, always will" she hugged him as he said in a serious tone "come on, let's get going" "Yes sir" she said happily. He felt a shock go through hijm as he stuttered "dddont..cccall me that Llucy" "Why?" she asked seeing how flustered he got in an instant. Pulling her down, she let out a small yell as his face turned red as he whispered " It will be turn me on" She turned her face in amazement and disbelief as he nodded his head quickly. She got a mischievous grin on her face as Natsu said "oh no you don't , Luce whatever your thinking, now is not the time" Getting serious he said "we need to get moving, now Lucy" she nodded understanding immediately. They were both focused on getting their daughter back. They walked through the center of town as people walked by them. "What are the chances this place has..ahh" he said happily as they stopped a few feet ahead of what they saw was a huge building with the sign of Alakitasia's hall of records and history.

They felt the happiness welling up right inside them ready to bust as they ran up the stairs. Walking in the building, it was lined with bookshelves, computers and long tables. "Let's go" he said quietly walking them to the front desk where an older lady was sitting there. "How can I help you?" "Evelyn Dragneel" Natsu said bluntly. "I'm sorry, who?" she questioned but Natsu caught the tremble she tried to hide. Breathing in deeply, he bitterly said "I'm her son Natsu Dragneel" "So she did have another child" Natsu's and Lucy's eyes grew big as they heard her. "Other son?" questioned Natsu. "I thought you were her only son and that Igneel didn't have any other kids" said Lucy. "He didn't ..this must be what dad was talking about when he said she was different before I was born" Putting his fist on the glass, he leaned into it "I know your hiding something. "Natsu" ..Lucy urged restraint. "We don't time to be nice..look ma'am, if this helps. I hate her with every fiber of my being…and she has taken my child hostage" he looked hoping she would get what he was saying. "Stay there Mr. Dragneel" she said as she got up and walked all the way around to meet them. "Your mother is a wicked, powerful woman" "Tell us something we don't know" said Lucy with attitude. Natsu gave her a look silencing her. "Continue" Natsu said to the lady. "We don't have much , you would find that in the town of Magenta" " Is that where she was born?" he asked eagerly as the woman nodded. "YES! Exclaimed Natsu and Lucy excited. She gave them a confused look not understanding. "I'm sorry , we have been searching for a month to get our daughter back. This is the first real lead we have to getting her back..thank you" said Lucy humbled. She gave them a nice smile as she said "I'm glad I was able to help." "Come on Luce, we gotta grab the others" said Natsu as he pulled Lucy making her laugh as they ran out the door. "Good luck to the two of you, I hope your able to get her back" the woman thought. "GUYS!" screamed Natsu and Lucy as they ran to the car. Everyone came running as they all panted getting to the car. "What's up and what's with the smiles?" Natsu started laughing freaking the others out. "Uhhh, Natsu?" "Has his head cracked ?" asked Gajeel. "Nope" Lucy said happily.

"Then why is he laughing?" said Gray. "You found something didn't you?" said Erza. "hehe, yup. We got her" he said confidently. "What did you find Natsu?" Jellal asked. "Her hometown. It's called Magenta. The lady said we would find what we needed there" he replied calming down from laughing. Everyone felt confidence seeing Natsu and Lucy look so happy after they had been miserable for weeks. Piling into the car, Gray plugged Magenta into their gps and they were on the way. Natsu and Lucy held hands tightly. "Can this really be happening Natsu" said Lucy chipper. "Yes it can Luce, we've had enough shit to last a lifetime. Let's find out where she is and get it done" "Hey Natsu,..when we find her, what are you planning on doing?" asked Gray but regretted it as soon as he saw Natsu's face. "She'll pay for what she's done" he answered grimly. Lucy rubbed his shoulder while the other gave him an idiotic look at him for having asked Natsu that. "My bad" he muttered.

Evelyn threw Layla onto the basement floor as she curled herself into a ball. "You are far too wild still but you are my grandchild, I will keep you down here for as long as it takes until you finally come to your senses." She said coldly as she walked away leaving Layla alone. She reached a single finger to her back and had to hold her tongue from crying out in pain. He back was bloodied up with slash marks from whippings while her butt was bruised. Her legs were covered in bruises along with her cheeks. "pppleeeease daddy, " she begged as she felt her eyes stinging as tears came down. Having left the plate of cold food, she dragged herself over and started scarfing it down. Not caring if it was hot or not, her stomach screamed at her as she ate. Once she was done, she laid back on her side closing her eyes trying to ignore the pain she was in.

Barely able to park the car before everyone jumped out, Gray turned the car off as he got out. "Jeeze, you couldn't have waited until I parked" "Nope" answered Natsu. "Alright Natsu, where do you want to go?" said Erza. "I swear I should be an expert with how many times I feel like I've been in one now. Let's go to wherever they keep records" ordered Natsu. "we should also check the hospital on birth records for her other son" suggested Lucy. "Other son?" said the others in surprise. "Psh Lucy, I could give a shit about him." "Natsu, you said so yourself he could be the reason your mom changed and it.." She stopped as she saw the glare Natsu gave her. "Sorry, you know I didn't mean it" " I know" he said softening his eyes. "Let's get going ,oh fearless leader" said Gray with sarcasm. "Shut it Gray" Natsu said sharply. "come on, I'm gonna bet it's right in the middle of town" he said as they all followed him. He was right as they walked to the center and found what they were looking for.

Entering the building, they all walked to the front where Erza said "hi, we need whatever information you have on Evelyn Dragneel" "Excuse me?, who are you?" the man demanded. Stepping in front of everyone, Natsu with a serious face grabbed the man's shirt and lifted him out of the chair he was sitting in. "Listen, I don't have the patience or the time. The bitch is my mother, she has taken my child captive and I'm going to do anything to get her back so unless you want to get fucked up, start talking" Nobody said a word for he was their leader and they all knew not to say a word in a situation like this. "Okay, okay I'll give you the information you want to know, please put me down" the man begged as Natsu let go letting him drop back into the chair. "Now" said Natsu intimidating. He instantly got up and walked to a back room and came back with a file with his hands a few minutes later. Natsu snatched it and opened it up. "Holy shit. There's quite a bit in here" said Lucy. "Natsu..who is that?" asked Jellal as Natsu looked at the two men in the pictures. "I recognize her anywhere but the other two, that must be her son and his father. Hey,who are these guys?" he asked the man. "That's her son Zeref and lover Rafiel" "Zeref looks just like her" The man shivered "What?" said Gajeel. "Something spooked you" "Ms. Evelyn was kinder then most but only if you met her standards."

Natsu and Lucy gave each other a knowing look. "Hher son Zeref, he was the same way.." "Why did you stop?" asked Erza suspiciously. "It says it all right there" he said pointing to the papers. Natsu looked down and read until he found what he was looking for. "Holy fuck…if I'm my father's son , he is definitely his mothers child. It says he beat women who weren't up to his standards, held authority. Hmph sounds like the perfect child" "It won't say it there but a government force thought Zeref was getting too powerful too fast. They took him away, haven't seen him since. Nobody knows if he is alive or not. She changed after they took him away. She became cold to everyone, didn't matter who and moved away. "Hmph" said Natsu clenching his teeth. "Natsu.." Lucy said warily. "That fucking woman, I could care less about her son, but because of that, she came to Magnolia and manipulated my father." "Natsu, your father was not one easily manipulated, I'm sure he had his reasons" assured Erza. "and her?!, she tried to make me a replacement son for her long lost baby boy..and when she figured out that she couldn't , she treated me like shit instead. Damn it, If I didn't have enough reasons to hate her, well here's another" "Natsu" Lucy said pitying him. "It doesn't matter, she's nobody. Would you tell us where to find this house?" he asked calmly but serious. The man wrote the address and handed it to them. "Thanks" said Natsu and Lucy as they turned to walk out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Erza stopped Gray and Gajeel before they could go. "What is it Erza? Gray asked very curious. In a quiet voice she said "I want you two to call whoever you need too, find out about Zeref. We need to know if he's alive. " "Got it" answered Gajeel. "Shouldn't Natsu know about this since he's the leader" "No, he's already got enough going through his head. No, call your contacts from around Fiore and report back to me or Jellal when you find something" "Yes ma'am" they both responded. "Come on or they are going to start wondering why we haven't come out yet. Last thing we want is Natsu or Lucy up our asses" advised Jellal as they got moving. "You guys alright?, been waiting for a few" said Lucy. "Oh yeah, all good. We had to use the bathroom" answered Gray as the others quickly agreed with a smile. Neither of them believed a word Gray said but they were too focused on their daughter to give much thought. "Your driving this time then" said Gray as he got in the back. "Yep, now everyone hang on cause I'm not slowing down for any of you" said Natu as he slammed down on the gas sending the others flying into the backs of the other seats. "You damn hothead, try not to kill us on the way" "I said hang on dumbass" said Natsu. Once they got there, everyone except Lucy who was in the passenger side fell to the ground dizzy. "Next time, I drive" stated Gray. "How about Dragneel just don't drive at all" said Gajeel. "Come on you wimps, I got us here didn't I and you don't hear Jellal or Erza complaining. "Enough, let's get inside" commanded Jellal refocusing them. The house was abandoned with the windows boarded up and roof tiles falling. He went up to the front door and discovered it was locked.

"What now?" asked Lucy wondering. Natsu grunted loudly and kicked the door hard bringing it down. "We have come way too far for a fucking door to stop us now" said Natsu highly irritated. "Easy Natsu, save your anger" Lucy said calmly as he took a deep breath and let it out stepping inside with the others in tow. "Where should we start?" "Start breaking doors..GO!" ordered Natsu as they all split off and searched. "I've got a feeling" thought Natsu as he looked and headed towards the kitchen there. "Hmm, well where there's a kitchen, there's usually ..ahha!, basement , oh and it's unlocked" he said happily as he opened the door and flipped the switch. "Holy dust trap. Jeeze" he complained as he coughed his way down the stairs and through cobwebs. He found a small table with maps and papers. As he was looking, he found a map with a circle traced around a location multiple times with others crossed out. "Son of a bitch" he said cheerfully as he grabbed it and ran back up. "LUCY, GUYS YOUR ASSES TO THE CAR NOW!" he hollered through the house as he ran to the car. When they all got there, Lucy was the first one to speak up. "What did you find Natsu?" In a gentle voice he said "Baby, we're bringing our daughter home" he held the map out showing them as Lucy brought her hands to her face. "My baby…Layla" she cried out happily. Opening the doors with a grin he said "let's bring her home" with that they all hopped in as Natsu voluntarily stepped aside letting Gray drive. "Natsu, you know there's gonna be a shit ton of security" "I'm expecting that so my order, if you see someone , kill em on sight. I'm not fucking around. "What about Evelyn?" asked Erza. "Leave her to me and Lucy. Bitch is going to pay" he said hard. The sun was setting as they drove but none of them cared for they were so close they could practically taste it as they drove until they came upon it.

"Jesus, looks like a fucking castle" said Natsu as they pulled up into a hidden corner. "You ready Lucy?". "I'm sick of this bullshit. I'm taking Layla home. Let's move" she said with some anger behind it. They all got out and grabbed their guns. "Alright everyone, watch your backs, I want all of us to meet in the center when your done cause I'm betting that's exactly where she is" They nodded as they started walking forward until Erza stopped Lucy and Natsu. "Hold on a second" she told them as she went back into the trunk and pulled out two things. She came back and threw them at Lucy and Natsu who caught them. "Cavlar vests?" questioned Natsu. "Yup" agreed Erza as the others all lifted their shirts revealing the vests underneath. "Holy crap! And you've all been wearing these all day?" exclaimed Natsu while Lucy was just shocked. "Ha, yup, this is not the first time we've been in this predicament. You learn to live with wearing it" said Gray amused.

They slipped the vests over their heads and continued to walk. "Be on your toes everyone" Natsu insisted as they didn't get too far before guards had come out in front of them. "Well well, the welcome party has arrived." Gajeel announced with a grin as he pulled out his shot gun and started shooting. "EVERYBODY MOVE!" Erza shouted as they all split off. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed her hand pulling her beside him. "Stay with me baby" "Got it" They pulled out their shot guns and began shooting. They got past them as they kept running only to met with another set. "Fucking ..there coming out of the damn woodwork" said Gray. "MOVE" ordered Natsu as they scattered. Gray was fighting one when another caught him off guard and hit his shoulder. "GRAY!" Lucy screamed as she saw him go down on his shoulder. "No Lucy, I'll be fine" he grunted out as he stood back up. "This is just a scrap" "Gray.." she reached for him as he said '"Go Lucy, get your daughter, this is why we are here!, Natsu your our leader, go damn it!" Against everything he wanted to do, he ordered Erza and Jellal to follow him as he had Lucy reluctantly go with him. "Get up you damn freezer" said Gajeel. "Oh shut you metal head" insulted Gray lightly as they charged forward towards the guys shooting at them. "Sorry assholes. I don't plan on dying today" Gray said cocky as he shot a few right in the head with Gajeel. They grinned at each other as they were covered in sweat and blood and kept moving.

Erza and Jellal raced with Natsu as far as they could through the house until they were blocked by more men. "Fucking goon squad, great" said Natsu as he pulled out his hand gun and started shooting. These guys had bigger guns then the ones fighting Gray and Gajeel making it harder to dodge. "LUCY!" Jellal shouted as he saw a guy aim right for her as Natsu reacted and jumped in front of her shoving her out of the way as it grazed his stomach and hit the wall. "Natsu!" she yelled as he landed on his side holding where he got shot. "I'm fine Lucy…just grazed me" she started shaking as she saw the blood coming from the injury. Taking her hand, he looked at her with soft eyes and said "baby, I'm fine. I'm not going to die from this." "AHH" that scream turned their heads as they saw Erza shot in the leg and on the ground. "Erza!" Natsu growled angrily seeing her hurt. "Natsu, go I got her" said Jellal. "No I'm not leaving you guys" said Natsu.

"Then your risking your one chance at getting Layla back, are you going to fuck that up because of us!" Jellal snapped at him. "Natsuuu, go, you nneed to get Layla..sometimes a leader hhas to mmake the hard choices. We'll make it through this.. and even if we didn't. You would shame us by not going after her. Now I am ordering you Natsu and Lucy, go! Find your daughter."

Putting his head down, he grumbled "damn it Erza" Lifting his head up, he made his message clear when he said " don't either of you fucking die, do you hear me because If I'm going to be your fucking boss, I need you two there. Is that understood!" They both nodded their heads with an understanding smile as Natsu and Lucy charged forward. "I'm not giving up. No fucking way" said Erza as she stood up wincing in pain. "Ha, wouldn't expect you too, that's not in your nature." Jellal teased. "It's not in yours either" "Isn't that why we married each other" "That and many reasons but now we have another reason, we have new family members and a niece we love with all our hearts. We are going to live through this and see her again" said Erza determined. "You hear that you bastards!.ahhhhh" she yelled as she went forward. Natsu and Lucy ran till they came to a hallway with massive doors. "Natsu..you sure your okay?" she asked nervously. "I told you Lucy. I'm fine. It barely hit me and the vest took most of the damage.. are you ready? He asked confidently. "Oh yes, I am more then ready" He smirked at her as he used both his arms to push the heavy doors open revealing the large center of the place. They looked around and barely got a step in when they were surrounded by guards.

Standing back to back, Natsu confidently cocky said "well, well, looks we got a bit of situation Lucy, you ready?" You bet baby" "Then let's get to work" he said as they split from each other and charged the guards. Natsu dodged a few and landed a few sucker punches in their faces as he jabbed some in the stomach. Lucy used her small body to dodge easily as she missed the shots fired at her. She however was able to get and bring some down. While she couldn't get any head shots, she managed to hurt them. They were doing alright when they started to get the upper hand. "Natsu" she said starting to get nervous. "Don't worry Lucy, we're go" He got cut off as they saw Gray and the others come through the door. "You guys!" exclaimed Lucy happily. Natsu grinned as he punched a guy. "About time" he said "Shut it hothead" replied Gray with a smile. Distracted, none of them were paying attention as a guard on the ground aimed for the part of Lucy's back that wasn't covered and fired.

None of them could get there fast enough as it went through. "LUCY"! Natsu shouted as he ran to Lucy who was on her stomach. She used her strength to push herself up. "Lucy.. gah..baby!" "I'm fffinee" she said hoarse as she tried to get all the way up but her back screamed at her as she grabbed it. "Lucy!" they all yelled as they came running at her. "ahhh" grimaced Lucy. "Natsu! ,what now!" "Where is she?!" "Where's Layla!" "There's one way to get her down here" "Never" Natsu snapped "Natsu, we don't have time!" "This bullet needs to come out now..Gray! hold her arms" directed Jellal. "Sorry Lucy" he apologized as he dug his fingers making her scream in pain as he pulled the bullet out and ripped the fabric on his shirt wrapping it around her Injury "Natsu!" "MOTHHHERRR!" he bellowed as the walls echoed his scream. "It's about time you used my title" Evelyn said as she walked out of a room. "Where the fuck is my daughter you bitch?" he demanded as he glared at her. She had a wicked grin on her face as more guards came to defend her. "For fucks sake" groaned Gajeel. Natsu went at them. "Well come on, we can't let the dumbass fight them alone" said Gray as they agreed and charged forward. "You underestimate me you stupid cunt" said Natsu. He cold cocked a guy as he went straight for his mother and landed in front of her with a wild expression in his eyes.

She backed away slowly. "I know your weakness stupid" he said confident. "You know nothing" she snapped as Natsu said "Zeref" "Hh..hhow dare you bring him up. You are nothing! Compared to him." "Obviously, I'm not a fucking cold-hearted psychopath. I am the son of Igneel Dragneel and he was ten times better then you or psycho will ever be." "You bastard" she insulted as she ran and pressed a button. Natsu ran and grabbed her by the shirt holding his fist back. "Now your going to pay ..Evelyn" he said emotionless when he heard "DADDDY!" that froze everyone's movements as they heard her voice. Layla was standing there with a servant who let her go as Lucy held her arms out as Layla went running to her. "MOMMMY!" Tears streamed down Lucy's face as she grabbed and hugged her tight as she could. "my . god I missed you so much" "Mommy!" Layla cried happy as she wrapped her arms around her. Lucy couldn't stop crying as she held her until she lifted her hand up and saw it came back red. "Wwhat the hell…?" She instantly lifted Layla's shirt as Layla crouched down in fear. "Lay…la..did she do this? Layla profusely nodded her head as Lucy stood up. The rage she felt was overwhelming as she ran straight for Evelyn. "LUCY!" everyone shouted but she wasn't listening. The only thing she saw was red as she dodged every shot that went for her "YOU FUCKING WHORRING BITCH!" she shrieked as she jumped in the air and kicked Evelyn straight in the jaw sending her backwards. "LUCY," Natsu restrained her as she was going crazy. " Lucy!. What the hell" he managed to say as she fought to get to Evelyn. "Let me at her now Natsu, I'm going to FUCKING CUT OUT HER THROAT!AHH" "Luce, what.." LAYLA! LIFT UP YOUR SHIRT NOW! She screamed. "Mommy please" Layla begged. "It's alright baby girl, show me" Shaking, she turned and lifted her back showing Natsu her bleeding back. And then he got a real look at her. He saw the bruises on her legs as she turned back around and the marks on her face. His face turned crazy as he let go of Lucy who was looking straight at him.

They turned and stared at Evelyn as if in a trance. Their minds consumed with rage. "NATSU!, LUCY! SNAP OUT OF IT! Screamed Erza. "You laid a hand on our child" said Natsu. His voice was completely devoid of emotion. Gray ran over to a crying Layla trying to comfort her. "Guys, stop!" yelled Jellal as him and Erza ran an stopped in front of Natsu and Lucy. "Your protecting her?" accused Lucy. Her voice filled with vengeance . "No!, you think we give a shit about her" said Erza waving her hand to the side. "NO, we care about you which is why we cant let you do this" "She deserves to die" said Natsu. Threw with waiting, he had them spring forward but couldn't go far due to Erza and Jellal grabbing them. "Let me go!" Lucy yelled. "Lucy…this isn't you" said Erza. "After everything she did to me..SHE TORTURED ME FOR FIVE YEARS KEEPING ME AWAY FROM NATSU, THEN MY MUSIC, NOW SHE SCARRED MY CHILD AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT!" she shrieked. "Natsu, stop damn it."urged Jellal. "If I'm the leader then I order you two to get the fuck out of our way" "We can't do that Natsu, I'm sorry". Evelyn was still on the floor, but she was genuinely afraid Natsu and Lucy were going to get through. She knew she would die if they got ahold of her. "SHE NEEDS TO PAY!" shouted Natsu. "Yes and she will ,I promise but doing this right now. It will make you two no better then her" said Jellal. The looks in their eyes said they didn't care so Erza wanted to try something. "Look at your daughter, now! Look at her" she told them pointing behind them. They turned and their faces dropped. Layla was crying in Gray's arms as he was rubbing her back.

"Mmmommy,dddadddy pppleease.. just want too go home" she pleaded as tears streamed down her face. "Layla" Natsu and Lucy said softly as they looked at each other. Feeling them relax, Erza and Jellal gently let them go as they sank to the floor. Layla ripped herself out of Gray's arms and ran for them making them look up. They held out their arms with teary smiling faces as she jumped into them. "Daddy!, mommy!" she cried happily as they kissed her everywhere they could without touching her back. "My baby" said Lucy. "We missed you so much baby" said Natsu. Layla nodded her head agreeing as she buried her face into Natsu's chest. They closed their eyes and both put an arm around her. "I love you" "We love you too" they told her lovingly as they looked at her face and rubbed her cheeks sad that she had marks all over her face. "You stupid people!" Evelyn shot up off the ground as she pulled a gun out and aimed right for the Dragneels. Natsu pulled them in close shielding them as the girls were terrified. "

Daddy!" "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you two" "Natsu" Lucy said scared. Evelyn had her finger about to pull the trigger when Erza hard kicked it out of her hand. "You dumb bitch, you think we would let you hurt them. No fucking way." Snapped Erza. Natsu put his head up and turned seeing Evelyn's gun on the ground. He motioned for Lucy and Layla to look up so they did as they all got to their feet and turned to Evelyn. "You weak hearted man, can't even kill me, your no son of mine" Not letting Natsu say anything, Jellal said "your son is many things but weak is not one of them" "You should be proud of him, of everything he's done..and not killing you, that isn't weakness Evelyn. That's strength and he has more than you will ever know. It's what we need for a mafia leader" she turned her head towards him to see him giving a look of appreciation. "Mafia leader?!" They turned to face her again "Yes, he's proven to be capable of it" said Jellal impressed. Natsu began to walk up as Jellal and Erza attempted to stop him but he held his arms out giving them a calm face as they stood down. "What, you going to finish killing me now? She said hostile. "I hate you with everything in my body, as far as I'm concerned, the only thing we share is blood. I am Igneel's son. I don't have a mother. Sad thing is , I never have. There were rare moments where I saw possibilities as a little kid where you really acted like my mother but you smashed those. You took my daughter and beat her" His voice had a low growl as he said "Everything is telling me to kill you for what you did to my family…" They all looked at him waiting to see what he would do. "But for Layla…and I don't want to be anything like you, your going to live. Locked away from everyone, everything, live with yourself for what you've done. Goodbye Evelyn..go to hell" He walked back over to Lucy and Layla as he took Layla's hand.

She looked up at him and said "Daddy, can we go home?" Smiling a warm smile, he knelt to the floor and put a hand to the back of her head rubbing it. "Yes baby girl, we can go home" he replied with a peaceful look on his face. Her cheeks turned pink as she threw her hands around his stomach surprising him but he welcomed it as he put his hands around her neck. "I love you daddy" "I love you too Layla, my baby dragon" she giggled as he put a hand to her cheek. Standing back up, he put an arm around Lucy shoulder as she put her arms around his waist. "Erza, what are we going to do with her?" he asked straight forward. "Leave her to us, go to the car. We'll meet you there" she told him. Not questioning it or turning around, he walked the girls out. "So, what are you going to do with me?" asked Evelyn snippy. "Oh you, your going in a dark hole where you won't see the light of day ever again" said Gray. "I won't be there forever, I have power" said Evelyn. "You can't tell anyone if there's no one to tell" "What, what do you mean?" asked Evelyn feeling a hint of fear. "Where your going, there are no people for you to try to bribe. Your going into a hole and staying there" Erza said flatly. "Gajeel, how long until they get here" Jellal asked seeing Gajeel get off his cellphone. "Hehe, about 20 minutes then they'll transfer her to Magnolia. "Good work" complimented Jellal. Twenty minutes later, the agents for alikitasia showed up and took a very irate and terrified Evelyn away. "Ha, if you ask me, she's getting off easy. She should be grateful we didn't let Dragneel or the Mrs. have their way with her or she would not be screaming right now" Said Gajeel. "Speaking of which, come on. I'm sure they want to get going by now and are getting ancy" recommended Erza as she waved an arm for them to follow. Opening the door, she quickly signaled the others to look but quietly. They crept up and all smiled at what they saw. Lucy and Layla were completely snuggled in Natsu's arms with their arms both around Layla sound asleep. They had peaceful, loving expressions on their faces. "They are going to hate us when we start driving" teased Gray. " I don't think they will wake up, they've been running for days. Come on let's let them sleep" said Erza as they all got in and drove for Magnolia.

They had all gotten home while Natsu and Lucy carefully tended to Layla's wounds on her back. Putting healing medicine on it , it killed them when she cried from the pain. Lucy had chosen a house she had been eyeing for a while so her and Natsu packed up their stuff at Erza's and their apartment and moved right in. It was a two-level home with four bedrooms, with a ground indoor pool and not too far from Erza and Jellal's house which is what they wanted. The protection order for the Dragneel's was given to the mafia where it was framed and hammered to where it could be seen so everyone knew. Natsu nervously but willingly accepted the position of being the mafia boss in Magnolia. Lucy was his right hand while Erza was his second in command for he told them he wouldn't do it without her and Jellal coming back to active duty. They accepted without a second thought.

**Three days later**

"Lucy!" "Hey baby" she greeted happily as she went and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Daddy!" a happy cry was heard as he released from Lucy to see Layla running at him. He picked her up and spun her in his arms. "Hey baby dragon, how's your back feeling?" he asked tenderly. "It doesn't hurt as much today..but it's still there" she said sadly. "I am so sorry Layla. You should've never had to go through that" apologized Natsu. "Hey, we're all here together, we will get through this" said Lucy optimistically putting her arms on Natsu and Layla's shoulders. They looked at her and smiled. "Your right" said Natsu. Layla nodded in agreement as she ran to the living room waving for them to follow her. They laughed as they walked hand in hand to the living room where she sat in the middle of the floor and played with her toys. Lucy laid her head on Natsu's shoulder as he leaned his head against hers. "How was it today?" "Ugggh, boring. I don't even have to do anything, just go into the building every once in a while, and check to make sure shit is going right and no one is fucking up." He explained with a boredness to his voice. "Ha, sounds good for you. You have more time to spend with us here" she said lightly. "True, and I'm getting money but you know me , I can't sit still for long so I'm going to look for work probably. I still like to make my own money" "You could work at Erza's gym" "No, she already works for me, last thing anyone wants I'm sure is seeing the magnolia leader working in the gym." "Okay , well whatever you choose, I know you'll do great" she said getting distant as she looked out towards the backyard. "Lucy?, what is it?" "Huh, what do you mean?" she asked. He gave her a look as he said "Baby, you can't lie to me and you know it so spill, what's up" Sighing she said "Yeah your right, no matter how times I tried, I can't lie to you for shit..It's just I" "You miss singing don't you?" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes "Yes, I miss it so much, I'd give just about anything to have it back." Getting an idea, he snapped his fingers and put a hand to his head. "I'm such an idiot" he told himself lightly. "Huh?" said a very confused Lucy.

"Wait just a sec Luce" he said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Mira, It's Natsu, you got a second?. Great, do you and your old man have room for another?, gah, no Mira you know I can't sing worth a damn" he said amused as Lucy looked at him puzzled as he turned towards her and smiled. "It's for my wife Lucy…yesss Mira(rolling his eyes) I got married. Haha , I have a daughter..I'll explain at some other point, can you get Lucy in?. Wonderful!, thanks a bunch Mira" he hung up with a pleased look on his face as he looked at Lucy. "Natsu…what did you just do?" she asked him. "I completely forgot, I had a friend, well you remember Mira from school?" "Yess, I remember , why?" "Well It turns out being in the mafia let's you get access to a lot including labels that are picky." "Natsu, what are you saying?" "You know Fairytail?" "They are one of the most popular record labels ever!" she said excited. "Mira and her dad run it …and it so happens they are looking for another artist" NATSU!" she screamed joyfully as she tackled him making him fall over.

"So good yes?" "GOOD, THIS IS AMAZING! I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING HUSBAND EVER!" "Haha, I told you I'll always support you and your music" he put a hand to her red cheek and lovingly said "I love you baby" "I love you too!" she squealed happily jumping off the couch and jumping in place making Natsu laugh hysterically. "Go , go tell the others" he said "Oh yeah!, I gotta tell the guys we have a gig again. YIPEE!" she ran off as she went to call Jellal and the other two. Couple hours later, the gang went over to their house to celebrate. "This is great Lucy" said Gray. "Oh yeah man, With FairyTail behind our backs, we'll be swimming in concerts before we know it" said Gajeel. "I'm really happy for you Lucy" congratulated Jellal as he gave her a nice hug as she hugged him tightly. "I just can't wait to start singing again!" "Mommy!" Layla greeted walking over and hugging her waist. "Hi baby" she said cheerfully. "You gonna sing again?" she asked. "Yes, Layla I am" she answered. "YAY" Layla cheered as everyone smiled and laughed in agreement. "Hey Erza" Gajeel whispered getting her attention as him and Gray eyed her to come over to a corner. "What's up?" she asked. "We did some digging like you wanted" said Gray. "Did you two find anything then?" Erza asked immediately in a serious tone. "Yes..and it's not good. Zeref got out from wherever he was being held. We didn't get that much but we were told that" "That's not the only thing" "What else?"she questioned. "He's on his way here to Magnolia. We don't know for what or why but he's on his way here" "Fuck" Erza cursed angrily. "Still think we should keep this from him? Asked Gajeel eyeing Natsu. She turned to see all of them and Jellal with bright, happy faces celebrating. "Yes" she replied coldly. "Natsu and his family have been through enough, they don't need to know unless something happens" "Erza" Whipping her head back around in a commanding voice "You two listen to me, I am his second and I am ordering the both of you right fucking now, you are not! To say anything to him or Lucy. That will be placed on my shoulders. Is that understood?" "Yes ma'am" they answered. "Good, now let's get back over there. It's not every day you guys get a record label like FairyTail signed up with" said Erza as they walked back over where they all celebrated. Natsu and Lucy were so happy they got their family back and Lucy's career. Everything was perfect.


End file.
